In Zukunft
by vog08
Summary: Ennis und Jack erfüllen sich ihren Traum. Die Charaktere von Ennis und Jack gehören zum Buch von Annie Proulx und der Kurzgeschichte Brokeback Mountain. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus ...
1. Chapter 1

„Del Mar", gellte ein Schrei über das Feld. „Verdammt noch mal, kneif Deinen Schwanz ein und konzentrier Dich auf die Arbeit ! Auf den letzten hundert Metern hat kein Rind auch nur einen Grashalm gesehen !"

Ennis fuhr zusammen und blickte unter seiner Hutkrempe hervor. Sein Vorarbeiter stand keine fünf Meter von ihm entfernt auf dem Heuwagen und blickte ihn zornig an. Ennis nickte ihm kurz zu und fuhr, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, mit seiner Arbeit fort.

Er wusste nicht mehr, das wievielte Mal er diese Woche zusammen geschissen worden war – und es war ihm auch herzlich egal. Er hatte seit drei Wochen ganz andere Probleme, die ihn weder schlafen noch arbeiten ließen.

Er seufzte. „Fuckin' Twist", dachte er und wieder sah er Jacks Gesicht vor sich. Enttäuschung, Trauer, Wut und eine herzzerreißende Hoffnungslosigkeit, als er ihm gesagt hatte, dass er nicht mit ihm zusammen leben kann. In dem Moment, in dem er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, bereute er sie auch schon zutiefst, aber es war zu spät. Er hatte Jack einen Dolchstoß verpasst und konnte nichts weiter tun als ihm zuzusehen, wie er vom Hof fuhr.

Sein Magen zog sich zusammen und wieder verspürte er diese undefinierbaren Schmerzen in seiner linken Brusthälfte. Ob er doch mal zum Arzt gehen musste? Er lachte trocken auf. Nein, ein Arzt konnte ihm auch nicht helfen. Mit Whiskey hatte er in den letzten Wochen versucht, die Schmerzen in den Griff zu bekommen und merkte, dass das auch nicht mehr funktionierte.

Nachts wurde er von Alpträumen verfolgt. Darin sah er Jack immer wieder vom Hof fahren, er wollte ihm hinter her rufen, aber sein Mund war verklebt und kein Wort kam aus ihm heraus. Er versuchte, Jack hinterherzulaufen und merkte, dass seine Füße am Boden angepflockt waren. So stand er nur da, hilflos, und sah zu, wie sein Leben davon fuhr. Im selben Moment kamen Krähen vom Himmel herunter und rissen ihm das Herz heraus. Das war der Zeitpunkt, in dem er aus dem Schlaf hochfuhr, nass geschwitzt. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, geschrieen zu haben aber immer öfter wachte er auf und Tränen liefen über seine Wangen.

Sein Vorarbeiter hatte ihn diese Woche bereits zum zweiten Mal in sein Büro zitiert und ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass seine Uhr abläuft, wenn er weiter so viele Fehler macht. „Und Del Mar", hatte er hinzugefügt, „sieh zu, dass Du das Problem mit Deiner besseren Hälfte in den Griff bekommst. Du läufst rum wie nen verprügelter Hund. Bei der Miene, die du ziehst, geben meine Kühe bald saure Milch." Er lachte meckernd auf. „So sind sie, die Weiber. Ohne geht's nicht und mit noch viel weniger."

Ennis sah ihn nur kurz an, nickte und ging wortlos raus. „Weiber", dachte er, „Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre. Wenn Du wüsstest, dass mein Weib nen Schwanz zwischen den Beinen hat, dann würdest Du mich schneller vom Hof jagen als ich gucken könnte."

Aber in einem Punkt hatte sein Boss Recht, er konnte nicht so weiter leben wie bisher. Sein Alkoholkonsum überschritt das Erträglich, er ließ sich gehen. Immer öfter überkam ihn die Frage, wofür sich sein täglicher, einsamer Kampf eigentlich lohnt. Was war es, was er wollte?

An diesem Abend saß er auf der Veranda seines Hauses und sah in die Abenddämmerung. In drei Tagen würde er Jack wieder sehen. Das Treffen war schon seit Monaten geplant. Er dachte an Jack und an ihr Wiedersehen. Bei dem Gedanken an Jack durchfuhr ihn ein Kribbeln. Er spürte Jacks Begrüßungskuss, seine Umarmung und entspannte. Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Whiskeyflasche und lehnte den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. Er stellte sich vor, Jack würde neben ihm sitzen und mit ihm den Sonnenuntergang anschauen. Sie würden sich unterhalten – was so viel bedeutete, dass Jack hauptsächlich sprach und Ennis zuhörte, zugegeben. Sie würden gemeinsam trinken, rauchen, sich die Ärgernisse der letzten Wochen anvertrauen, Jack würde über L.D. Newsome fluchen und Ennis damit zum Lachen bringen. Später am Abend würden sie ins Bett gehen und sich leidenschaftlich lieben, wieder und immer wieder.

Ennis seufzte und öffnete die Augen. Neben ihm saß niemand. Er war so allein wie eh und je und es kotzte ihn an – mehr als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben.


	2. Chapter 2

Childress, Texas

Jack lag auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer, eine halbe Flasche Whiskey neben sich und Lureens Körperduft auf seiner Haut. Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen. Er wusste nicht mehr wie es dazu kommen konnte. Er wusste nur noch, dass er über sie hergefallen war wie ein Wahnsinniger und mit jedem Stoß, den er ihr versetzt hatte, an Ennis gedacht hatte. Lureen hatte sich danach wortlos umgedreht, die Decke über die Schultern gezogen und das Licht gelöscht.

Er ahnte, dass sie sich in den Schlaf weinte und er konnte es nicht ertragen. Wieder einmal hatte er sie betrogen, wieder einmal hatte er Ennis betrogen.

Er ging ins Wohnzimmer, um die ganzen letzten Stunden und die letzten Wochen zu ertränken. Getrunken hatte er immer schon aber in den letzten drei Wochen war es wirklich schlimm. Er wusste, dass auch in der Stadt mittlerweile über ihn geredet wurde. Bei der letzten Landmaschinen-Ausstellung vor zwei Wochen war er auf den abendlichen Welcome-Partys regelmäßig sturzbetrunken gewesen und einmal hatte er einen der Aussteller aus Austin versucht anzubaggern. Erinnern konnte er sich daran nicht. Aber L.D. Newsome hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ihm der Vorfall ins Hirn eingebrannt wurde. Seine ätzenden Bemerkungen am nächsten Tag und seine wiederholten Angebote, dass er ihm Geld geben würde, wenn er endlich aus der Stadt verschwinden würde, halfen mit, dass sich Jack noch erbärmlicher fühlte. Ihm wurde ihm schlecht.

Stöhnend lief er ins Badezimmer und übergab sich. Sein Leben war eine einzige Hölle und er wusste sich einfach nicht mehr zu helfen.

Ennis Abfuhr schmerzte ihn, schmerzte ihn mehr, als er je für möglich gehalten hatte. „Ennis, Du Hundesohn!", flüsterte Jack und lehnte sich erschöpft an die Kloschüssel. „Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich von Dir loskomme."

Er krümmte sich, schlurfte ins Wohnzimmer zurück und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen.

In drei Tagen würde er Ennis treffen und er hatte noch keine Entscheidung getroffen, ob er hinfahren würde. Selbstverständlich war mit Lureen alles abgesprochen und natürlich hatte er seine Tasche auch schon gepackt. Aber bei dem Gedanken daran, Ennis wieder zu sehen, bekam er Angst. Angst vor der nächsten Trennung, Angst vor den Wochen, die dann folgen würden, Wochen voller Sehnsucht und Qual, Angst vor den vielen einsamen Stunden, Angst vor den Schuldgefühlen Bobby und Lureen gegenüber, weil er wieder monatelang unausstehlich sein und wie ein Zombie durch die Gegend laufen würde. Je länger er mit Ennis zusammen war, je älter er wurde, umso schlimmer wurde es. Mehr und mehr überkam in das Gefühl, sein Leben rinne durch seine Hände und mittlerweile war es ihm egal, ob er sich morgen zu Tode saufen würde oder nicht.

Mit Ennis Absage für eine gemeinsame Zukunft war das letzte bisschen Hoffnung, das letzte bisschen Selbsterhaltung abhanden gekommen und er ließ sich treiben. Es war ihm einfach alles so egal.

Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, Jack merkte es nicht.

In drei Tagen würde er Ennis wieder sehen und er wusste genau, dass allein Ennis Anwesenheit, ihn mürbe machen würde. Ihm war ihm klar, dass die Woche, die vor ihnen lag, das Paradies auf Erden sein würde. So war es immer. Sie sahen sich monatelang nicht, kamen für ein paar Tage zusammen und es passte. Sie waren wie Jing und Jang. Sie verstanden sich ohne Worte, konnten gemeinsam lachen, liebten sich bis zur Erschöpfung und fingen wieder von vorne an. Bei dem Gedanken an die wenigen gemeinsamen Nächte, die sie bisher verbracht hatten, verspürte Jack ein Sehnen in seinen Lenden, ein erwartungsfrohes Kribbeln im Bauch – und er wusste in dem Moment, er würde hinfahren. Und wenn es das letzte Mal sein sollte, er musste Ennis sehen.

„Scheiße", nuschelte Jack aus tiefster Seele, drehte sich um, nahm die Whiskey-Flasche in seinen Arm und schlief ein.


	3. Chapter 3

Drei Tage später irgendwo in Wyoming

Ennis parkte seinen Wagen auf dem Schotterparkplatz. Jacks Auto stand schon da, Ennis war wie immer etwas spät dran. Er schulterte seinen Rucksack und ging auf die Suche nach Jack. Sein Angelzeug hatte er diesmal zu Hause gelassen.

Er überquerte den Parkplatz und ging – wie abgesprochen – in Richtung Süden. Sie hatten einen einsamen Platz an einem kleinen See ausfindig gemacht. Hoffentlich abgeschieden genug, dass niemand sie dort entdecken würde.

Die Sonne stand schon schräg am Himmel, er musste sich beeilen, wenn er noch vor Einbruch der Dämmerung an ihrem Treffpunkt ankommen wollte.

Ennis holte weit aus. Eine tiefe Ruhe überkam ihn, wie immer wenn er Natur um sich herum hatte und die Anwesenheit von Menschen nicht fürchten musste. Genau die richtige Umgebung für ihn, um sich mit Jack zu treffen. Nach einer halben Stunde sah er den See zwischen den Bäumen schimmern. Er ging schneller und dann sah er ihn.

Jack saß am See, blickte gedankenverloren aufs Wasser. Ennis blieb stehen. Jack sah müde aus. Seine Schultern waren eingesunken. Schuld wallte in Ennis auf und gleichzeitig verspürte er beim Anblick von Jack eine tiefe Zuneigung. Leise ging er auf ihn zu.

„Hallo, Cowboy", sagte er leise.

Jack drehte sich um, ohne aufzustehen. „Ennis, dachte schon, Du kommst gar nicht mehr. Haste Dich verfahren?" Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. Jack machte nicht den Eindruck, dass er ihn herzlicher begrüßen wollte und das verunsicherte ihn.

„Hatte noch was zu erledigen, Kumpel. Tut mir leid, dass Du warten musstest." Jack zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ist schon ok."

Ennis setzte sich neben Jack. „Siehst müde aus." „Bin sechzehn Stunden gefahren, Ennis. Was glaubste, wie Du dann aussiehst, hm ?" Beide schwiegen.

„Verdammt, Ennis, warum bist Du zu spät gekommen? Wir haben so wenig Zeit und dann kommst du zu spät. Ich hatte gehofft, wir können heute noch mit den Pferden weg." Ennis hörte Jacks Frust und wollte ihm gerade antworten, als Jack ihn fragend anblickte. „Wo sind die Pferde Ennis, he?" „Hab sie nicht mitgebracht, Kumpel."

„Wieso nicht? Is was mit Deinem Auto? Sind die Pferde nicht ok?" Jack wirkte beunruhigt. Als Ennis nichts sagte, wandte er sich entnervt ab. „Himmel Ennis, sprich doch endlich. Der ganze Trip hier wird ja immer schlimmer. Erst kommste zu spät, dann bringste die Pferde nicht mit. Fehlt bloß noch, dass Du die Angel vergessen hast." Ennis schnaubte und lachte leise. „Jack, wir haben in den letzten zehn Jahren die Angel nicht ein einziges Mal benutzt. Du kannst eh nicht stillsitzen, wie willste denn da die Fische anlocken, he?"

Wieder schwiegen beide. Nach einer Weile räusperte sich Ennis. „Jack, wegen neulich ... uh ... ich wollte Dir sagen – also .., es tut mir leid!"

Jack blickte ihn an. „Leid tut es Dir? Es tut Dir leid? Das ist alles, was Du dazu zu sagen hast? Scheiße Ennis, Du hast mir meine Seele entrissen, mein Herz gebrochen – und alles, was Du dazu zu sagen hast ist, dass es Dir leid tut?" Jack stand auf. „Ennis, ehrlich gesagt, ich bin in einer verdammt schlechten Verfassung. Steck Dir Dein Mitleid sonst wo hin. Es interessiert mich nicht. Ich habe die ganzen letzten Wochen damit zugebracht zu überlegen, ob ich heute überhaupt komme. Und wenn ich mir den bisherigen Verlauf unseres Treffens anschaue, dann wäre ich besser in Childress geblieben und hätte mich zu Tode gesoffen. Ich hab die Schnauze voll – ich hau mich hin." Ohne Ennis noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, drehte er sich um und ging ins Zelt.

Ennis saß wie versteinert da. Noch nie hatte eine Begegnung zwischen ihnen mit einem Streit begonnen und es ging ihm durch und durch. Wieder verspürte er das Ziehen in der Brust und er sehnte sich nach einem Schluck Whiskey. Aber er hatte seinen Proviant noch im Auto und Jack wollte er im Augenblick nicht fragen.

Er blieb sitzen und hörte, wie Jack sich im Zelt auszog, den Reißverschluss seines Schlafsacks aufzog und in die Hülle kroch. Stille senkte sich über ihre kleine Enklave. Nach einer Weile meinte Ennis, Geräusche aus dem Zelt zu hören. Es klang wie unterdrücktes Weinen.

Ennis blieb das Herz stehen. Das konnte doch nicht sein ! Leise stand er auf und ging zum Zelt. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Plane und kroch ins Zelt. „Jack", flüsterte er. „Cowboy, was ist los?" Jack drehte sich weg. „Hau ab Ennis, lass mich in Ruhe."

Ennis zögerte. Schließlich zog er sich die Schuhe und seine Jacke aus und legte sich neben Jack. Sanft legte er seinen Arm um Jack und schmiegte sich an ihn. Er spürte, wie Jack sich versteifte. „Hey, Kumpel, entspann Dich, ok?" Zart strich er mit seiner Hand über Jacks Kopf, streichelte seine Wange und küsste seinen Nacken. Langsam fuhr er mit seiner Hand über Jacks Rücken, massierte seine verkrampften Muskeln. Seine Sinne waren bis aufs äußerste geschärft. Er nahm Jacks Geruch in sich auf, atmete ihn tief ein und drängte sich fordernd an seinen Rücken. Deutlicher fuhr er mit den Händen am Rücken entlang, über Jacks Hintern und tastet sich langsam nach vorne vor. Er spürte Jacks Erregung und beugte sich über ihn, um ihn zu küssen. Jack sah ihn aus dunklen Augen an, zögernd, ängstlich.

„Was ist Cowboy?" fragte Ennis zärtlich. „Brauchste ne extra Einladung?"

Hilflos nickte Jack. Ennis stöhnte leise auf, umfasste Jacks Kopf mit beiden Händen und presste seine Lippen auf Jacks Mund. Er schmeckte Salz von Jacks Tränen, Whiskey und einen leichten Nachgeschmack der letzten Zigarette. Tief drang er mit der Zunge vor, fordernd, drängend, knabberte an Jacks Lippen, umspielte seinen Mund, wanderte mit der Zunge von Jacks Ohr den Hals entlang, Jacks Duft einatmend. Aphrodisierend. Ennis Herz schlug schneller, seine Bewegungen wurden drängender, leise stöhnend zog er den Schlafsack weg, nestelte an Jacks Pyjamaknöpfen. „Himmel, Cowboy", murmelte er. „Was haste Dir das Scheiß-Ding überhaupt erst angezogen."

Ungeduldig riss er am Stoff, die Knöpfe sprengten ab und Jack lag nackt vor ihm. Sein Oberkörper schimmerte im Mondlicht. Ennis beugte sich über Jack, streichelte seinen Bauch und seine Brust. Fasziniert beobachtet er das Muskelspiel, als Jack sich leise stöhnend unter ihm wand, mitgetrieben von Ennis Leidenschaft. Jack hatte die Augen geschlossen und ergab sich Ennis Liebkosungen. Ennis beugte sich wieder über Jack. „Jack, bitte küss mich", bat er ihn flüsternd. Jack öffnete die Augen. Sein Blick heftete sich an Ennis, verschleiert vor Leidenschaft. Er sah Ennis an und entdeckte in seinem Blick eine tiefe Zärtlichkeit, als dieser ihn lächelnd ansah.

Ein überwältigendes Gefühl erfasste Jack. „Verdammt soll ich sein", dachte er. „Dieser Mann ist mein Leben und mein Tod."

Er setzte sich auf, umschlang Ennis mit seinen Armen, drückte ihn an sich, streichelte ihn und beugte seinen Kopf, um Ennis Mund zu empfangen. Wild trafen sie sich, verzweifelt klammerten sie sich aneinander, tief drangen ihre Zungen ein, ihre Hände umklammerten sich. Wie Ertrinkende hielten sie sich aneinander fest.

„Jack", murmelte Ennis „Jack, fuckin' Twist". Aufschluchzend suchte er wieder Jacks Mund. Küssend ließen sie sich fallen, so dass Jack nun auf Ennis lag. Irgendwie konnten sich beide von den restlichen Kleidungsstücken befreien. Hemmungslos fielen sie übereinander her, getrieben von dem einzigen Wunsch, die Einsamkeit der letzten Wochen vergessen zu machen – zumindest für ein paar Stunden.


	4. Chapter 4

Erschöpft lagen sie nebeneinander, atemlos von der Gewalt der Gefühle, die über sie hineingebrochen war. Die Nacht war mild und sternenklar. Schimmerndes Mondlicht fiel ins Zelt. Jack drehte seinen Kopf zu Ennis und blickte ihn an. Es war, wie er vorausgesehen hatte: die Qual der letzten Wochen war vergessen. Nichts existierte mehr für ihn – außer Ennis und der Tatsache, dass er mit ihm hier war, an diesem gottverlassenen Ort irgendwo in Wyoming. Er seufzte auf.

„Issn los, Jack?" nuschelte Ennis und schmiegte sein Gesicht an Jacks Kopf. „Ich frage mich", antwortete Jack leise „warum Du die Pferde nicht mitgebracht hast. Ich mein, es stört mich nicht, die ganze nächste Woche mit Dir hier im Zelt zu verbringen – aber meinst Du nicht auch, dass ein bisschen frische Luft zwischendurch gut tun würde?" Jack küsste Ennis Brust und Ennis spürte dabei sein Lächeln.

Ennis lachte leise. „Cowboy, wenn Du frische Luft willst – wir können auch vor dem Zelt weiter machen. Was die Pferde angeht ... hmm ... also, was soll ich sagen – ich hab sie nicht mehr."

„Du hast Deine Pferde nicht mehr? Warum?" Jack blickte Ennis erstaunt an.

„Jack, ich hab die verdammten Gäule verkauft."

„Verkauft. So, so. Verkauft ?" Jack setzte sich auf und blickte auf Ennis herunter. „Hab ich das eben richtig gehört?" Ennis nickte. „Und sagst Du mir vielleicht auch, warum Du das getan hast?"

Ennis stützte sich auf seinen Arm und blickte auf den Boden. „Jack, das wollte ich Dir vorhin eigentlich schon sagen. Aber wir sind irgendwie davon abgekommen." Ein leises Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund.

„Also, mit den Pferden, das war so ... ich hab in den letzten Wochen viel nachgedacht." Ennis stockte. „Mein Freund, wenn Du anfängst nachzudenken, macht mir das Angst", flüsterte Jack.

Ennis blickte kurz zu ihm hin, ein schiefes Grinsen blitzte kurz auf. „Ich weiß Jack, mir auch. Aber diesmal ... es war anders ... Ich hatte diese Träume, seit Du weggefahren bist. Hab viel getrunken in den letzten Wochen. Mehr als sonst." Jack schloss die Augen und senkte den Kopf. Sacht berührte er Ennis Schulter. Ennis umfasste Jacks Hand, holte tief Luft und sprach weiter.

„Jack, Du musst mir glauben, es tut mir so leid, was ich vor vier Wochen gesagt habe. Weißt Du, die Mädchen waren da, Du hast mich überrascht ... na ja ... ich war nicht vorbereitet und hatte nicht erwartet, dass Du – also, na ja .. Du weißt schon."

„ENNIS ! Sprich zu mir in ganzen Sätzen. Was willst Du mir sagen?", fuhr Jack ihn an.

Ennis zuckte zusammen. „Jack, ich bin nicht so der große Redner. Ich habe mir auf der Fahrt hierhin die Wörter zurecht gelegt, aber verdammt – ich bin ein bisschen nervös." Er räusperte sich und fuhr fort. „Also, ich hatte diese Träume, dass Du wegfährst und ich Dich nicht aufhalten konnte. Jede verdammte Nacht in den letzten vier Wochen bin ich aufgewacht und konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Mein Boss hat mich zur Sau gemacht, hat mir gesagt, ich solle meine Probleme mit meinem Weib in den Griff kriegen." Ennis lachte leise auf und sah Jack an. Jacks Gesicht war unbeweglich. Ennis blickte wieder auf den Boden und sprach weiter.

„Um es kurz zu machen: ich war so einsam wie noch nie zuvor. Ich habe immer wieder Dein Gesicht gesehen, als Du weg gefahren bist und es hat ... es hat ... es hat mir das Herz gebrochen", setzte Ennis leise hinzu. Sein Kiefer zuckte und Jack merkte, dass Ennis kurz davor war, in Tränen auszubrechen. „Sch, ist gut Ennis, erzähl weiter", wisperte Jack atemlos.

Ennis wischte sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „Jack, ich habe in den letzten Wochen Angst gehabt, Dich zu verlieren. Ich hatte gedacht, ich seh Dich nicht mehr wieder. Ich hab an Deinen Augen gesehen ... also ... na ja, dass ich Dich verletzt habe. Ich wollte das nicht. Jack, ich ertrage es nicht, Dich leiden zu sehen", brach es aus ihm heraus. Ennis blickte kurz zu Jack und sah, dass dieser Tränen in den Augen hatte. Jack nickte ihm zu „Weiter", sagte er.

Ennis schluckte. „Die Angst Dich zu verlieren, war schlimm. Ich hab's kaum ausgehalten. Und als mein Boss mir dann die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt hat, hab ich gedacht, ich geb ihm gar nicht erst die Gelegenheit."

„Die Gelegenheit wofür, Ennis?"

„Mich rauszuschmeißen. Ich habe gekündigt." „Du hast gekündigt? Und was hat das nun mit den Pferden zu tun?" Jack wusste nicht mehr, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte.

„Die Pferde hab ich ihm verkauft. Ich brauchte Geld, um es Alma zu geben." „Du brauchtest Geld ... um es Alma zu geben ?" Jack schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Mein Freund, ich will ja – aber ich versteh kein Wort. Erzähl mir doch bitte der Reihe nach, damit ich mitkomme."

Ennis seufzte tief auf. „Ja, ich denke, das sollte ich wohl tun."


	5. Chapter 5

„Herein", bellte eine barsche Stimme durch die Tür. Ennis trat ein. „Ah, Del Mar, was verschafft mir denn die Ehre, he?"

„Sir, Mr. McGill, muss mit Ihnen reden." Ennis stand vor dem Schreibtisch seines Vorarbeiters. Nervös knetete er den Hut in seiner Hand und blickte auf den Boden.

„Na, dann spuck's mal aus, bevor's verdaut ist." Lachend schlug sich McGill auf die Schenkel. Die eigenen Witze waren doch immer noch die besten. Ennis blickte ihn von unten herauf an und verzog leicht den Mund.

„Sir, will's kurz machen. Ich kündige." McGills Lachen gefror. „Kündigen? Wieso?" „Private Sache, Sir."

„Privat, so, so." McGill schnaubte und zog aus seiner Schreibtischschublade eine Dose Schnupftabak hervor.

„Na ja, den besten Eindruck haste mir in den letzten Wochen nicht gemacht, Del Mar", sprach's und zog sich eine Prise Tabak durch die Nase. Ennis sah angewidert weg, als ein schwarzer Pfropfen an der Nase hängen blieb.

„Sir, gibt da noch was", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Wollte Sie fragen ob Sie mir meine beiden Pferde abkaufen. Weiß, sie brauchen noch welche für die Jungs auf den Rinderweiden. Mach nen guten Preis, sind gute Tiere."

McGill zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Pferde willste mir noch verkaufen? Schau an – die Frau muss ja was können." Wieder lachte er meckernd auf, zog ein Taschentuch aus der Hose und putzte sich umständlich die Nase.

„Hab die Pferde draußen, Sir."

„Hui, der Mann hat's aber eilig. Na, dann will ich mal schauen, ob ich mir noch zwei PS mehr zulege." Kichernd erhob er sich und stapfte schwerfällig zur Tür. „Wie sieht se denn aus Deine Kleine? Macht sie was her?" Interessiert blickte McGill auf Ennis zurück, der ihm langsam folgte. Ennis antwortete nicht und McGill sprach auch schon weiter.

„Weißte mein Junge, das mit den Weibern, das ist so'ne Sache. Also, wenn ich da an meine denke ... Mein lieber Mann, die hatte damals was drauf. Hat mich lange zappeln lassen und ihr alter Herr, der hatte mich ganz schön auf dem Kieker. Hat er heute immer noch, der alte Hund. Na, was soll's. Ich sag immer, die Freuden im Bett wiegen so einiges auf." Krachend schlug er sich mit der Hand auf seinen Bauch und grinste selbstgefällig. „Stimmste mir zu, Junge?"

Ennis brummte. „Na, bist ja noch jung. Wirst'e schon noch merken. Aha, da ham wir ja Deine beiden Gäule. So, meine Hübschen, kommt mal her." McGill fasste die beiden Tiere am Halfter und zog sie aus dem Anhänger. Prüfend sah er den Tieren ins Maul, inspizierte das Gebiss und die Fesseln, klopfte den Bauch ab, fasste die Mähne an und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, den Schweif anzuheben und einen prüfenden Blick auf den Darmausgang der Tiere zu werfen.

Wohlwollend brummte er und wandte sich Ennis zu. „Was willste für die beiden haben?" „Sir, fünftausend für beide, nen Tausender mehr, wenn Sie mir noch den Hänger abkaufen." „Den Hänger willste auch noch loswerden? He, he, soll wohl was Gemütlicheres her, was?" Gackernd reichte er Ennis die Hand. „Wir kommen ins Geschäft, Junge. Komm mit ins Büro, geb Dir das Geld in bar. Schätze, hast direkte Verwendung dafür."

Im Büro nahm Ennis das Geld entgegen, quittierte den Empfang und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Mach's gut, Del Mar. Hoffe, Deine Kleine ist es wert!" Wieder lachte McGill auf.

Ennis drehte sich um.

„McGill, meine Kleine ist ein Kerl – und ja, er ist es wert." Sprach's, setzte sich seinen Hut auf und ging zur Tür hinaus.

Sprachlos sah McGill ihm hinterher. „Hol mich der Teufel", presste er hervor. „Del Mar ist nen verdammter Schwuler, wer hätte das gedacht." Diesmal lachte er nicht.


	6. Chapter 6

Ennis setzte sich in sein Auto und ließ den Kopf hängen. Der Verkauf der Pferde tat ihm leid. Sie hatten ihm viel bedeutet, waren sie doch auf allen heimlichen Treffen mit Jack dabei gewesen.

„Del Mar, reiß Dich zusammen", redete er sich zu. „Du hast noch eine wichtige Aufgabe zu erledigen."

Er setzte sich auf, startete den Wagen und fuhr mit durchdrehenden Reifen vom Hof. Eine halbe Stunde später war er in Riverton angekommen und parkte vor Almas Haus. Alma war seit einigen Monaten wieder verheiratet, und das war auch gut so. Es beruhigte Ennis, sie gut aufgehoben zu wissen.

Seufzend zog er den Schlüssel aus dem Schloss und stieg schwerfällig aus dem Wagen. Langsam, mit hängenden Schultern ging er auf das Haus zu und klopfte an die Tür. Es war noch relativ früh am Tag, seine beiden Mädchen waren noch in der Schule, Munroe stand sicher noch im Laden – die einzige Person, die er also treffen konnte und wollte war Alma.

Ennis hörte Schritte und Alma erschien mit gesenktem Kopf an der Tür. Ennis lächelte leise. Typisch Alma. Sie schaute nie, wer vor der Tür stand. Alma öffnete gedankenverloren die Tür „Ja, bitte?" sagte sie und schaute langsam auf.

„Oh, Ennis, was machst Du hier zu dieser Zeit?" Verwirrt blickte sie ihn an. „Die Mädchen sind in der Schule und Du kannst sie auch erst am nächsten Wochenende wieder haben. Das ist so abgesprochen und ich bin im Augenblick nicht gewillt, Ausnahmen zu machen."

„Alma, deswegen bin ich gekommen. Ich ... ich muss mit Dir reden. Kann ich ... hm ... kann ich reinkommen?" Alma blickte ihn misstrauisch an. „Munroe kommt bald zum Mittagessen nach Hause Ennis. Er sieht es nicht gern, wenn ... na ja, Du weißt schon."

„Alma, bitte, es dauert nicht lange und ich versprech Dir, ich bin weg, wenn er da ist." Zögernd öffnete Alma die Tür. „Nun gut, dann komm rein. Setz Dich in die Küche, ich komme gleich."

Ennis ging voran und nahm am Küchentisch Platz. Die Küche war sauber und aufgeräumt. Alma legte viel Wert auf Ordnung. An den Wänden hingen einige Zeichnungen seiner Mädchen. Er sah eine Karte von Junior, die sie ihrer Mutter zum Valentinstag geschenkt hatte. „MAMI, ich hab Dich lieb!" stand dort mit Kinderschrift geschrieben. Ennis lächelte. Sein Blick fiel auf ein Heft, das auf dem Küchentisch lag. Es war ein Schulheft von Jenny, seiner jüngeren Tochter. Behutsam nahm er das Heft in die Hand und blätterte es durch. Tests aus ihrem Englischkurs waren darin enthalten. Sie war eine gute Schülerin, die Lehrerin war voll des Lobes.

Ennis legte das Heft wieder an den angestammten Platz, als Alma zur Tür hereinkam. Sie sah, dass Ennis das Heft gelesen hatte.

„Jenny, sie ist gut in der Schule. Kann gut schreiben." „Das hat sie dann nicht von ihrem Daddy", antwortete Ennis leise und sah lächelnd zu Alma, die den Blick zögernd erwiderte. „Nein, Ennis, das hat sie sicher nicht von Dir", sagte sie und atmete tief ein. „Worüber willst Du mit mir sprechen?"

Ennis schluckte und räusperte sich. Umständlich nahm er einen Briefumschlag aus seiner Jackentaschen. „Alma, das ist für Dich und die Mädchen. Das sind fünftausend Dollar, mein Anteil an Unterhalt für Junior und Jenny für das ganze nächste Jahr." Ohne Alma anzusehen, schob er ihr den Umschlag zu.

Alma sah fassungslos auf das Geld, das sie in der Hand hielt. „Ennis, woher hast Du auf einmal das viele Geld – und warum zur Hölle gibst Du es mir im voraus?" Ennis zuckte zusammen. Alma war eine gläubige Frau und dass sie Schimpfwörter benutzte kam nie vor – fast nie, erinnerte er sich.

„Alma, ich habe meine Pferde und meinen Anhänger verkauft. Daher habe ich das Geld. McGill hat es mir vorhin in bar gegeben und ich wollte es Dir direkt bringen." „Warum hast Du Deine Pferde verkauft?" Irritiert schaute Alma ihn an.

„Alma, was ich Dir jetzt sagen muss, fällt mir sehr schwer. Wir haben nie darüber geredet, warum ... also ... als wir auseinander gegangen sind – als Du die Scheidung eingereicht hast. Alma, ich weiß, ich bin Dir nie gerecht geworden, aber Du sollst bitte eines wissen. Ich hätte Dich nie verlassen, die Mädchen und Du wart mir immer wichtig ..." „Nicht so wichtig wie Deine Angelausflüge mit Deinem Kumpel Jack", warf Alma mit harter Stimme ein.

Ennis zuckte zusammen. „Alma, ...", begann er.

„Ennis, hör auf ! Wenn wir schon nie darüber geredet haben und Du jetzt alles auf den Tisch bringen willst, dann werde ich Dir sagen, weswegen ich die Scheidung eingereicht habe. Verdammt Ennis ! Ich hatte es so satt, das Bett mit einer dritten Person zu teilen, kannst Du das nicht verstehen ?"

„Alma, ich habe nicht ... ich habe nie ... was meinst Du damit, ‚das Bett mit einer dritten Person teilen'?", stammelte Ennis.

„Ach Scheiße, Ennis", schluchzte Alma auf. „Ich habe Dich damals gesehen. Mit Jack. Unten an der Treppe. Wie ihr Euch geküsst habt. ... mich hast Du nie so geküsst, Du Schwein !" schrie Alma ihn an.

Ennis starrte Alma mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sein Gesicht war aschfahl, seine Hände zitterten. „Du hast mich – Du hast uns gesehen?", flüsterte er mit gebrochener Stimme. „Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt, Alma?"

„Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen, Ennis? Hätte ich Dich bitten sollen, nicht mehr zu fahren? Dann wärst Du trotzdem gefahren. Hätte ich Dich damals verlassen sollen? Ja, vielleicht hätte ich das tun sollen", gab sie sich selbst die Antwort und schluchzte auf. „Aber die Mädchen waren noch so klein. Sie brauchten Mummy und Daddy – und ich wusste nicht wohin und außerdem ... ach vergiss es !" „Was soll ich vergessen, Alma?" fragte Ennis mit leiser Stimme.

„Ennis, ist Dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich Dich geliebt habe?" sagte sie tonlos und blickte ihn mit gebrochenen Augen an. „Wie sehr habe ich mir gewünscht, dass Du meine Gefühle irgendwann erwiderst. Ich hatte gedacht, dass es mit der Zeit kommt, hatte gehofft, die Mädchen würden Dir dabei helfen. Aber als ich Dich mit ihm gesehen habe wusste ich, dass Du für mich nie so empfinden würdest wie für JACK." Angewidert sprach sie Jacks Namen aus und Ennis hatte den Eindruck, dass sie am liebsten auch noch vor Abscheu auf den Bogen gespuckt hätte.

Ennis starrte sie fassungslos an und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Alma", begann er stockend. „Es tut mir so unendlich leid. Ich habe das nie gewollt, ich habe Dich nie verletzen wollen, bitte glaube mir das." Er biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Die ganze Situation war schlimmer, als er sich je vorgestellt hatte.

„Alma, jetzt wo die Dinge ausgesprochen sind – nun ja ..." Ennis holte tief Luft. „Alma, es ist so, ich habe bei McGill gekündigt. Ich habe meine Pferde und meinen Anhänger verkauft. Ich ... ich habe Dir das Geld gegeben, weil ich ... hm ... ich denke, ich werde die Stadt verlassen."

„Du wirst die Stadt verlassen, um was zu tun, Ennis? Mit Deinem schwulen Freund zusammen ziehen?" Alma spie die Worte förmlich aus. Ennis fühlte sich, als hätte sie ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen.

„Alma, ich ... ich bin nicht schwul. Und sprich nicht so von Jack." „Ach Ennis, hör doch auf ! Wie nennst Du das denn sonst, he? Was ist das denn sonst, wenn zwei Männer sich küssen und gemeinsam auf heimliche Ausflüge fahren, he?" Verächtlich blickte sie ihn an.

„Alma, das ist doch völlig unbedeutend", versuchte Ennis einzuwenden, schockiert von der Macht der Gefühle, die Alma über ihn kommen ließ.

„Alles, was ich Dir sagen wollte ist, das es mir leid tut und dass ich möchte, dass die Mädchen im kommenden Jahr gut versorgt sind. Ich werde mir einen neuen Job suchen, ich weiß noch nicht wo ... ich muss erst mit Jack ..." Er unterbrach sich und biss sich erneut auf die Lippe, die mittlerweile anfing zu bluten.

Er holte tief Luft. „Alma, ich bitte Dich, nimm das Geld an, leg es für die Mädchen beiseite. Sobald ich weiß, wo ich einen neuen Job gefunden habe, werde ich die Mädchen wieder zu mir nehmen und Dir den Unterhalt bezahlen." Bittend sah er sie an, doch in ihr Blick war ausdruckslos und in sich gekehrt.

„Ennis, ich denke, dass ich Dir die Mädchen nicht mehr geben werde", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Was soll ich ihnen sagen, wer Du bist?" „Wer ich bin, Alma? Wer ich BIN? Zur Hölle noch mal, ich bin ihr DADDY. Das bin ich immer gewesen und das werde ich immer sein!" Erregt sprang er auf.

„Ist das so, Ennis? Ich denke nicht. Die Mädchen leben hier in Riverton, einer Kleinstadt. Es wird Gerede aufkommen wegen Dir. Die Mädchen und ich werden es ausbaden müssen – ich bin nicht gewillt, sie der Situation stärker als nötig auszusetzen." Alma stand langsam auf und sah Ennis an.

„Alma", sagte Ennis flehend. „Tu mir und den Mädchen das nicht an ! Niemand außer Dir weiß davon. Lass es mich den Mädchen erklären. Sie werden es verstehen."

„Ennis, Du überschätzt Dich", sagte Alma. „Du verstehst Dich doch selbst kaum, wie willst Du das Deinen Kindern beibringen." Müde seufzte sie. „Ich bitte Dich jetzt, zu gehen, Ennis. Ich verspreche Dir, ich werde das Geld für die Kinder in Deinem Sinne verwenden. Ich werde den Mädchen erzählen, dass Du einen Job in einer anderen Stadt in einem anderen Staat angenommen hast. Ich werde Ihnen Deine Grüße und Deine Liebe ausrichten – mehr kann ich im Augenblick nicht tun, ich bitte Dich, das zu verstehen."

Ennis presste die Zähne aufeinander und sah sie an. Er wusste, er konnte im Augenblick nicht mehr erreichen. Er sah Alma an, nickte ihr zu und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Haus.

Erst zu Hause erlaubte er sich, zu weinen wie er noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben geweint hatte.


	7. Chapter 7

Ennis verstummte. Sein Gesicht war tränenverschmiert, sein Blick ausdruckslos. Schwer atmend blickte er auf den Boden.

Jack blickte ihn fassungslos an und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Er hatte Angst, Ennis zu berühren. Er wusste, dass Ennis in emotionalen Situationen aggressiv reagieren und jegliche Zuwendung und jeglichen Trost wild von sich weisen würde. Eine solche Auseinandersetzung wollte er in jedem Fall vermeiden.

Und er fühlte sich schuldig. Ennis hatte seinetwegen eine Entscheidung getroffen – mit furchtbaren Auswirkungen: seine Mädchen waren vorerst unerreichbar, er hatte keinen Job mehr, kein Geld – und McGill wusste von Ennis' Neigungen. Ennis konnte nicht mehr zurück in sein altes Leben. Jack schauderte als ihm klar wurde, dass sein winziger Funken Hoffnung in einer Katastrophe für sie beide enden würde, wenn Ennis der Preis für die gemeinsame Zukunft zu hoch war.

„Ennis", flüsterte Jack schließlich. „Ennis, wann ist das alles passiert?" „Heute morgen, Jack" stammelte Ennis mit tonloser Stimme. Er stöhnte auf, hielt sich seinen Bauch und stürmte aus dem Zelt. Jack hörte sein Würgen und Schluchzen und wagte nicht sich zu rühren.

Erst als Ennis verstummte, ging er leise zu ihm, hockte sich neben ihn und nahm in sanft in den Arm. Ennis ließ es geschehen und zu Jacks Fassungslosigkeit gesellte sich ein Gefühl tiefen Erstaunens als er merkte, dass Ennis sich fallen ließ, hilflos an ihn klammernd.

Beschützend schlang er die Arme um Ennis, wiegte ihn behutsam hin und her und murmelte leise unzusammenhängende Wörter – einfach nur, um etwas zu sagen von dem er hoffte, dass es Ennis beruhigen würde.

Und so hockten sie in der sternklaren Nacht und hielten sich gegenseitig fest.

„Ennis", wisperte Jack nach einer Weile. „Lass uns ins Zelt zurück gehen, ok?" Ennis nickte nur und stand auf. Doch bevor er Jack ins Zeltinnere folgte, ging er zum See, ließ sich am Ufer nieder, spülte seinen Mund mit Wasser aus, trank ein paar Schlucke und wusch sein Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser ab. Er schauderte.

Jack beobachtete ihn aus der Entfernung, sah wie das Mondlicht seinen Rücken silbrig schimmern ließ, erfreute sich an dem Spiel der Muskeln – und wäre am liebsten über ihn hergefallen, um ihn dort und auf der Stelle zu nehmen.

In diesem Augenblick drehte Ennis sich um. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, über die Entfernung, versanken ineinander. Ennis ging langsam auf Jack zu und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen.

Seine Augen leuchteten, seine Haut glühte. Sanft nahm er Jacks Gesicht in seine Hände und streichelte mit den Daumen Jacks Wangen, strich zart über Jacks Lippen und beugte sich zu ihm.

Jacks Knie wurden weich und er musste sich an Ennis festhalten, um nicht zu straucheln.

Atemlos sah er Ennis an, tatenlos gebannt in dieser intimen Situation. Er hatte Ennis noch nicht so sanft und zärtlich erlebt, noch nie war Ennis so behutsam mit Jack umgegangen.

„Jack", flüsterte Ennis mit rauer Stimme. „Mein Tag war unglaublich beschissen. Mein Leben liegt in Trümmern vor mir. Das einzige, ich schwör's bei Gott, das einzige, was mich heute aufrecht erhalten hat, war der Gedanke, Dich wieder zu sehen, und Dir zusagen, dass ich ... dass ich Dich ..."

Ennis stockte und blickte zu Boden.

Jack wagte nicht zu atmen und streichelte sanft Ennis Rücken, um ihn zum Weitersprechen zu ermutigen. Ennis vergrub sein Gesicht in Jacks Haaren und hielt in fest an sich gedrückt.

„Jack", wisperte er so leise, dass Jack es kaum hören konnte. „Ich bin hier, weil ich Dir sagen möchte, dass ich Dich liebe und ich bin hier, weil ich Dir sagen möchte, dass ich ‚ja' sage."

Jack blickte Ennis lächelnd an, in seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen. Er umfasste Ennis Kopf mit beiden Händen, sanft erst, dann zog er ihn heftig zu sich hin und küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, die ihrer beider Herzen sprengen und sie in dieser Nacht noch lange nicht schlafen ließ.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack erwachte im ersten Morgengrauen und wusste nicht wo er war. Langsam versuchte er, sich zu orientieren, verwirrt, dass nicht wie sonst ein alkoholdurchtränkter Nebel sein Bewusstsein umhüllte. Und dann kam die Erinnerung wieder. Die letzte Nacht, die hemmungslose Leidenschaft, Ennis. Ein Traum. Ein wundervoller Traum. Er stöhnte lustvoll auf.

„Gib Ruhe Cowboy, is noch zu früh", grummelte es neben ihm und ein Arm legte sich schlaftrunken auf seine empfindlichste Stelle. Jack zog die Luft ein und war schlagartig hellwach. Ennis war tatsächlich da, es war kein Traum gewesen!

Jack drehte den Kopf. Ennis lag dort, wieder selig schlafend. Jack blickte ihn an, sah Ennis dunkelblonde Haare, die sich an den Ohren leicht lockten, die Augenbrauen, sonst immer misstrauisch gerunzelt, nun im Schlaf entspannt, von einzelnen grauen Härchen durchzogen, seine langen blonden Wimpern, und die ersten kleinen Fältchen, die sich in den Augenwinkeln zeigten, sein Mund – sonst immer etwas verkniffen und verbittert – im Schlaf lächelnd.

Jack stellte sich vor, wie dieser Mund ihn in der letzten Nach geküsst, ihn animiert und angeregt hatte – und ein erregtes Kribbeln fuhr in Wellen durch seinen Körper.

„Lass ihn schlafen", dachte er. „Genieß den Anblick und denk Dir was schönes dabei, aber lass ihn schlafen ... lass ihn schlafen ... lass ihn ..." „Ach Scheiß drauf – schlafen kannst Du im nächsten Leben" murmelte Jack in Ennis Ohr und ehe er wusste, was er tat, küsste er Ennis sanft auf den Mund.

Keine Reaktion.

Er küsste ihn wieder.

Keine Reaktion.

Er küsste ... Himmel ! Jack wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, als Ennis ihn plötzlich packte und ihn – immer noch schlaftrunken – auf den Rücken drehte, sich auf ihn legte, seinen Körper drängend an ihn presste und ihm die Lunge aus dem Leib küsste. „Ennis", keuchte Jack nach einer Weile. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Du ... also ... Verdammt ... nimm mich mit ... so war das nicht ... ich wollte doch bloß ... oh, die Uhrzeit muss ich mir merken ..." konnte er nur noch unzusammenhängend stammeln.

„Jack, halt die Schnauze, ich hasse Geplapper am frühen morgen", flüsterte Ennis mit vor Erregung heiserer Stimme. Jack lachte leise und tat, was Ennis wollte.

Einige Stunden später und um einige Erfahrungen und Freuden reicher, saßen Ennis und Jack einträchtig nebeneinander am Lagerfeuer und genossen die morgendliche Stimmung am See.

„Jack," sagte Ennis nach einer Weile. „Wie geht es jetzt weiter, hm?"

„Tja, schätze, wir werden hier noch ein bisschen sitzen, uns unterhalten, was soviel heißt wie „Ich-rede-und-du-hörst-zu", und wenn uns die Lust überkommt, weil wir beide so unwiderstehlich sind, werden wir uns die Seele aus dem Leib vögeln. Herrliche Vorstellung...!", sagte Jack und blickte Ennis träumerisch lächelnd an.

„Jack", murmelte Ennis und eine leichte Röte überzog seine Wangen. „DAS habe ich nun nicht gemeint. „Nein? Dann präzisiere Deine Frage, Ennis", sagte Jack, leise in sich hinein lachend.

„Ich meine ... uh ... also, was werden wir tun, wenn wir von hier wegfahren?"

„Ach so, daran hast Du gedacht", sagte Jack mit gespielter Enttäuschung.

„Tja, schätze, ich hab da noch ein paar Dinge in Childress zu klären", sagte er eine Weile später und blickte Ennis ernst an. „Bin's Lureen und Bobby schuldig. Muss auf jeden Fall noch mal hin. Was ist mit Dir? Haste noch privaten Kram in Riverton?" Ennis nickte.

„Tja, dann sieht das wohl so aus, dass wir gemeinsam nach Riverton fahren, Deine Sachen holen. Ich fahre dann nach Childress und wir treffen uns irgendwo in der Mitte und schauen, wo wir bleiben können."

Ennis blickte Jack stirnrunzelnd an. „Jack, brauchst nicht mit nach Riverton kommen. Denke, ist besser, wenn ich alleine fahre." Jack blickte Ennis prüfend an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Ennis. Ich werde mit Dir mitkommen. Von hier sind es nur ein paar Stunden Fahrt und ich möchte nicht, dass Du alleine fährst, nach allem, was dort passiert ist." Als Ennis widersprechen wollte, fiel Jack ihm ins Wort: „Ennis, ich seh das so: von jetzt und in alle Ewigkeit, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, verstehst Du, was ich Dir sagen will? Du musst nichts mehr alleine durchstehen und deswegen komme ich mit Dir mit, Diskussion beendet !"

Ennis schwieg, schwieg lange und Jack dachte schon, dass er zu weit gegangen war, als Ennis ihn endlich lächelnd ansah, nickte und leise sagte: „Von jetzt und in alle Ewigkeit, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten. Ja, Jack, ich habe verstanden. Ich werde Dich mitnehmen nach Riverton und danach fahren wir beide nach Childress." „Keine Widerrede", setzte er mit einer energischen Handbewegung nach, als Jack Luft holte.

„Du Schweinehund", sagte Jack leise lächelnd und nahm Ennis Hand in seine Hand. „In Ordnung. Bringen wir also morgen gemeinsam unser Leben in Ordnung.


	9. Chapter 9

Ennis fuhr auf den Hof und hielt mit quietschenden Reifen an. Jack folgte ihm wenige Minuten später. Gemeinsam betraten sie Ennis Haus. Jack sah sich neugierig um. Es wirkte alles etwas verfallen, wenig gepflegt und – wie er zugeben musste – sehr unpersönlich. Nichts hier brachte er mit Ennis in Verbindung.

Ihn schauderte, als er daran dachte, dass Ennis hier die letzten Monate alleine verbracht hatte und er war – nicht nur aus eigenen egoistischen Gründen – froh, dass für Ennis diese einsame Zeit vorbei war. Sie hatten abgesprochen, dass sie Ennis Sachen zusammen packen, dann den Schlüssel bei Ennis Vermieter abgeben und Riverton wieder in Richtung Childress verlassen würden.

Jack ging in die Küche, um sich ein Glas Wasser einzuschenken und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Er dachte darüber nach, wie sehr sich sein Leben auf einmal geändert hatte. Staunend stellte er fest, dass er seit zwei Tagen keinen Tropfen Alkohol angerührt hatte.

Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er aber noch keine Idee, wie es nach seinem Zwischenstopp in Childress weiter gehen würde.

Wo sollten sie wohnen, in welchem Bundesstaat, in welcher Stadt würden sie einigermaßen unbehelligt leben können? Dass er gemeinsam mit Ennis nach Lightning Flat zurück ging, schloss er aus. Sein Vater konnte zwar Hilfe gebrauchen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob Ennis sich dort wohlfühlen würde. Andererseits – es wäre immerhin ein Ausgangspunkt, von dem aus sie weitere Schritte überlegen könnten. Er seufzte auf. „Wir werden sehen", dachte er.

Ennis saß in der Zwischenzeit auf seinem Bett im Schlafzimmer und hielt ein Bild seiner beiden Töchter in den Händen. Das Herz wurde ihm schwer, als er an Almas letzte Worte dachte und die Aussicht, seine beiden Kinder vielleicht für eine lange Zeit nicht sehen zu können, verursachten ihm Magenschmerzen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und saß lange Zeit unbeweglich da. Leise Schritte holten ihn aus seiner Apathie. Jack kam ins Zimmer und setzte sich neben ihn. Er nahm Ennis das Bild aus den Händen und betrachtet es. Beide Mädchen hatten lange, blonde Haare, blaue Augen und vor allem Junior war Ennis sehr ähnlich. Er berührte Jack, das zu sehen.

„Sie sind süß, Deine beiden", sagte er leise. Ennis nickte.

Beide schwiegen eine lange Zeit, jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken. Irgendwann sah Jack auf die Uhr. „Ennis, wie lange sind Deine Mädchen gewöhnlich in der Schule?", fragte er. „Hm, keine Ahnung. Schätze bis zwei, drei Uhr", antwortete Ennis.

„Ennis, warum fährst Du nicht zur Schule und versuchst, mit Deinen Mädchen zu sprechen? Du könntest sie am Schultor abfangen und ihnen alles erklären. Wenn Du jetzt losfährst, kannst Du es rechtzeitig schaffen." Jack blickte Ennis erwartungsvoll an. „Jack, ich weiß nicht, ob sie mit mir reden wollen. Wer weiß, was Alma ..." „Ennis. Deine Mädchen WERDEN mit Dir reden wollen. Du bist ihr Daddy ! Und was immer Alma ihnen gesagt haben mag – gib Euch dreien die Chance, alles ins rechte Licht zu rücken." Ennis zögerte. „Ennis, gib Dir selbst einen Tritt. Wenn Du es nicht machst, helfe ich Dir nach, das schwöre ich!"

Ennis blickte Jack an, dachte an die vielen Chancen, die er in seinem Leben bisher hatte vorbei ziehen lassen und dachte daran, wie sehr er es bereute. Er stand auf. „Bin für ein paar Stunden weg, Jack." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, ging er aus dem Zimmer, polterte die Treppe hinunter und als Jack den Wagen vom Hof fahren hörte, seufzte er auf: „Dann werd ich wohl mal mit dem Packen anfangen."

Ennis trat das Gaspedal durch. Die Idee, seine Mädchen noch einmal zu sehen, ließ sein Herz höher schlagen, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, was er ihnen sagen sollte. „Reden, Du musst einfach nur reden", versuchte er sich selbst Mut zuzusprechen. In Gedanken versunken passierte er die Ortseinfahrt von Riverton und bog in die Straße ab, die zur Schule führte.

Das Auto von McGill, das ihm entgegenkam und den hasserfüllten Blick, den dieser ihm zuwarf, bemerkte er nicht.


	10. Chapter 10

Ennis parkte in einiger Entfernung vom Schultor. Soweit er es sehen konnte, lag der Schulhof verlassen da. Wenn er Glück hatte, waren die Kinder noch im Unterricht. Er stieg mit klopfendem Herzen aus, ging langsam in Richtung Schule und stellte sich in den Schatten einer großen Platane. Von dort hatte er eine gute Sicht auf den Ausgang.

Es war still auf den Straßen und Ennis lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Baum, die Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Jacke vergraben, den Kopf gesenkt, seinen Hut ins Gesicht gezogen. Seine Gefühle fuhren Karussell. Das erste Mal seit einigen Tagen war er mit sich und seinen Gedanken alleine, fing an zu erfassen, welche Wendung sein Leben genommen hatte. Er dachte an die letzten Tage, an Jack und wie sehr er seine Gesellschaft genossen hatte, wie wunderbar sich das Leben auf einmal anfühlte. Es war nicht nur das körperliche – so glaubte er zumindest – was die beiden miteinander verband. Nein, da war mehr, das spürte er, konnte aber nicht genau definieren, worin dieses „mehr" bestand.

Er hatte nie zuvor so für einen Menschen empfunden, hatte nie zuvor von einem Menschen so viel an Zuneigung, Vertrauen und Hingabe empfangen. Die Macht der Gefühle, die Jack ihm vermittelte und die Ennis augenscheinlich in ihm auslöste, machten Ennis oft verlegen und unsicher, weil er nicht wusste, warum genau Jack so für ihn empfand und ob er, Ennis, diese Gefühle überhaupt verdient hatte. Gleichzeitig erfüllte es ihn mit Stolz und Freude und es gab ihm das Gefühl, wichtig zu sein, gebraucht zu werden. Es fiel ihm schwer zu begreifen, ob das, was er selbst für Jack empfand, tatsächlich Liebe war.

Aber egal wie man es nennt, für ihn, für Ennis, übertraf es alles bisher da gewesene, es öffnete ihm eine neue Welt, gab ihm neuen Zugang zu sich selbst. Ennis fühlte, wie er noch nie gefühlt hatte. In Jacks Gegenwart wurde er lebendig, bekamen seine Bewegungen eine neue Geschmeidigkeit, fiel das Starre und Unnahbare ab, vollführten seine Gedanken die ersten Luftsprünge seit vielen, vielen Jahren. Er spürte, dass er in Jacks Gesellschaft seine schützende Hülle verlassen und sich ihm vertrauensvoll hingeben konnte.

Dieses Wissen berührte ihn zutiefst und beschämte ihn umso mehr, als er sich eingestehen musste, dass er trotz dieser unsagbar tiefen Bindung zu Jack in den letzten Jahren immer wieder an den Punkt kam, dass er leugnete. Er leugnete, Jack zu lieben, er leugnete, eine Beziehung zu ihm zu haben – ja, manchmal leugnete er sogar, dass Jack ein Mann ist.

Erst in den letzten Wochen war er aus dieser Starre erwacht. Die Schuld, Jack so tief verletzt zu haben und die Angst, ihn aufgrund dessen zu verlieren, hatten ihn beinahe um den Verstand gebracht und er fing an sich zu fragen, was in Zukunft schwerer zu ertragen sein würde: die Angst vor dem Tod durch einen wütenden Mob, der mit ihrer Lebenseinstellung nicht einverstanden war oder die Angst, den Rest seines Lebens mit der Erinnerung von Jack leben zu müssen.

Die Angst, sie war übermächtig in seinem Leben – schon immer gewesen - und Ennis richtete sein Leben danach aus, dass diese Angst nie Realität werden würde. Er versteckte sich, er versteckte seine Gefühle, er versteckte Jack. Erst durch die neue Angst, Jack zu verlieren, verlor die alte Angst ihr schreckliches Gesicht.

Die Vorstellung, ohne Jack leben zu müssen, war unerträglich. Sie verursachten ihm körperliche Schmerzen, wie er sie nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Nichts konnte sie stillen – weder Arbeit, noch Alkohol – und das machte ihm Angst. Die Vorstellung, Jack nie wieder berühren zu können, nie wieder sein Lachen zu hören, nie wieder neben ihm liegen zu können, ließen ihn eine nie da gewesene Verzweiflung spüren. Die Vorstellung ohne Jack leben zu müssen war für ihn gedanklich einfach nicht fassbar, die Konsequenzen zu entsetzlich, so dass ihm die Entscheidung letztendlich leicht viel.

Und er hatte sich entschieden. Für Jack, für ein Leben, für eine Zukunft mit ihm und der Gedanke, dass Jack in seinem Haus auf ihn wartete, erfüllte ihn mit einem nie da gewesenen Glücksgefühl.

Und er war bereit, die Konsequenzen zu tragen, die diese Entscheidung mit sich brachte.

Und deswegen stand er jetzt vor dem Schultor, um seine beiden Mädchen abzufangen. "Komm Feigling, vom Sprechen ist noch niemand tot umgefallen. Es wird schon gut gehen, Cowboy ", hörte er Jacks Stimme in seinem Kopf und sah vor seinem inneren Auge wie Jack ihn dabei anlachte und ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopfte.

Ennis nickte leise lächelnd, atmete tief durch, hob den Kopf, streckte seine Schultern. Er war bereit. Er war bereit, weil Jack ihm in Gedanken beistand.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack war in der Zwischenzeit damit beschäftigt, Ennis wenige Habseligkeiten zu verpacken und auf der Ladefläche seines Wagens zu verstauen. „Hoffentlich hält die Karre bis Childress", dachte Jack, als er eine der schwereren Kisten auf der Ladefläche abstellte und dabei ein Stück verrostetes Metall abbrach.

Jack fragte sich, wie es Ennis wohl gerade geht. Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass Ennis mit seinen beiden Mädchen eine Möglichkeit findet, dass sie sich auch zukünftig regelmäßig sehen können. Ennis vergötterte seine Kinder und so hart und unnahbar er sonst auch immer wirkte, wenn es um seine Kinder ging, leuchteten seine Augen und man spürte mit jeder Faser seines Körpers den Stolz, der aus seiner Stimme sprach. Jack lächelte bei dem Gedanke daran und eine tiefe Zuneigung erfasste ihn.

Dieser weiche Kern an Ennis rührte ihn an und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass Ennis irgendwann auch von ihm mit der gleichen Zuneigung und mit dem gleichen Stolz sprach.

„Soll Leute geben, die haben schon Pferde kotzen sehen", brummte er halblaut und lachte dabei leise auf. Ennis war kein Typ blumiger Worte und großer Gefühle – und doch hatte Jack das Gefühl, dass er ihn in den letzten zwei Tagen anders erlebt hatte. Gelöster, befreiter. Beim Sex war auch Ennis nun einige Male derjenige, der die Initiative gezeigt hatte, war er es, der auf einmal Koseworte für Jack fand, von denen Jack sich nie hätte träumen lassen, dass er sie überhaupt einmal hören würde – schon gar nicht von Ennis.

Jack seufzte auf. Wie viele Jahre hatte er sich danach gesehnt, hatte er diesen Zeitpunkt heraufbeschworen – bisher ohne Erfolg. In seinen einsamsten Nächsten hatte er sich ausgemalt, wie es sein würde, mit Ennis zu leben und er war jedes Mal mit Trauer und Hoffnungslosigkeit eingeschlafen, weil dieser Traum so unerfüllbar erschien.

Ennis Scheidung hatte ihm noch einmal Antrieb gegeben, um Ennis zu kämpfen. Er war bereit gewesen, bereit für ein Leben mit ihm. Ennis Zurückweisung hatte ihn so tief getroffen, dass er für einen Moment Hass auf ihn verspürt hatte.

Hass und Zorn über seine Sturheit, Wut über sein Unvermögen, seinen Gefühlen nachzugeben und Hoffnungslosigkeit bei dem Gedanken an ein Leben danach. Jack hatte sehr wohl gesehen, wie sehr Ennis seine Worte bereute, aber er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft gehabt, einzulenken. Zu viele Jahre schon war er der treibende Motor in ihrer Beziehung gewesen, hatte er sich aufgerieben und sowohl ihn als auch Ennis immer wieder zu weiteren Treffen motiviert.

Dass Ennis jetzt – aus Gründen, die Jack noch nicht eindeutig klar waren – seine Meinung geändert hatte, war für ihn ein Geschenk des Himmels, die Erfüllung aller seiner Träume und wenn er ehrlich war: Ennis Entscheidung hatte ihm das Leben gerettet.

Jack war an einem Punkt in seinem Leben angelangt, wo die Fortsetzung seiner Ehe mit Lureen in eine Farce ausartete, wo die Anwesenheit von fuckin' Newsome zu einer persönlichen Tortur wurde und wo die Beziehung zu seinem Sohn zu einer Form stillschweigendem Nebeneinander geraten war. Er spürte, dass Lureen ihn verachtete, weil er sich gehen ließ, weil er trank und weil er augenscheinlich Probleme hatte, die er mit ihr nicht teilen wollte. Er spürte die beginnende Verachtung von Bobby, der in seinem Vater ein Weichei sah, der sich im Leben nicht durchsetzen konnte und der es ohne fremde Hilfe zu nichts gebracht hatte – und er spürte in jedem Winkel seines Herzens den Hass, der von L.D. ausging.

Er hätte Lureen nie heiraten dürfen, soviel war ihm heute klar und mit ebensolcher Klarheit wusste er, dass er damals gar keine andere Chance gehabt hatte.

Ennis war vergeben, er selbst konnte sich jahrelang alleine kaum über Wasser halten, zu seinen Eltern zurück zu gehen wäre einem Versagen gleich gekommen, was Jack weder vor ihnen noch vor sich selbst je hätte eingestehen können.

Und die Aussicht auf ein Leben ohne Partner war mindestens ebenso unattraktiv. Er wollte Geselligkeit, er wollte beschäftigt werden und er wollte das Leben genießen. Da war die Heirat mit Lureen von allen Übeln das geringste. Sie war hübsch, sie hatte Geld und in gewisser Weise war ihre Ehe ein nettes Arrangement gewesen, das er bereit war so lange zu erfüllen, so lange er keine Alternative hatte.

Die Alternative war nun da und er sehnte sich danach, auch den letzten Schnitt vorzunehmen und die Ehe mit Lureen zu beenden. Er hatte die Ahnung, dass sie es gelassen nehmen würde. Bobby war gut versorgt und er selbst würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um Bobby eine anständige Ausbildung zukommen zu lassen. Obwohl Jack nie Kinder wollte und auch immer das Gefühl hatte, als Vater komplett versagt zu haben, so war ihm Bobby nicht gleichgültig. Er liebte ihn und er fühlte ihn als ein Teil von sich und als Teil seines Lebens. Aber Bobby war eben auch ein Teil eines ungewollten Lebens, eines Lebens voller trauriger Kompromisse und allein diese Tatsache war es, die Jack den unbeschwerten Umgang mit Bobby immer verwehrt hatte. Wenn es etwas in seinem Leben gab, was er bereute, dann das.

Dennoch wusste er, dass Bobby und Lureen gut zurecht kommen würden und das ließ ihn für sich selbst und seine Zukunft hoffen.

Er holte tief Luft und ging leise pfeifend ins Haus zurück. Er wollte, sein neues Leben so schnell wie möglich beginnen. Ennis fehlte im schon jetzt und er wollte unbedingt aufbrechen, sobald Ennis zurück war.

Als er gerade die letzte Kiste mit Ennis Kleidungsstücken und Wertsachen vom Boden aufhob, um sie nach draußen zu tragen, fuhr ein Auto vor.

Voller Freude ging Jack zur Tür und wollte Ennis einen gebührenden Empfang bereiten, als er mehrere Männerstimmen hörte und eine davon laut rief:

„Del Mar, Du Schwein. Komm raus und zeig Dich, wir haben mit Dir zu reden." Jack fuhr es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter und er spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Adern gefror. Langsam ging er zur Tür, holte tief Luft und öffnete sie. Draußen standen vier Männer, allesamt grobschlächtige Kerle, die hasserfüllt zur Tür blickten, die Fäuste zum Kampf geballt.

Als sie Jack erblickten, leuchteten ihre Augen dunkel auf vor Wut und ein mörderisches, hässliches Grinsen überzog ihre Gesichter.

Einer der Männer spuckte laut aus. „Sieh an. Eigentlich wollten wir mit Del Mar sprechen. Aber sein schwuler Liebhaber ist uns mindestens genauso lieb. Oder, was sagt Ihr Jungs, he?" Zustimmendes Gejohle ertönte und die Männer kamen geschlossen näher.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack lag halb bewusstlos auf dem Sofa in Ennis Wohnzimmer und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Ennis saß neben ihm, hielt seine zerschundenen Hände in seinen und versuchte, die Blutung an Jacks Stirn zu stillen.

Er war rechtzeitig gekommen. Rechtzeitig genug, um Mc Gills Bande davon abzuhalten, Jack vollständig auseinander zu nehmen. Aber zu spät, um Jack vor den hasserfüllten Tritten und Schlägen zu bewahren, die eigentlich für ihn, Ennis, gedacht waren.

Ennis war eingetroffen, als Mc Gill und seine Männer Jack schon einige Zeit in der Mangel hatten. Als Ennis auf den Hof fuhr, lag Jack am Boden, entkräftet von den Schlägen, die er versucht hatte abzuwehren, aber selbst für einen durchtrainierten Mann wie Jack war eine Übermacht von vier bulligen Kraftprotzen einfach zu viel.

Ennis erfasste innerhalb von Sekunden, was vorging. Eine rasende Wut erfüllte ihn und blitzartig wurde ihm klar, dass die Angst, vor einer gewaltsamen Auseinandersetzung mit den Männern nichts war im Vergleich zu der Angst, Jack an diese Männer zu verlieren. Ennis fühlte, wie Adrenalin durch seine Adern pumpte, er spürte, wie die Wut vom Bauch heraus seinen Körper hinaufkroch und ihm fast die Sicht nahm.

Er schnappte sich sein Gewehr, was er immer im Auto hatte, sprang aus dem Wagen, stürmte auf den ersten Angreifer zu, den er fassen konnte und schlug ihm den Gewehrkolben ins Gesicht. Der Mann ging zu Boden und Ennis nahm sich den nächsten vor. Mittlerweile ließen die anderen von Jack ab und stürzten sich auf Ennis. Aber sie hatten Probleme, ihn zu fassen zu bekommen. Ennis tobte und schlug zu. Er war nicht zu stoppen. Wie ein wütendes Muttertier, das seine Jungen gegen Angreifer beschützt, so stellte auch er sich vor Jack. So lange, bis nur noch Mc Gill übrig war.

Ennis stand schwer atmend vor ihm und zielte mit dem Gewehr auf ihn.

„Mc Gill, Du Hundesohn", zischte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Verlass auf der Stelle mein Grund und Boden oder ich knall Dich ab."

Unsicher lachend wich Mc Gill einen Schritt zurück. „Hey Del Mar, mach mal halblang. Habt uns provoziert. Müsst doch damit rechnen, dass so was passiert, he?"

Ennis blinzelte ungläubig. „Provoziert? Provoziert haben wir Euch Arschlöcher? Und Ihr glaubt, das gibt Euch das Recht, zuzuschlagen und meinen Mann hier," Ennis zeigte auf Jack „krankenhausreif zu schlagen?" Die letzten Worte brüllte Ennis heraus und er spürte, wie er langsam aber sicher die Fassung verlor, als er Jack hinter sich stöhnen hörte. Er musste sich um ihn kümmern. Dringend.

„Mc Gill" fauchte Ennis wutentbrannt. „Ich sag's nur noch ein mal. Verschwinde und nimm die Dreckschweine mit, die hier noch auf dem Hof rumliegen !" Mc Gill blieb stehen, rührte sich nicht und grinste Ennis nur höhnisch an. „Was machste, wenn wir nicht gehen ... hä ... Del Mar?" Ennis kam langsam auf ihn zu.

"Dann Mc Gill, lege ich mein Gewehr an … so … ziele auf Dein Arschgesicht … so … und drücke ab … so." Ein lauter Knall ertönte.

Die Stille, die sich danach über den Hof legte, war unnatürlich. Jack wimmerte. „Ennis, verdammt, was hast Du getan?" „Nichts, was Du nicht auch getan hättest, Liebster", sagte Ennis ungerührt und blickte Mc Gill höhnisch lächelnd an.

„Na, Mc Gill, Hosen voll?" Vielsagend blickte er auf den nassen Fleck zwischen Mc Gills Hosenbeinen. „Kannste mich noch hören?" Mc Gill fasste sich ans Ohr. Der Gewehrschuss, der haarscharf an seinem Ohr vorbeigezogen war, hatte bei ihm eine vorübergehende Taubheit hinterlassen.

„Gut Mc Gill, ich sag's Dir jetzt noch mal ganz leise." Ennis trat dicht an Mc Gill heran und zischte ihm hasserfüllt ins Ohr. „Verlass auf der Stelle meinen Hof ! Und ich warne Dich ! Sollte mir zu Ohren kommen, dass Du meine Kinder belästigst oder meine Ex-Frau, dann komme ich wieder. Und ich schwöre Dir, beim zweiten Mal treffe ich ! Und jetzt – hau ab, ich muss mich um meinen Mann kümmern !"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, hob Jack, der mittlerweile vor Schmerzen und Schock halb bewusstlos war, vorsichtig vom Boden hoch und gemeinsam schleppten sie sich ins Haus.

„Del Mar, das wirst Du mir büßen", gellte Mc Gill ihnen hinterher. Ennis drehte sich um. „Verschwinde", sagte er kalt und schloss die Tür hinter sich.


	13. Chapter 13

Ennis zog die Luft scharf durch die Nase ein und merkte, wie die Adern an seiner Stirn erneut zu pochen anfingen. „Diese verdammten Schweine", dachte er. Voller Zorn presste er seine Daumen gegen seine Augen, um die Bilder von Jack aus seinen Augen zu vertreiben. Jack wie er zu Boden ging, wie er getreten wurde, Jack wie er reglos da lag.

Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Diese furchtbare Angst, Jack zu verlieren – an einen Mob wütender Männer – die Ängste der ganzen Jahre hatten ihn eingeholt. Unvorbereitet. Und das schlimmste: es war seine Schuld. Hätte er bloß Mc Gill gegenüber den Mund gehalten. Aber er fühlte sich so frei, nachdem er seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Er war gedanklich schon gar nicht mehr in Riverton – er hatte zu früh seine Deckung verlassen und nun musste Jack darunter leiden.

Er spürte, wie ein unkontrolliertes Zittern seinen Körper erfasste und ein Schluchzen in seinem Hals aufstieg.

„Ennis, Ennis, es ist ok, es ist vorbei" flüsterte Jack und versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, um Ennis in den Arm zu nehmen. „Bleib liegen, Cowboy, es geht schon wieder" sagte Ennis leise, als er das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht von Jack sah.

Besorgt beugte er sich über ihn: „Jack, ich denke, es ist besser, wir fahren zum Arzt. Ich mach mir Sorgen, dass sie Dir Deine Organe in Fetzen geschlagen haben."

„Mir geht's gut, Ennis. Ich will nicht zum Arzt. Der wird die Polizei rufen, wenn ich ihm erzähle, was passiert ist." Mühsam brachte Jack die Worte hervor und sah Ennis aus schmerzverschleierten Augen an. Vermutlich waren mehrere Rippen geprellt.

„Jack, red' keinen Mist", brummte Ennis beschwichtigend. „Wenn der Arzt fragt, erzählst Du alles und wenn er die Polizei ruft, umso besser, dann bekommen diese Hurensöhne, was sie verdienen." Sanft streichelte er Jack die feuchten Haare aus der Stirn.

„Ennis", sagte Jack eindringlich und umfasste Ennis Hand mit seiner. „Wenn die Polizei die Sache in die Hand nimmt, steht es vielleicht morgen oder übermorgen in der Zeitung. Das mit uns beiden ... jeder in diesem verdammte Kaff wird es dann wissen. Mir wäre es egal, aber Ennis, Deine Mädchen, Alma ...". Er schluckte und Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. „Ich will Dir hier nicht noch mehr Probleme machen", brachte er mit brüchiger Stimme hervor.

Ennis starrte Jack wortlos an. Sekunden vergingen. Dann beugte er sich vorsichtig über ihn, so dass ihre beiden Oberkörper aufeinander lagen. Er stützte sich mit den Hände ab, um Jack keine Schmerzen zuzufügen, sah ihm tief in die Augen und küsste ihn, hart und fordernd.

„Jack" sagte er schließlich. „Es ist mir scheißegal, was die Polizei sagt, oder was in der Zeitung steht. Wir sind morgen weg und die Mädchen werden darüber hinweg kommen. Wer mir nicht scheißegal ist, bist Du. Ich hasse es, Dich leiden zu sehen. Ich habe Angst, dass Du innere Verletzungen hast. Also verdammt noch mal, wenn die Schmerzen schlimmer werden, Du Blut pinkelst oder kotzen musst, WERDEN wir zu Arzt gehen, he?" Jack nickte hilflos.

„Gut, also wenn du jetzt nicht zum Arzt gehen willst, dann lass uns zusehen, dass wir Dich bis morgen wieder auf die Beine bringen", sagte Ennis und blickte Jack an. „Als erstes: geh aufs Klo!"

Jack blickte Ennis konsterniert an. „Äh ... Ennis ... kann ich bitte selbst entscheiden, wann ich der Natur ihren Lauf lasse? Warum soll ich pinkeln gehen, wenn Du mir sagst, dass ich das tun soll? Mein bestes Stück ist auch so noch voll funktionstüchtig. ... Und ich weiß das zufällig ganz genau ... Du hast gerade auf mir gelegen ..." Jack zwinkerte Ennis vielsagend zu.

Ennis rollte die Augen und seufzte auf. „Jack, um Dein bestes Stück werd ich mich nachher ausgiebig kümmern, da kannste drauf wetten. Im Augenblick will ich wissen, ob Du Blut pinkelst." Jack holte unter Schmerzen Luft und wollte gerade eine passende Antwort geben, als Ennis ihn unterbrach. „Geh!", sagte er und zeigte mit dem Finger zur Toilettentür.

Jack stieß entnervt die Luft aus, erhob sich ächzend vom Sofa und grummelte: „Gib mir Tiernamen, nenn mich Sammy – warum mach ich eigentlich was Du willst ... Scheucht mich hier unter Schmerzen durchs Haus, der Bastard ... he .. uh ..." Jack blieb die Luft weg, als Ennis sich ihm in den Weg stellte, ihn mit seinem ganzen Körper umarmte und ihm die Lunge aus dem Leib küsste.

„Für den Rest des Tages sag ich, wo's lang geht und zwar so lange, bis es Dir besser geht, ok?" sagte er mir rauer Stimme und ließ Jack los. Jack blickte ihn verträumt an: „Ich liebe es, wenn du der Boss bist", sagte er und verschwand im Badezimmer.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack lag im Bett. Seine Wunden waren desinfiziert, sein Körper roch nach Kampfer und Pferdesalbe (Ennis war der Meinung, was Pferden helfe, müsse bei Jack in jedem Fall Wirkung zeigen), seine Stirn kühlte er mit Eis und insgesamt betrachtet, ging es ihm schon wieder besser, ausgenommen der Tatsache, dass Ennis verschwunden war.

Nachdem Ennis Jack versorgt und sich vergewissert hatte, dass er in den nächsten Stunden nicht sterben würde, gab er Jack einen Kuss murmelte Brocken, die Jack nicht verstand, nahm seinen Hut und verließ das Haus. Seit dem waren – Jack blickte auf die Uhr – drei Stunden vergangen.

Drei Stunden, in denen Jack taten- und bewegungslos im Bett lag und von Minute zu Minute unruhiger wurde. Wo war Ennis? Warum war er überhaupt weg gegangen. Wollte er sich nicht noch um Jacks bestes Stück kümmern? Frustriert schlug Jack mit der Hand auf die Bettdecke, nur um danach vor Schmerzen aufzustöhnen.

Wenn er nicht so demoliert gewesen wäre, hätte er sich schon lange auf die Suche nach Ennis gemacht. Nur, wo sollte er anfangen zu suchen? Wo hielt sich Ennis normalerweise auf? Was tat er abends und am Wochenende?

Jack wurde schlagartig klar, dass er über Ennis Privatleben – so er überhaupt eines hat – kaum etwas wusste. Ihre heimlichen Treffen in den letzten zwölf Jahren waren so angefüllt mit der Freude über das Wiedersehen, mit dem Stillen der Leidenschaft und mit dem Anhäufen schöner Erinnerungen für eine lange Zeit der Dürre und Einsamkeit, dass sie sich über Privates, das nicht die eigene Familie tangierte, kaum ausgetauscht hatten.

Jack seufzte auf. So sehr er sich auf die Zukunft mit Ennis freute, im Augenblick wünschte er ihn zur Hölle. Warum ließ er ihn hier alleine ?

Leise fluchend quälte er sich aus dem Bett. Mutter Natur rief und Jack wollte sich nicht von Ennis vorwerfen lassen, er hätte sich nicht um sein Wohlergehen und die Kontrolle seiner inneren Organe bemüht.

Mühsam schleppte er sich zur Schlafzimmertür, ging auf den dunklen Flur hinaus, stieß sich dabei das Knie, fluchte, weil er den verdammten Lichtschalter nicht finden konnte und schaffte es schließlich bis zur Toilette. Nachdem das erledigt war, stand Jack unschlüssig im Flur. Jetzt wo er schon mal stand, konnte er auch in der Küche schauen, ob was Essbares zu finden war (was er insgeheim jedoch bezweifelte). Wieder tappte er sich durch die Dunkelheit, schlich in die Küche – und blieb angewurzelt stehen.

Auf der Veranda vor der Küche saß ein Mann, den Jack nach einigem ungläubigen Blinzeln als Ennis erkannte. Ennis hatte seinen Hut tief in die Stirn gezogen, rauchte und trank – und wie Jack sehen konnte reichlich. Die Whiskeyflasche war halbleer.

Jack zögerte. Sollte er Ennis in seiner selbstgewählten Einsamkeit lassen und sich klammheimlich wieder ins Schlafzimmer verdrücken? Sollte er – oder sollte er nicht? Sollte er – oder sollte er nicht? Schließlich siegte die Frustration bei dem Gedanken, weiter alleine in seinem Bett zu liegen, wo er sich gerade an den Gedanken gewöhnt hatte, es für immer mit Ennis zu teilen und Jack trat auf die Veranda hinaus.

„Wollteste Dich heute Abend alleine vergnügen, Kumpel?", fragte Jack leise und trat hinter Ennis. Vorsichtig legte er ihm seine Hände auf die Schultern. Verblüfft bemerkte er, dass Ennis sich versteifte. Irritiert nahm Jack seine Hände weg, ging um Ennis herum und stellte sich vor ihn.

„Ennis, was um Himmels Willen ist los? Ich lieg seit drei Stunden alleine im Bett, habe Schmerzen, warte darauf, dass Du dich um mein bestes Stück kümmerst. Wo bist Du gewesen? Warum bist Du überhaupt weg gegangen? Wollt schon einen Suchtrupp nach Dir aussenden", versuchte Jack zu scherzen. Keine Reaktion.

„Hallo, Erde an Ennis!" Langsam würde Jack ärgerlich. Er hockte sich vor Ennis, zog seinen Hut von den Augen und versuchte, Ennis Blick auf sich zu lenken. Ennis drehte den Kopf weg und blinzelte. „Jack, lass mich in Ruhe", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Ennis, hab Dich drei Stunden in Ruhe gelassen. Für meine Begriffe reicht das. Was ist los? Warum sitzt Du überhaupt hier?"

„Hab meine Pferde verkauft. Ausreiten kann ich nicht mehr", knurrte Ennis ihn an.

Jack zog die Augenbrauen hoch und pfiff leise durch die Zähne. „Ach so ist das", murmelte er zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich zu Ennis.

„Also, Kumpel, ich höre. Wo genau liegt das Problem – und sag mir nicht, Du hättest keines" forderte Jack ihn auf.

Jack blickte Ennis abwartend an. Stille senkte sich über die beiden. Vorsichtig nahm Jack Ennis Hände in seine.

„Ennis, Probleme lösen sich nicht auf durch nichts sagen. Was ist los?" Zögernd blickte Ennis Jack an. Seine Augen spiegelten eine so tiefe Verzweiflung und Verwirrung wider, dass Jack vor Schreck die Luft anhielt. Sanft strich er Ennis mit seinem Daumen über die Stirn, als wollte er die Sorgenfalten, die sich dort eingebrannt hatten, wegwischen.

Er merkte, dass Ennis sich langsam unter der Berührung entspannte und schöpfte Mut. „Ennis, spuck es aus. Ist etwas mit den Kindern? Ist das Gespräch heute nicht gut gelaufen?", fragte er leise nach.

Ennis schüttelte den Kopf und holte tief Luft. Sein Kiefer war angespannt und Jack merkte, wie schwer es ihm fiel, die Worte heraus zu lassen.

„Nein, die Mädchen sind nicht das Problem", presste Ennis schließlich hervor. „Sondern?" hakte Jack nach.

„Jack, ich ... wir ... also ich ... es tut mir so leid", stieß Ennis hervor und ballte seine Hände vor seinen Augen. „Was um Himmels Willen tut Dir leid?" fragte Jack verstört.

„Das mit Dir, Jack. Sie haben Dich zusammen geschlagen, obwohl sie mich haben wollten. Ich war unvorsichtig. Du erinnerst Dich: zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort und wir sind tot ! Jack, es hätte heute passieren können und es war alles meine Schuld !", brach es verzweifelt aus Ennis heraus. Jack merkte, wie ein unkontrolliertes Zittern durch Ennis Körper lief.

„Ennis, Ennis, hey, sieh mich an ... sieh mich an ! Es HÄTTE passieren können, es ist aber nicht passiert. Und es ist nicht Deine Schuld. Wie hättest Du wissen können, dass Mc Gill so ein Arschloch ist und gleich mit einem Schlägertrupp aufkreuzt?"

„Das ist es ja, Jack. Wir werden es niemals wissen. Wie sollen wir irgendwo sicher sein? Wie soll das gehen, wenn wir zusammen leben? Die Leute werden reden, sie werden uns hassen, sie werden uns ... Jack ... ich kann ... ich kann damit leben, dass man mich angreift, dass man mich meidet – das ist für mich so normal. Aber Du? Du hast ... Du bist … es ist …", mühsam suchte er nach Worten. „Du bist einfach zu ... zu ... Du bist einfach zu lieb", setzte er leise nach.

Jack hob überrascht die Augenbrauen und wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder vor Rührung weinen sollte. „Zu lieb?", fragte er vorsichtig nach. „Ja ... uh ... ich meine, jeder mag Dich. Die Leute kommen mit Dir klar. Sie kommen zu Dir, wenn sie Probleme haben, sie vertrauen Dir. Wenn wir ... also wenn Du ... ich meine, wenn wir beide, na Du weißt schon ... zusammen leben ... sie werden Dich vielleicht nicht mehr mögen." Ennis holte tief Luft und Jack merkte, dass es ihn unendliche Überwindung kostete, diese Gedanken auszusprechen. Still saß er da, strich mit seinem Daumen sanft über Ennis Hände und versuchte, ihm dadurch Mut zuzusprechen.

„Ich ... ich kann den Gedanken nicht aushalten, der Grund dafür zu sein, dass sie Dich hassen. Und noch viel weniger kann ich aushalten der Grund dafür zu sein, dass Du zusammen geschlagen oder getötet wirst, weil wir ... weil wir zusammen sind", setzte er mit gebrochener Stimme hinzu und Jack sah, dass Ennis den Tränen nahe war. Er wollte Ennis gerade antworten, als dieser nachsetzte: „Jack, die Leute werden uns für unnatürlich halten. Sie werden uns als pervers abstempeln."

Jack spürte, wie sich sein Magen zusammen zog. Dicht rutschte er an Ennis heran, nahm ihn in den Arm und wiegte ihn vorsichtig. Ennis sackte in seiner Umarmung zusammen und klammerte sich an ihm fest. „Jack", flüsterte er verzweifelt. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, um Dich davor zu bewahren."

Jack nahm Ennis Gesicht in seine Hände und zwang Ennis, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Eindringlich blickte er ihn an. „Ennis, empfindest Du das, was zwischen uns ist, als pervers? Ist es für Dich unnatürlich?" Ennis schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Jack. Es ist das ... wenn wir ... nur mit Dir geht es mir wirklich gut", flüsterte er leise.

„Das, Ennis, geht mir auch so", antwortete Jack ebenso leise. „Und Ennis, ich bin nicht mehr bereit, das aufzugeben ! Die Leute können mich mögen wenn sie wollen – oder sie lassen es bleiben. Es interessiert mich nicht. Verstehst Du mich Ennis? Es interessiert mich nicht, es ist mir nicht wichtig. Wenn wir beide zusammen sind, habe ich alles, wofür es sich für mich zu leben lohnt. Alles !" Jacks Stimme brach und Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. „Ennis, Du hast mir vor zwei Tagen unten am See gesagt, dass Du mich liebst. Ist das immer noch so?" Ennis nickte.

„Ennis, ich liebe Dich auch – ich liebe Dich mehr als mein Leben. Du kannst Dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mir in den vergangen Jahren gewünscht habe, dass wir endlich an diesem Punkt ankommen. Dass WIR BEIDE zueinander stehen. Dass WIR BEIDE unser Leben gemeinsam leben können. Und ich will keine Kompromisse mehr eingehen. Ich will Dich – mit allem was dazu gehört. Und lass die anderen reden. Lass sie über uns denken, was sie wollen. Für mich ist das allerwichtigste, dass DU richtig von mir denkst, dass DU mich akzeptiert, dass Du DICH akzeptierst und dass Du ... dass Du ... dass Du UNS akzeptierst!" Jack holte tief Luft. „Ennis, wenn es Leute gibt, denen es nicht passt, wie wir leben, dann werden die meisten uns in Ruhe lassen. Vielleicht gibt es welche, die uns angreifen, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Ich bin bereit, das Risiko einzugehen, Du auch?"

Ennis holte tief Luft und blickte auf den Boden. Er sagte nichts, Minuten vergingen. Jack wagte nicht, sich zu rühren.

Endlich blickte Ennis hoch und traf Jacks Augen. „Wir werden vorsichtig sein?" Jack nickte. „Wir werden harte Zeiten haben?" Jack nickte. „Wir werden sie gemeinsam durchstehen?" Jack nickte. Ennis beugte sich zu Jack und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß. Er drückte ihn fest an sich, vergrub sein Gesicht in Jacks Haaren und flüsterte: „Dann, zur Hölle, bin ich bereit, das Risiko einzugehen."

Sie saßen lange dort und hielten sich fest. Eine vertraute Stille senkte sich über sie, nur unterbrochen durch das leise Surren von schweren Trucks, die auf der entfernten Landstraße ihren Weg in Richtung Süden aufnahmen.

Jack spürte, wie die Anspannung langsam aus Ennis wich, sein Atem ging ruhiger und passte sich seinem an. Sie waren eins – zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren.

Jack schmiegte sich enger an Ennis, rieb sein zerschundenes Gesicht vorsichtig an seinem, spürte Ennis Bartstoppeln, ertastete sein kantiges Gesicht. Zeit und Raum spielten keine Rolle mehr. Es waren nur noch Jack und Ennis, Ennis und Jack. Jacks Hände wanderten langsam aber zielstrebig unter Ennis Hemd. Seine Fingerspitzen schwebten über Ennis Bauch, langsam hoch zu seiner Brust. Ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken und Jack spürte, wie Ennis unter der federleichten Berührung seiner Finger eine Gänsehaut bekam. Er bäumte sich Jack entgegen, die Augen geschlossen, den Mund leicht geöffnet. Jack blickte auf Ennis herab. Er war glücklich, Zeuge eines der so seltenen Momente zu sein, in denen Ennis vergaß, in denen er losließ, in denen er einfach nur genoss, dass Jack ihn berührte, dass Jack ihn anleitete. Ennis Gesicht war entspannt, frei von allen Sorgen und Ängsten.

Bewegt beugte sich Jack zu ihm und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. Ennis folgte der Einladung und wie von selbst begannen seine Hände, Jack zu streicheln, jeden Winkel seines Körpers zu erforschen.

Ohne sich loszulassen standen sie auf, eng umschlungend, sich küssend führte Ennis Jack durch die Dunkelheit in sein Schlafzimmer, zog sie beide aus und sanft glitten sie unter die Bettlaken.

Nackt wie die Natur sie geschaffen hatte, zum ersten Mal seit so vielen Jahren wieder ein Bett teilend, genossen sie die Gegenwart des anderen. Ihre Körper verschmolzen, Jack auf Ennis, Ennis auf Jack, sie gehörten zusammen, rieben sich aneinander, nur unterbrochen von leisem Stöhnen und Seufzen bis sie schließlich aus dem Strudel intimer Leidenschaft auftauchten. Glücklich und erfüllt, den anderen neben sich spürend und euphorisch bei dem Wissen, dass der Morgen keine schmerzliche Trennung bringen würde. Sie hatten von heute an alle Zeit der Welt.

Sie schwiegen lange und genossen das Nachglühen. „So wie heute war es noch nie", wisperte Jack schließlich und nahm Ennis Hand.

Ennis drückte Jacks Hand, die einzige Zustimmung, die er zu geben vermochte. Jack schmiegte sich an Ennis, Kopf an Ennis Schulter, ein Arm und ein Bein über Ennis Körper gelegt als hätte er Angst, dass Ennis über Nach das Weite suchen könnte.

Zufrieden brummend fügte sich Ennis in die Umarmung. „Ich muss Dir danken, Jack", flüsterte Ennis nach einer Weile.

„Oh", meinte Jack. „Den Dank kann ich nur zurück geben. ... Und es war mir wie immer ein Vergnügen", hauchte er grinsend. Ennis räusperte sich verlegen. „Jack, das meinte ich nicht. Ich wollte Dir danken wegen der Mädchen. Wenn Du nicht die Idee gehabt hättest ..." Er stockte.

Jack drückte Ennis und bohrte seine Nase in seine Halsbeuge.

„Ennis, es erleichtert mein Gewissen, wenn Du die Sache mit Deinen Kids klären kannst – also hör auf mir dafür zu danken."

„Wie ist es denn gelaufen?", fragte Jack eine Weile später.

Ennis seufzte auf. „Is gut gelaufen, denk ich. Hab die Mädchen vor der Schule abgefangen. Sie haben sich gefreut mich zu sehen", setzte er mit einem überraschten Tonfall fort.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf und stöhnte leise auf.

„Hey, Dummbatz – wieso sollen sie sich nicht freuen? Du bist ihr Daddy, das habe ich Dir schon heute Mittag versucht zu sagen. Sie lieben Dich !"

Ennis wand sich – wie immer, wenn Jack ihm etwas Nettes sagte.

„Also, wie ging es weiter? Du hast sie am Schultor getroffen."

„Ja, sie fragten mich, was ich hier mache, na ja und da hab ich gesagt, dass ich mich von ihnen verabschieden wollte. Sie fragten mich, ... hm ... sie fragten mich, warum und mit wem ich weggehe."

„Und – was hast Du ihnen geantwortet?"

„Ich ... uh ... ich ... ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich mit einem Freund weggehe."

„Mit einem Freund."

„Ja, mit einem Freund."

„Und Du hast nicht gesagt mit DEINEM Freund?"

„Nein."

„Feigling!"

„Jack ... ich ... die Mädchen, wie sollen sie denn das verstehen?"

„Hast Du sie denn nie aufgeklärt so von wegen Bienchen und Blüten und so?"

„Jack, den Scheiß mit dem Grünzeug kennen die auch – aber erklär denen mal, ... Himmel ... wer von uns beiden wäre denn das Blümchen und wer die Biene, hä?"

Jack lachte laut auf.

„Ist schon ok, Ennis. Wollt Dich nur ärgern. Also, wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Du gehst mit EINEM Freund weg. Und weiter?"

„Hab ihnen gesagt, dass ich noch nicht weiß, wo ich hingehe und dass es eine Zeitlang dauern kann, bis wir uns wieder sehen." Ennis schluckte hörbar und verfiel in Schweigen.

„Ich habe ... ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass es sein kann, dass es Leute geben wird, die schlecht über mich reden werden", setzte Ennis stockend hinzu.

„Hast Du ihnen gesagt, dass Du sie liebst?", fragte Jack leise. Ennis nickte.

„Das ist gut, Ennis. Das ist sehr gut." Sanft streichelte Jack Ennis über das Gesicht. „Sie werden sich das merken, da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Jack nahm Ennis fester in die Arme und hielt ihn fest. „Sobald wir eine neue Adresse haben, schreibst Du ihnen oder rufst sie an, ok? Das kann Alma nicht verbieten und Deine Mädchen werden sich ein Loch in den Bauch freuen", fügte Jack leise hinzu.

Ennis nickte und sah Jack in die Augen. „Kann's nicht glauben, dass nach heute noch ein gemeinsamer Tag kommt und dann noch einer", wisperte er. „Du tust mir so gut, Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr", fügte er mit rauer Stimme hinzu.

„Doch, Ennis, ich weiß es. Ich weiß es, weil Du mir mindestens genauso gut tust", flüsterte Jack. Sanft zog er Ennis an sich. „Lass uns schlafen, Cowboy. Morgen liegt ein anstrengender Tag vor uns und ich sähe es nicht gern, wenn einer von uns vor Müdigkeit im Straßengraben landet. Gute Nacht, Ennis."

„Nacht Jack."


	15. Chapter 15

„Nein, Jack. Wir haben gesagt, wir sind vorsichtig."

„Ennis, verdammt ! Niemand kennt uns hier !"

„Halt die Klappe, Jack. Weißt genau, dass es gefährlich ist."

Trotziges Schweigen.

„Was, wenn uns jemand sieht ? Was werden die denken?"

„Wen interessiert's, was die denken ?'"

„Mich, Blödmann." Kurzes Aufstöhnen.

„Jack, sag ja nicht, dass wir nicht anhalten sollen", sagte Ennis verbindlicher. „Ne Tüte Schlaf kann ich auch brauchen – nach der Nacht gestern ..." Kurzer Blick zur Seite.

„Erinnere – mich – verdammt – noch – mal – nicht – an – letzte - Nacht, Ennis ! Bei der Aussicht auf diese Nacht wird der Gedanke an die letzte zu einer Tortur !" Jack schlug sich entnervt auf die Schenkel und sah ihn böse an.

Ennis blinzelte mit den Augen, ein leichtes Lächeln in den Augenwinkeln. „Jack, mach nich so'n Theater wegen einer Nacht. Haben schon ganz andere durchgestanden."

„Eben, genau deswegen ! Ich will die ganz anderen Nächte nicht mehr !"

Wieder schwiegen beide. Sie schwiegen lange. Plötzlich klopfte es an die Fensterscheibe von Jacks Wagen. Beide fuhren erschrocken zusammen und blickten sich an. Jack kurbelte das Fenster herunter. Vor ihnen stand ein älterer Mann, Schultern leicht gebeugt, tiefe Ringe unter den Augen, unrasiert.

„Hey, Ihr Cowboys, habt Ihr nen Techtelmechtel auf dem Parkplatz?", fragte er misstrauisch, einen Schwall schlechten Atem auf Jack loslassend.

Jack atmete reflexartig durch den Mund ein. „Nein, wir diskutieren hier die Weltpolitik. Was ist Dein Problem?", fragte er genervt.

„Mein Problem ist", sagte der Mann langsam, Wort für Wort betonend „Mein Problem ist, dass die Rezeption in ein paar Minuten schließt. ICH bin die Rezeption und falls Ihr Hundesöhne noch ein Zimmer in diesem verdammten Motel haben wollt, dann aber pronto raus aus dem Wagen. Mach wegen Euch keine Überstunden und bleibt ihr auf dem Parkplatz ruf ich die Polizei – ich bin nämlich auch der Parkplatz, wenn Ihr wisst, was ich meine, he?" Sprach's und drehte sich um.

Ennis stieß langsam die Luft aus, kleine Schweißtropfen standen auf seiner Stirn.

„Jack, ich hab's ja gesagt ..." „ENNIS, es reicht !", fuhr Jack ihn an. „Ich will nichts mehr hören von wegen hätte ... könnte ... wollte. Ich geht jetzt da rein und buch uns ein Zimmer. Entweder Du kommst mit – oder die Polizei sorgt für Deine Übernachtung !" Wütend grummelnd stieg Jack aus dem Wagen, schlug die Tür zu und ging mit energischen Schritten zum Eingang des Motels. Zähneknirschend folgte Ennis.

Der Mann von eben hockte auf einem Stuhl hinter dem Tresen, pulte gedankenverloren an seinen Fingernägeln und zog sporadisch an seiner Zigarre. Dicke Qualmwolken hingen in der Luft und Jack eröffnete das Gespräch mit einem Hustenanfall.

„Sir", krächzte er schließlich. „Danke für die freundliche Einladung eben. Hätten gern ein Doppelzimmer ... (scharfer Blick zu Ennis) mit zwei GETRENNTEN Betten." Ungeduldig tappte Jack mit den Fingern auf der Tresenplatte. Ennis stand hinter ihm, den Kopf gesenkt, ein rötlicher Schimmer überzog sein Gesicht.

Der Alte blickte auf. „Doppelzimmer, zwei GETRENNTE Betten. ... So so... Sag Euch was, Jungs. Für Sonderwünsche isses mir heute zu spät. Müsst ich ja selber in das Zimmer rennen und die Doppelbetten auseinander ziehen. Bin kein verdammter Wohlfahrtsverein. Schätze, geb Euch dann mal zwei Einzelzimmer." Prüfend blickte er Ennis und Jack an. „Hmm, geb' Euch die Zimmer zum Preis von einem Doppel. Kleines Entgegenkommen des Hauses." Glucksend füllte er die Anmeldebögen aus und überreichte den beiden je einen Zimmerschlüssel.

„Zimmer 115, Flur geradeaus, zweite Tür rechts. Zimmer 203, Treppe rauf, links halten, neben der Flurtoilette. Fahrstuhl is kaputt! Wünsche angenehme Nacht!"

Jack schnappte sich den Schlüssel von Zimmer 115, warf Ennis einen verzweifelt-hasserfüllten Blick zu und giftete ein „Gute Nacht" in die Runde. Ennis seufzte auf, tippte mit dem Finger an seinen Hut, nickte dem Alten zu und schlurfte die Treppe hinauf.

Sieben Stunden später und kein bisschen ausgeschlafen, war Ennis gerade mit Duschen fertig und hatte sich angezogen, als es klopfte. Zögernd ging er zu Tür und öffnete sie einen Spaltbreit.

Vor der Tür stand Jack, tiefe Ringe unter den Augen, ebenfalls geduscht und fertig angezogen.

„Morgen Cowboy", murmelte Ennis. Das brachte das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen. Jack packte Ennis am Hemdkragen, schubste ihn ins Zimmer zurück. Mit funkelnden Augen sah er ihn an.

„Ennis, mein Freund. Das war das letzte Mal, ich wiederhole, das LETZTE Mal, dass ich so ein Affen-Theater mitgemacht habe. Ich habe eine beschissene Nacht hinter mir und von einem ‚guten Morgen" kann nicht die Rede sein", zischte er durch seine zusammen gepressten Zähne.

„Also sag's mir, sag's mir ehrlich und rette mir meinen Tag: hast Du gut geschlafen, mein Lieber?"

„Jack ... ich ..."

„SAG es mir!"

„Nein, ich habe nicht gut geschlafen, Jack fuckin' Twist", presste Ennis hervor.

Jack nickte, drehte sich um, murmelte ein „Geschieht Dir recht, Mistkerl" und wollte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Tür begeben, als er plötzlich von Ennis gepackt und zurück gezogen wurde.

Mit funkelnden Augen blickte Ennis Jack an, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn hart auf den Mund. „Das war für letzte Nacht", sagte er nach einer Weile.

„Der ist für heute morgen" Lange Pause. „Und der ... ist für die Weiterfahrt nach Childress." Noch längere Pause.

Schließlich ließ Ennis Jack los. Schwer atmend standen sie voreinander, sahen sich an, sahen auf Ennis ungemachtes Bett ... und brachen beide in hilfloses Gelächter aus.

„Scheiße, Ennis", sagte Jack nach einer Weile und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Sehen wir zu, dass wir noch was zum Frühstück bekommen. Wenn ich hier länger stehen bleibe – ich schwör's Dir, dann leg ich Dich flach ... hier und auf der Stelle."

Ennis grinste, gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schultern und einträchtig gingen sie zum Frühstück.


	16. Chapter 16

„Jack,

wenn Du diesen Brief liest, werde ich aus unserem Haus ausgezogen sein und die Scheidung eingereicht haben.

Die Dinge liefen in den letzten Jahren zwischen uns nicht besonders gut und der letzte Monat war – nüchtern ausgedrückt (welch Ironie in der Wortwahl, merke ich gerade) – unerträglich. Ich habe nie erwartet, dass Du Dich mir vollends anvertraust, obwohl ich als Deine Ehefrau sicherlich ein Recht gehabt hätte zu erfahren, welche Sorgen Du hast.

Ich vermutete seit langem, dass Du eine Affäre hast. Die Bestätigung hast Du mir gegeben, als wir das letzte Mal miteinander geschlafen haben. Du hast mich „Ennis" genannt, Du warst schrecklich betrunken und ich schätze, dass Du es nicht einmal gemerkt hast.

Unnötig zu sagen, dass es für eine Ehefrau ein Schlag ins Gesicht ist, wenn der eigene Ehemann in fremden Betten wildert. Dass es sich bei der Affäre von Dir, Jack, nicht um eine Frau, sondern um einen Mann handelt, macht die Sache für mich in gewisser Weise einfacher, weil ich nun nicht mehr darüber grübeln muss, ob meine Nebenbuhlerin größere Titten hat, besser im Bett oder ein halbes Jahrhundert jünger ist als ich.

Dass ich es allerdings von Dir erfahren muss, wenn wir Sex haben, ist erniedrigend.

Jack, unter diesen Umständen kann und will ich unser Haus nicht mehr mit Dir teilen. Ich will nicht weiter von Dir ausgehalten werden. Ich ertrage es nicht mehr, in Deine Augen zu schauen, die Hoffnung darin zu sehen, wenn Du auf Deine Angel-Ausflüge gehst (jetzt wissend, woher die Hoffnung rührt), Dich zurückkommend ertragen zu müssen, bzw. das, was von Dir übrig geblieben ist, Deine Trinkerei, Deine Gleichgültigkeit Bobby und mir gegenüber – das ist kein Leben. Nicht für Dich, nicht für mich und schon gar nicht für unseren Sohn.

Ich werde nun für uns alle die Entscheidung treffen, denn mein Leben ist verdammt noch mal zu kurz, um an einem Ehemann festzuhalten, den ich mal geliebt habe, der mich – so wie ich das heute sehe – aber nie geliebt hat. Ich bin es meinem Sohn schuldig und ich bin es mir schuldig, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen, neu anzufangen.

Wenn Du diesen Brief liest, gehe bitte zum Maklerbüro in der Elmos-Street. Dort sind die neuen Haustürschlüssel hinterlegt und die Scheidungspapiere. Bitte unterzeichne die Papiere direkt vor Ort. Du kannst aus dem Haus alles nehmen, was dort noch zu finden ist. Keine Sorge, ich habe Deine Sachen nicht angerührt. Du findest im Wohnzimmer noch einige Fotoalben von Bobby. Nimm sie mit, denn ich erwarte von Dir, dass Du Deinen Sohn nicht vergisst und Dich bei ihm meldest, sobald Du Dich irgendwo auf diesem Planeten niedergelassen hast. Trotz allem Jack, Bobby liebt Dich und Du bist sein Vater. Ich werde dem nie im Weg stehen, Du kannst ihn sehen, wann immer Du willst, also erfülle Deine Pflicht als Vater ihm gegenüber. Du erreichst mich immer über die Geschäftsadresse.

Was das Haus angeht und die Scheidungsmodalitäten: Ich habe das Haus vom Makler schätzen lassen. Der Verkehrswert liegt bei 120.000 Dollar. Die Hälfte davon steht Dir zu, da wir das Haus beide zu gleichen Teilen abbezahlt haben. Des weiteren gibt L.D. Dir seine seit Jahren versprochene Abfindung. Das sind noch einmal 60.000 Dollar. Sobald die Scheidungspapiere von Dir unterzeichnet sind, werde ich die Hälfte des Geldes auf Dein Bankkonto überweisen, der weitere Teil erfolgt, wenn wir rechtlich geschieden sind. Ich denke, das ist ein fairer Deal.

Jack, für Bobby versuche ich, Dich nicht zu hassen, damit ich Dir in die Augen sehen kann, wenn Du ihn besuchen wirst. Ob es mir gelingt – ich weiß es nicht ...

Lureen"


	17. Chapter 17

„Hallo?"

„Lureen ... hier ist Jack."

„Jack ... das ist eine ... Überraschung." Ein frostiges Schweigen folgte. Jack räusperte sich.

„Lureen, ich wollte Dir Bescheid geben, dass ich meine Sachen aus dem Haus geholt und die Papiere unterzeichnet habe."

„Jack, das weiß ich. Ich stehe in regelmäßigem Kontakt mit dem Maklerbüro."

„Hmm, ja, schätze, das hätte ich wissen müssen." „Jack, ich habe kein Interesse an Small-Talk. Wenn es etwas gibt, was Du wissen willst oder mir sagen möchtest, dann raus damit."

„Lureen ... ich ... uh ... möchte mich bei Dir entschuldigen. Ich würde gern mit Dir persönlich reden, können wir uns treffen?"

„Jack, nimm's mir nicht übel, aber ich möchte Dich nicht sehen. Sag mir, was Du zu sagen hast, aber sag es am Telefon. Zu mehr bin ich im Augenblick nicht bereit."

Jack seufzte. „Schätze, das ist nur fair. Lureen, wie schon gesagt, ich ... ich möchte mich bei Dir entschuldigen. Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, was passiert ist."

„Was meinst Du, Jack? Die letzten Jahre, die letzten Monate, DEN letzten Monat oder Deinen Ausrutscher während unseres letzten Stell-Dich-Eins?", fragte sie süffisant.

„Alles, Lureen, alles", murmelte Jack. „Ich hätte Dir das nie antun dürfen, ich hätte Dich nie heiraten dürfen, es war einfach nicht richtig und Du hast das nicht verdient."

„Dem möchte ich gar nicht widersprechen, Jack. Warum ... das frage ich mich schon seit langem ... warum hast Du mich überhaupt geheiratet?"

Jack schluckte hörbar und seufzte tief auf. „Schätze, mit der 100.000-Dollar-Frage hätte ich rechnen müssen", dachte er. Laut sagte er: „Lureen, ich weiß nicht, wie es ausdrücken soll, ohne Dich zu verletzten ..."

Lureen lachte verbittert auf und unterbrach ihn. „Jack, ich bin verletzt genug, nimm darauf bitte keine Rücksicht mehr. Ich möchte endlich die Wahrheit hören. Das ist das mindeste, was Du tun kannst – und das schuldest Du mir, wenigstens das."

„Ja, da hast Du Recht", sagte Jack leise. „Schätze, ich schulde Dir die ganze Geschichte. Lureen, ich habe Ennis 1963 kennen gelernt. Wir haben zusammen Schafe gehütet auf dem Brokeback Mountain in Wyoming." Seine Stimme klang weit entfernt und sehnsüchtig, als er fortfuhr: „Lureen, ich hab Ennis gesehen und ... na ja ... was soll ich sagen ... schätze, bei mir war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Ich hatte vorher nie was mit Männern, aber ich hatte eine Ahnung, dass es in die Richtung gehen könnte. Sicher war ich mir erst, als ich Ennis gesehen habe und als wir ... nun ja. Schätze, die Einzelheiten kann ich weglassen ... (tiefer Seufzer). Wir haben uns nach den acht Wochen auf dem Brokeback getrennt und vier Jahre nicht gesehen."

Jack holte Luft und fuhr mit zittriger Stimme gepresst fort: „Ennis hat im November nach Brokeback geheiratet. Alma. ... Ich bin in dem ganzen folgenden Jahr von einem Rodeo zum anderen gefahren, hab mich von den Bullen abwerfen und zertrampeln lassen. War das schlimmste Jahr meines Lebens aber hat zumindest den seelischen Schmerz verdrängt, wenigstens für eine Weile. Bin im Sommer drauf wieder zum Brokeback, Ennis war nicht da, also bin ich wieder auf die Rodeos gegangen – und dann hab ich Dich kennen gelernt, Lureen.

An dem Tag, als wir uns getroffen haben, hatte ich meinen ersten Sieg in den ganzen drei Jahren. Als Du dann noch an mir vorbei geritten bist, Dein roter Hut vor meine Füße fiel – nun ja, ich hab gedacht, es sei ein Wink des Schicksals." Seine Stimme klang gebrochen, als er fortfuhr.

„Lureen, zu der Zeit war ich nicht mehr ich selbst. Ich habe die Einsamkeit nicht mehr ertragen, ich konnte keinen anderen Mann anschauen, ohne an Ennis zu denken. Und Du weißt, auf den Rodeos wimmelt es von Männern ... Du bist an dem Tag in mein Leben eingebrochen und ich habe das dankbar angenommen. Ich habe gedacht, durch Dich könnte ich endlich vergessen, könnte alles ungeschehen machen, könnte das tun, was man von mir erwartet. Du weißt schon, heiraten, Kinder kriegen, ein anständiges, moralisch sauberes Leben führen." Jack lachte verbittert auf.

„Es hat nicht geklappt, Lureen", fuhr er flüsternd fort. „Es hat einfach nicht geklappt und es tut mir so unendlich leid." Jacks Stimme versagte, mühsam versuchte er, die Tränen der Verzweiflung zurück zu halten.

„Was ist dann passiert, Jack?" fragte Lureen leise.

„Sieben Monate, nachdem Bobby zur Welt gekommen ist, hat L.D. mich nach Austin geschickt auf die Landmaschinen-Ausstellung. Weißt Du das noch? Du hast ihn angeschrieen, er solle jemand anderen schicken, ich sei gerade Vater geworden und würde zu Hause gebraucht, kannst du dich erinnern?"

Lureen lachte leise auf. „Wie könnte ich das vergessen!"

„Nun, wie Du weißt, hat L.D. sich durchgesetzt und das ‚Weichei-Twist' nach Austin geschickt. Ich war dort eine Woche, alleine, und ich hatte viel Zeit, nachzudenken – sehr viel Zeit. Ich habe an Ennis gedacht und an Dich und Bobby. Ich wurde mir auf einmal so unsicher, was meine Gefühle zu Ennis anging. Verstehst Du, es waren mittlerweile vier Jahre vergangen, ich wusste nicht, was er gerade machte, wo er war, aber ich fühlte diese Sehnsucht, die über die Jahre einfach nicht weniger wurde, ich erinnerte mich an die Wochen auf dem Brokeback, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Und dann dachte ich an mein Leben in Texas, an Bobby ... an Dich.

Ich war mir nicht mehr sicher, ob ich Ennis aus Nostalgie vermisse, weil ich nie die Möglichkeit hatte, mit ihm zu sprechen, mich von ihm zu verabschieden – oder ob es tatsächlich wirklich Liebe war, die mich an ihn hielt. Und vor allem wusste ich nicht, was Ennis über mich dachte, ob er sich überhaupt noch an mich erinnern konnte, oder ob ich in all den Jahren einem Mann hinter her jagte, der auf Dauer unerreichbar bleiben würde, weil er meine Gefühle gar nicht erwiderte.

Ich habe damals in Austin die Entscheidung getroffen, es zu wagen und habe ihm eine Postkarte geschrieben, dass ich vorbei käme und ihn treffen wolle. Er hat mir umgehend geantwortet."

Jack verstummte. Die Erinnerung nahm ihm den Atem, als er an den Tag dachte, als die Postkarte im Briefkasten lag. Ein Bild vom Brokeback Mountain und Ennis einzige Worte „You bet." Kurz und knapp – aber Ennis hatte geantwortet – das war mehr als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Er erinnerte sich, dass er die Postkarte aufnahm wie einen kostbaren Schatz. Er roch daran, in der wilden Hoffnung, ein Stück von Ennis zu erhaschen, seinen Duft aufzufangen. Und er erinnerte sich an sein Herzklopfen, sein Verlangen und die Sehnsucht, die wie ein süßer Schmerz seinen Körper erfasste, so intensiv wie seit Monaten nicht mehr, aber so vertraut, weil sie sein täglicher Begleiter in den letzten vier Jahren war. Und er erinnerte sich an die drei Wochen, die folgten bis zu ihrem Treffen, seine Vorfreude, seine Befürchtungen, weil er nicht wusste, wie Ennis auf ihn reagieren würde. Und er erinnerte sich an ihr Wiedersehen nach vier Jahren ...

Lureen räusperte sich. „Ennis hat umgehend geantwortet – und dann?"

Jack schreckte aus seinen Erinnerungen auf. „Ja ... ich bin nach Wyoming gefahren, um ihn zu treffen. Ich habe Dir erzählt, dass ich mit einem alten Freund angeln gehen werde und hab bei L.D. ein paar Tage Urlaub eingereicht. ... Nun, das Wiedersehen mit Ennis war nicht so wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe – und es hat trotzdem alle Vorstellungen übertroffen. Lureen, bitte glaube mir, dass ich zu Ennis gefahren bin, ohne große Erwartungen. Hoffnungen, ja. Aber Ennis ist kein Mensch großer Worte und theatralischer Gefühlsausbrüche. Ich bin mit den Gedanken zu ihm gefahren, dass wir ein paar Bier zusammen trinken, uns unterhalten - aber es kam alles anders." Jack seufzte tief auf und fuhr leise fort:

„Lureen, Ennis Begrüßung war ... unerwartet. Er hat mich ... uhm ... er hat ... hm ... schätze es reicht, wenn ich Dir sage, dass ... dass in diesem Moment wieder alles anfing", setzte er flüsternd mit unterdrückter Stimme fort. „Ich habe nichts erwartet, vor allem nicht, dass er mich genauso vermisst hat, wie ich ihn. Diese vier Jahre waren auf einmal wie weg gewischt. Wir waren zusammen und es machte ‚klick'. Wie ein gut geölter Schlüssel, der in das passende Schlüsselloch gesteckt wird, um eine Tür in eine Welt voller Sehnsucht und Liebe aufzustoßen." Jack lachte verlegen. „Ich weiß, dass sich das kitschig anhört – aber wie soll ich es anders beschreiben? Wir waren eins, unsere Seelen flogen zueinander – und ab da wusste ich, dass ich für immer an ihn verloren bin und umgekehrt." Jack schniefte.

Lureen räusperte sich und schluckte. „Jack, warum hast Du es damals mit uns beiden schon nicht beendet? Was Du von Ennis erzählst, wenn es mich nicht direkt betreffen würde, würde ich neidisch werden. Eure Liebe ist eine Naturgewalt, so wie Du es beschreibst." Sie lachte verwundert auf. „Eigentlich müsste ich Dir böse sein und Dich hassen dafür, dass Du in den zehn Jahre unserer Ehe fremd gegangen bist und bei mir geblieben bist, obwohl Du mich nie geliebt hast. Das hast du doch nicht, oder Jack?"

Jack zögerte. „Jack? Ich will eine Antwort auf meine Fragen wissen. Hast Du mich je geliebt? Warum bist Du geblieben?"

„Lureen, ich schätze, ich habe Dich geliebt – aber ich habe Dich geliebt ... ich liebe Dich wie eine Schwester, nicht wie ein Mann eine Frau lieben sollte. Bis zu dem Wiedersehen mit Ennis war mir das nicht klar. Danach wusste ich es. Warum ich nicht gegangen bin? Nun, ich hatte Ennis damals gebeten, mit mir zu kommen, gemeinsam einen Ranchbetrieb aufzubauen – aber er wollte nicht. (verzweifelter Seufzer) Er hatte Angst vor den Männern mit den Eisenstangen. Und er hatte seine Kinder, seine Frau und er hat mir klar gemacht, dass ich eine Verantwortung Euch gegenüber habe. Bobby war gerade acht Monate alt. Ennis wollte seine Familie nicht verlassen – und ohne Ennis wollte ich kein neues Leben anfangen. Wir haben damals beschlossen, uns heimlich zu treffen, ein oder zwei Mal im Jahr. Und das ging so die ganzen – verdammten - letzten - beschissenen - zehn - Jahre!"

Jack stöhnte auf und ein trockenes Schluchzen kam aus seiner Kehle. „Lureen, es hat mich zerrissen. Ich habe Dich betrogen, wenn ich mit Ennis geschlafen habe, ich habe ihn betrogen, wenn ich mit Dir geschlafen habe. Ich lebte für die zwei oder drei Wochen im Jahr, wo wir uns gesehen haben und ich versuchte den Rest der Zeit zu überleben. Es ist mir kaum geglückt. Ich war ein lausiger Vater und ein schlechter Ehemann, Lureen. Es tut mir so leid, es tut mir so leid ..."

Jack konnte die Tränen jetzt nicht mehr zurück halten. Es war einfach zu viel. Die Erleichterung, Lureen endlich die Wahrheit sagen zu können, endlich über Ennis sprechen zu dürfen, die Erinnerung an die Qualen, der Druck, der in den letzten zehn Jahren auf ihm gelastet hatte, alles brach über ihm zusammen.

Lureen wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ihr ganzer Groll war im Laufe des Gesprächs zusammengeschmolzen. Sie war mitgenommen, von dem was Jack ihr erzählt hatte und sie konnte - ganz sachlich - feststellen, dass Jack durch die Hölle gegangen war. Und trotz der Tatsache, dass ihr Leben mit Jack nicht die Erfüllung ihres Traumes war, musste sie vor sich selbst zugeben, dass Jack ihr unendlich leid tat.

Sie seufzte leise auf. „Jack, Jack, es ist ok. Heul Dich aus." Sie lachte leise auf. „In meiner neuen Rolle als Deine ‚Schwester' wird ich auf meine alten Tage noch sentimental, wer hätte das gedacht ..."

Jack lachte unter Tränen auf. „Lureen, es tut mir leid. Es ist alles etwas viel. Zehn Jahre am Telefon aufzuarbeiten – nun das hab ich noch nie gemacht, aber ich nehme an, es war notwendig."

„Ja, das sehe ich auch so, Jack. Und ich bin Dir sehr dankbar für Deine Offenheit. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel. ... (kurze Pause) Jack, wie ist es dann weiter gegangen? Ich vermute, letzten Monat ist irgend etwas passiert, was mit der ganzen Geschichte zusammen hängt, oder?"

„Oh ja ..." Jack holte tief Luft und ernst und mit müder Stimme fuhr er fort: „Ich habe Mitte Mai von Ennis eine Postkarte bekommen. Auf der stand drauf ‚Bin geschieden!'. Ich habe gedacht, ich lese nicht richtig. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste ich nicht einmal, dass eine Scheidung im Raum stand. Abgesehen davon: wir haben nie telefoniert und uns nie geschrieben außer bei den paar Malen wo wir uns zu unseren Treffen verabredet haben. All die Jahre nie ein persönliches Wort, keine Nachricht zum Geburtstag und zu Weihnachten – und dann das ! Nun, ich hatte das so gedeutet, dass er ... also ... hm ... dass er mich sehen wollte und dass er endlich bereit war für ein gemeinsames Leben. Ich war so euphorisch, dass ich ohne zu überlegen ins Auto gesprungen und zu ihm gefahren bin. Wie sich herausstellte, waren zu dem Zeitpunkt seine Mädchen bei ihm und er war nicht gewillt, mir zehn Minuten seiner kostbaren verdammten Zeit zu widmen." Er stieß die letzten Worte mir so viel Verbitterung und Wut hervor, dass Lureen vor Schreck die Luft anhielt. „Oh mein Gott", dachte sie. „Wie konnte Ennis das nur tun? Wusste er denn nicht ..." Verwirrt hielt sie inne. „Jetzt fang ich schon an, für meinen Noch-Ehemann Partei zu ergreifen. Was ist bloß mit mir los?"

Jack unterbrach ihre Zwiesprache und fuhr fort: „Ennis hat mir damals unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er keine Zukunft mit mir sieht. Du weißt schon, seine Paranoia vor den Typen mit den Eisenstangen und der ganze Scheiß. Verdammt, er hat mir in dem Moment das Herz gebrochen, Lureen. Ich stand vor ihm und hab gespürt, wie ich innerlich in tausend Stücke zerfallen bin. Jede Hoffnung, jede Zukunft – wegradiert. Verstehst Du, solange er verheiratet war, konnte ich mit der Situation irgendwie umgehen. Frag mich nicht warum das so war. Aber mit dem Zeitpunkt seiner Scheidung gab es für ihn eigentlich keine Ausflüchte mehr – und dennoch lehnte er ab. Ich habe das persönlich genommen, ich habe angenommen, dass er mich einfach nicht so liebt wie ich ihn und dass ich auf seiner Prioritäten-Liste eben ziemlich weit unten stehe.

Ab da Lureen, war alles vorbei. Ich glaube, ich hatte so eine Art Nervenzusammenbruch oder so ähnlich. Fakt ist, ich hatte jede Lebenslust verloren und das Trinken schien mir die einzige Möglichkeit, den Schmerz zu betäuben." Jack holte tief Luft.

Müde fuhr er fort: „Ich weiß nicht, was den Ausschlag gegeben hat, ich weiß nicht, warum, aber vor drei Tagen haben wir uns wieder gesehen und er hat endlich ‚ja' gesagt, Lureen."

„Er hat ‚ja' gesagt? Heißt das, Ihr beiden werdet sozusagen ... hm ... eine Wohngemeinschaft gründen?", fragte sie.

Jack lachte leise. „Ich würde es eher als Lebensgemeinschaft bezeichnen – aber ja, das heißt es."

„Tja, dann bin ich Dir ja mit dem Scheidungswunsch zuvor gekommen. Ich nehme doch an, dass Du mir sonst in den nächsten Tagen den Vorschlag unterbreitet hättest, oder?"

„Ja, das hätte ich getan, Lureen", sagte Jack mit flacher Stimme.

Beide schwiegen eine Weile und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Lureen war erleichtert, dass sie nun endlich die Wahrheit wusste, dass sie den Schatten einer mannstollen Überfrau nicht mehr fürchten musste und die Gewissheit, dass das Scheitern ihrer Ehe nicht ihre Schuld oder ihr Unvermögen war. Sie dachte pragmatisch-kaufmännisch, dass Angebot und Nachfrage in ihrem Fall einfach nicht übereingestimmt hatten. Das war traurig, denn sie mochte Jack und schätzte ihn sehr. Auf der anderen Seite war sie noch jung und an Angeboten mangelte es ihr nicht.

Jack fühlte sich, als sei ein tonnenschwerer Laster über ihn gefahren. Er war zu Tode erschöpft, sein Körper schmerzte und er konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Er sehnte sich nach Ennis, der im Hotelzimmer auf ihn wartete, sehnte sich nach seiner Umarmung, seinem Trost und seiner Liebe wie ein Verdürstender in der Wüste.

Lureen und Jack seufzten beide gleichzeitig auf uns lachten leise. „Tja", sagte Lureen endlich. „Schätze, das war's dann wohl. Wohin wird es Dich ziehen, Jack?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ennis und ich haben uns darüber noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Das Land ist groß und wir müssen schauen, wo wir einigermaßen unbehelligt leben können."

„Jack, in Texas solltest Du in keinem Fall bleiben. L.D.'s Schatten wird Dich verfolgen und es gab Gerede. Texas ist für Euch nicht sicher – und Du hast eh nie hierher gepasst", fügte sie leise lachend hinzu.

„Schätze, da hast du Recht. Lureen, ich werde mich bei Dir melden, wenn ich meine neue Adresse habe. Ich würde Bobby dann gerne sehen, wenn ich darf."

„Jack, das habe ich Dir schon gesagt: mach Dir wegen Bobby keine Sorgen. Er ist und bleibt unser Sohn und wir sind erwachsene Leute. Wir werden uns schon einigen und ich werde Dir nie im Weg stehen."

„Lureen, ... ich habe das nicht verdient ... aber ich danke Dir von Herzen. Ich ...ich melde mich bei Dir, ok?" „Ok, Jack, mach's gut ! ... Pass auf dich auf", setzte sie flüsternd hinzu und legte auf.

Jack hängte den Hörer langsam in die Gabel und trat aus der Telefonzelle des Hotels. Wie betäubt ging er in Richtung Treppe, die Stimmen um ihn herum kaum wahrnehmend. In Trance fand er den Weg zum Zimmer, in dem Ennis auf ihn wartet. Er klopfte an die Tür. Wenige Sekunden später öffnete Ennis.

Seine braunen Augen blickten besorgt, seine Stirn gerunzelt. Sanft zog er Jack ins Zimmer, nahm ihn in den Arm. „Hallo Liebling", flüsterte er leise mit rauer Stimme. „Ich habe dich vermisst." Und Jack ergab sich seinen zärtlichen Händen, wissend, dass er endlich zu Hause angekommen war.


	18. Chapter 18

„Ennis, bitte halt mich. Halt mich fest und lass mich nie wieder los", wisperte Jack. Kraftlos hing er in Ennis Armen, erschöpft von dem langen Tag. Zuerst die Fahrt nach Childress, dann der Brief von Lureen, das Hin- und Her mit dem Maklerbüro, Papiere unterzeichnen, Haus ausräumen – und dann noch das Gespräch mit Lureen, zu dem Ennis ihn gedrängt hatte, nachdem Jack ihm wortlos den Brief gezeigt hatte.

„Jack, ich halte Dich, ich lass Dich nicht los, das ist ein Versprechen, hörst Du?" Ennis nahm Jacks Gesicht sanft zwischen seine Finger und sah in seine Augen. „Siehst müde aus", flüsterte Ennis. „Deine Augen sind rot – war es so schlimm?"

„Ennis, es war schlimm und doch wieder nicht schlimm. Lureen wollte alles wissen – und ich hab ihr alles erzählt. War ich ihr schuldig. Sie hat es gut aufgenommen, aber ich habe in der letzten halben Stunde die letzten dreizehn Jahre noch einmal durchlebt, Cowboy. Das war einfach zu viel für heute. Zu viel für mich." Kläglich blickte er Ennis an.

„Komm her", wisperte Ennis, nahm Jack erneut in die Arme und hielt in lange wortlos fest an sich gedrückt. Er spürte Jacks Herzschlag, vergrub sein Gesicht in Jacks Halsbeuge und genoss das Gefühl, ihn sicher und beschützt in seinen Armen zu halten. Er gehörte zu ihm, Jack war sein Mann, sein Leben, seine Vergangenheit und seine Zukunft.

Vorsichtig führte er ihn rückwärts zum Bett und ließ Jack auf die Bettkante setzen. Ennis kniete sich vor ihn und nahm Jacks Hände in seine. Gedankenverloren streichelte er sie. Seine Augen folgten den Bewegungen seiner Daumen, die sanft die Knöchel von Jacks Händen umspielten.

„Jack, ich hatte heute und in den letzten Tagen viel Zeit zum Nachdenken", sagte Ennis nach einiger Zeit ruhig. „Ich weiß nicht, ob jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, darüber zu sprechen, aber nach dem Brief von Lureen ... nun ... für vieles mache ich mich verantwortlich und ich würde Dir gern etwas sagen. Ist das ok für Dich?"

Jack nickte.

Ennis holte tief Luft. „Jack, es tut mir so unendlich leid, was ich Dir in den letzten Jahren zugemutet habe." „Ennis, Du musst Dich nicht ..."

„Jack, lass mich ausreden. Ich weiß, dass ich mich nicht entschuldigen muss, für etwas, was ich all die Jahre nicht verstanden habe und nicht ändern konnte. Aber jetzt habe ich es verstanden und jetzt fange ich an zu begreifen, wie es für Dich gewesen sein muss ... und ... nun möchte ich mich aus tiefstem Herzen entschuldigen. Verstehst Du?"

Jack nickte kraftlos – um gleich darauf den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Nein, Ennis, ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht so ganz, was Du mir sagen willst", gab er kleinlaut zu. Ennis blinzelte und grinste ihn schief an.

„Na, ich übe noch, Jack. Hab Geduld mit mir." Ernsthaft fuhr er fort: „Jack, was ich Dir sagen will ist: Seit Brokeback ist mein Leben ein einziger Dunstschleier gewesen. Bin vom Berg runter gekommen, wir haben uns verabschiedet, ich hab mir hinter der nächsten Ecke die Gedärme aus dem Leib gekotzt. Hab gedacht, ich hätte mir irgend einen Virus eingefangen. Das hörte aber auch nach Tagen nicht auf, nach Wochen nicht – und irgendwann hab ich mir gedacht, ich habe den schlimmsten Fehler meines Lebens gemacht, dass ich Dich zurück gelassen habe." Jack stöhnte leise auf. „Oh Ennis", wisperte er und umklammerte seine Hände.

Ennis blickte Jack traurig an. „Der schlimmste Fehler meines Lebens, Jack", flüsterte er mit gebrochener Stimme. „Der zweitschlimmste Fehler war, dass ich Alma geheiratet habe. Ich hätte es nicht tun dürfen. Hab während der ganzen Trauung an Dich gedacht. Alma war für mich ... hmm ... ich mochte sie und ich ... nun ja ..." Ennis hielt die Luft an, zögerte - und dann brach es aus ihm heraus:

„Ach Scheiße Jack, nennen wir die Dinge beim Namen: Alma war für mich ein guter Vorwand, mir keine Gedanken um Dich zu machen, Brokeback zu vergessen. Verdammt, mein Dad hatte wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet, mir und meinem Bruder klar zu machen, dass Liebe zwischen zwei Männern die größte Sünde und das mit Abstand Abscheulichste ist, was es gibt.

Verstehst Du Jack? Ich hab das all die Jahre nicht zusammen bekommen: meine Gefühle für Dich und das, was mein Alter mir eingetrichtert hat. Also hab ich das gemacht, was man von mir erwartete. Hab versucht, Dich zu vergessen. Vier Jahre lang. Hab geknüppelt wie ein Verrückter, hab mit Alma zwei Kinder in die Welt gesetzt – hatte nicht viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, war froh, dass wir überlebt haben – irgendwie."

Ennis hielt erschöpft inne. „Cowboy, wo kommen auf einmal all die Worte her?" flüsterte Jack ungläubig. Ennis lachte leise. „Schätze, die hab ich mir in den letzten dreizehn Jahren für einen besonderen Moment aufgehoben", sagte er und blickte Jack verlegen an.

„Wie dem auch sei Jack, eines Tages kam Deine Postkarte und das hat mir den Boden unter den Füßen weg gezogen. Auf einmal war alles wieder da. Brokeback ... alles. Hab noch nie so ungeduldig auf einen Tag gewartet, hatte noch nie so viel Angst, dass Du doch nicht kommst. Und als ich Dich dann wieder gesehen habe – Himmel, Jack, ich glaube, das war der beste Tag meines Lebens." Ennis blickte Jack mit leuchtenden Augen an und beide versanken für einige Minuten in der Gegenwart des anderen, erinnerten sich an ihren ersten Kuss nach vier Jahren.

„Jack, aber selbst da hab ich es noch nicht begriffen", fuhr Ennis irgendwann mit brüchiger Stimme fort. „Hab einfach nicht verstanden, was ich für Dich fühle. Verstehst Du, es existierte für mich kein Wort dafür. Und immer wieder war mein Dad in Gedanken da. Und dann Alma, die Kinder, die ich versorgen musste, versorgen wollte. Ich war so hin- und hergerissen und wenn ich an Dich gedacht habe, hat es so weh getan, dass ich es kaum ausgehalten habe.

Wenn wir uns dann getroffen haben, hab ich die Zeit davor und danach vergessen. Hab nur für diese Momente gelebt – und hab es nicht gewusst. Verdammt Jack, was hab ich bloß getan. Dreizehn Jahre. Dreizehn beschissen lange Jahre. Gott, es tut mir so leid ..." Ennis stöhnte auf, vergrub seinen Kopf in Jacks Schoß und umklammerte ihn mit beiden Armen. Ein Zittern durchfuhr seinen Körper.

Jack schlang die Arme um Ennis und streichelte seinen Rücken, unfähig auch nur irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Jack, vor einem Monat ist irgendetwas in mir gebrochen", fuhr Ennis mit erstickter Stimme fort.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Als ich Dich hab wegfahren sehen und dachte, ich seh Dich nie wieder ... es war nicht nur die Angst, Dich nicht wieder zu sehen, so wie ich Dir das vor drei Tagen am See gesagt habe. Hab auf einmal gedacht, wenn die Angst, Dich zu verlieren so viel größer ist als die Angst vor Leuten wie meinem Dad, wenn der Schmerz, über den Verlust von Dir unerträglicher ist, als alles, was ich bisher erlebt habe, dann muss das Liebe sein. Und dann Jack, dann hat es ‚klick' gemacht und ich hab meinem Dad in Gedanken gesagt, wenn das Liebe ist, dann kann es niemals abscheulich und niemals so verwerflich und gegen Gottes Willen sein, wie er mir das immer hat weiß machen wollen. In dem Moment bin ich auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen. In dem Moment war alles so klar." Ennis hob seinen Kopf. Sein Gesicht war angespannt, sein Mund fest zusammen gepresst vor Anstrengung, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren.

Jack blickte ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Mein Gott, Ennis, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll", flüsterte er.

Ennis sah Jack an, sah in seine tiefblauen Augen, umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn hingebungsvoll.

„Jack, Du musst nichts sagen. Es ist an mir, Dir das zu sagen, was Du seit dreizehn Jahren verdienst zu hören. Ich liebe Dich, hörst Du? Ich werde niemals genug Worte haben, Dir zu sagen wie sehr ich Dich liebe", wisperte Ennis.

Jack schluckte und sank kraftlos von der Bettkante hinunter auf Ennis Schoß. Er blickte Ennis an, sah in seine Augen, sah darin die Liebe und Freude, die zu Jack sprach und schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. „Wenn ich jetzt sterben sollte", dachte Jack „dann sterbe ich als glücklicher Mann."

Aber Ennis ließ ihn nicht sterben. Ennis küsste ihn, lange, zärtlich und Jack hatte das Gefühl, in der Unendlichkeit zu schweben. Es war nicht brennende Leidenschaft, die sie in dieser Nacht zusammen kommen ließ, es war Liebe, süßes Verlangen und die Erfüllung einer Sehnsucht, die vor dreizehn Jahren in der einsamen Bergwelt von Wyoming geboren wurde.


	19. Chapter 19

Der Morgen dämmerte, als Ennis erwachte. Er war es gewohnt, früh aufzustehen. Sein Leben als Ranch-Arbeiter hatte ihm den Rhythmus diktiert und die nunmehr vier Tage mit Jack vermochten diese Gewohnheit noch nicht zu durchbrechen.

Aber heute hatte er keine Eile, heute war er keinem Vorarbeiter verpflichtet und – dachte er voller Staunen – er würde es auch nie wieder sein. Seine Entscheidung, sein Leben mit Jack zu teilen, hatte ihn unwiderruflich zu einem freien Mann gemacht – in jeder Beziehung.

Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, als er an letzte Nacht dachte und daran, dass er Jack gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte. Zum ersten Mal hatte er ihm dabei in die Augen gesehen. Das Glück, die Freude und die Liebe, die aus Jacks Augen zu ihm sprachen, hatten ihm den Atem verschlagen, hatten ihn berührt und bis in sein Innerstes erschüttert.

Niemals zuvor, so schien es ihm, hatte er bewusst miterlebt, dass er einen Menschen glücklich gemacht hatte. Diese Erfahrung war so neu für ihn, so belebend, so befreiend.

Und das Gespräch gestern mit Jack trug ein übriges dazu bei. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, hatte Ennis sich einem Menschen offenbart, hatte er über seine Gefühle geredet, hatte er um Entschuldigung gebeten. Und Jack hatte es ihm gedankt – mehr als Ennis je zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Diese Erfahrung und die tiefe und bedingungslose Liebe, die Jack ihm in der letzten Nacht geschenkt hatte, entfernten ihn um Lichtjahre von dem Mann, der er vor 24 Stunden noch gewesen war.

Ennis del Mar war nach 32 Jahren aus seinem Kokon geschlüpft und er fühlte sich an diesem Morgen zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben rundherum wohl und zufrieden. Die Rastlosigkeit der vergangenen Jahre – ja seines ganzen Lebens, so schien es ihm – waren einer tiefen Ruhe gewichen und dem Gefühl zu lieben und geliebt zu werden.

Ennis blickte auf Jack, der selig schlafend neben ihm lag, den einen Arm unter seinem Kopf vergraben, den anderen um einen Zipfel seiner Bettdecke gewickelt und ein Bein im anderen Zipfel verknotet. Ennis lächelte. Er liebte es, Jack schlafend zu beobachten, seinem gleichmäßigem Atem zu lauschen, sein entspanntes Gesicht in Ruhe anschauen zu können.

„Mein Mann ist ein echter Hingucker", dachte Ennis nicht ohne Stolz und Zärtlichkeit wallte in ihm auf. Leise beugte er sich über Jacks Gesicht, küsste ihn auf die Stirn, auf die Nase, auf den Mund. Jack brummte zufrieden – und grub sich tiefer in sein Bettzeug.

Ennis folgte seinen Bewegung und kuschelte sein Gesicht in Jacks Halsbeuge, küsste die weiche Haut am Schlüsselbein, verteilte weitere Küsse über Jacks Hals, verweilte kurz an seinem Ohr, flüsterte: „Liebling, aufwachen, der Tag beginnt" und suchte dann Jacks Mund. Sanft umspielte er Jacks weiche Lippen, knabberte, küsste – und wurde belohnt.

Jack öffnete seinen Mund und ihre Zungen trafen sich, hungrig und verheißungsvoll. Erregung durchfuhr Ennis wie einen Blitzschlag und leise stöhnend zog er Jack an sich. Jack folgte ihm im Halbschlaf willig. Sein Körper lag warm und weich in Ennis Armen und ergab sich seinen Liebkosungen. Ennis presste sich an Jacks Körper, spürte seine nackte Haut und zog ihn enger und enger an sich. Das Gefühl, Jack nahe sein zu wollen, eins mit ihm zu werden, wurde übermächtig, schier unendlich. Ennis rollte sich auf den Rücken und zog Jack mit sich, ihn streichelnd, an sich drückend, küssend. Fordernd fuhren seine Hände über Jacks Rücken, stoppten an seinem Gesäß, verharrten, streichelten weiter. Ennis spürte Jacks Erregung und auffordernd drängte er sich an ihn.

„Jack", wisperte Ennis. Jack öffnete seine Augen. Mit unverhüllter Leidenschaft blickte er Ennis an. „Jack", wisperte Ennis erneut. „Ich will Dich in mir spüren." Jack verharrte sekundenlang vor Erstaunen. „Süßer, bist Du sicher?" flüsterte er. „Du wolltest noch nie ..." Jack sah in Ennis Augen und die Gefühle, die daraus zu ihm sprachen ließen ihn nach Luft schnappen. Aufstöhnend beugte er sich über Ennis und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Seine Hände krallten sich in Ennis Haare, wild drängte seine Zunge in Ennis Mund, tiefer und tiefer. Sein Körper presste sich an Ennis, wurde schier angezogen und Ennis bäumte sich ihm stöhnend entgegen, seine Arme umschlangen Jack und seine Hände streichelten ihn liebevoll.

Jacks Zunge glitt aus Ennis Mund, zog brennende Streifen über Ennis Oberkörper, spielte mit seinen Brustwarzen, saugte und knabberte und Jack genoss es, wie Ennis sich leise stöhnend unter ihm wand. Er streichelte Ennis, glühende Haut unter seinen Fingern spürend. Ennis hatte die Augen geschlossen und ergab sich. Hingebungsvoll erwiderte er Jacks Berührungen, nichts anderes mehr wahrnehmend. Nur noch Jack. Ennis fühlte seinen Körper nicht mehr, wie Wachs schmolz er unter Jacks Fingern, die Erregung pulsierte durch seinen Körper, ließ sein Herz gegen seine Brust schlagen und seinen Atem schneller gehen. Kribbeln durchfuhr ihn, seine Fingerspitzen fühlten sich taub an. „Jack, oh Jack, bitte" hauchte er als Jack seinen Bauch mit Küssen bedeckte, mit seinen Lippen sanft an der weichen Haut zog und tiefer wanderte. Jack blickte auf. „Worum bittest Du mich, Süßer?" flüsterte Jack mit vor Leidenschaft rauer Stimme und blickte aus verschleierten Augen zu ihm hoch. „Bitte, komm zu mir." Ennis Atem stockte, als Jack sich langsam über seinen Körper legte und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste, Ennis Arme mit sich nehmend und über seinem Kopf in die Matratze pressend, Ennis einfangend in seiner Umarmung.

Ennis, nahezu bewegungslos, hob den Kopf und drängte sich Jacks Mund entgegen, tiefer und tiefer, Jack einatmend, ihn ausfüllend, ihn haben wollend, gierig. Ennis Beine umschlangen Jacks Hüfte und zogen ihn zu sich. „Jack, bitte, ich kann nicht mehr ... ich ... ich will Dich. Jetzt." Das Bedürfnis nach Jack war so übermächtig, Ennis stöhnte auf, wandte sich unter Jack und presste sich ihm auffordernd und ungeduldig entgegen. Hitze entströmte seinem Körper und ließ Jack schwindeln.

„Ennis, ... warte ... Du bist nicht gewohnt, dass ... warte ..." Zitternd und atemlos hielt Jack inne und ohne sich von Ennis zu lösen griff er mit einer Hand auf den Nachtschrank, bediente sich an der Dose mit Gleitcreme, die dort noch offen herum stand von letzter Nacht.

Aufseufzend wandte er sich wieder zu Ennis. „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben, Cowboy?", wisperte Jack mit einer so verheißungsvollen Schwingung in seiner Stimme, dass Ennis der Atem stockte. Mit glühenden Augen blickte er ihn an, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen war greifbar, die Erlösung nahe, doch keiner von beiden wollte sie. Jetzt nicht, noch nicht. Atemlos, wie elektrisiert, blickten sie sich an, ihre Herzen schlugen, ihre Körper fieberten sich entgegen, der Drang, sich dem anderen hinzugeben schier übermächtig, der süße Schmerz des Herauszögerns eine unendliche Verlockung.

„Ennis", wisperte Jack innig. „Ennis ... ich liebe Dich." Tränen schossen Ennis in die Augen und aufstöhnend beugte er sich Jack entgegen, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Der Bann war gebrochen und sie fielen übereinander her, klammerten sich aneinander, schluchzend und stöhnend, wimmernd und seufzend fanden sie sich, Jack Ennis ausfüllend, erfüllend, und mit jedem Stoß ihre Liebe beweisend.


	20. Chapter 20

„Ennis", flüsterte Jack aufgeregt. „Ennis, ich glaube ich hab's. Das ist es, hier, lies mal!" Hektisch drehte Jack das aktuelle Magazin „cattle ranch" zu Ennis und tippte ungeduldig auf eine winzige Anzeige. Ennis kniff die Augen zusammen, starrte auf die Schrift, ihm wurde schwindelig und er presste Daumen und Zeigefinger entnervt auf sein Nasenbein.

„Jack, sag's mir, was steht da? Du weißt, ich bin nicht so gut im Lesen." Irritiert blickte Jack ihn an. „Ennis, red keinen Scheiß. Du hast es bis zur High School geschafft – Du wirst wohl ne Anzeige lesen können?" Wenn Blicke töten könnten, Jack hätte den letzten Satz nicht überlebt.

Jack seufzte, sah nach rechts und links ob die Luft rein war und beugte sich zu Ennis hinüber. „Süßer", flüsterte er verführerisch. „Ich wollte schon immer mal sehen, wie Du mit Brille aussiehst. Wenn wir hier fertig sind, wird mein Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen - so wahr mir Gott helfe!", fügte er unmissverständlich nachdrücklich hinzu und zog das Magazin wieder zu sich.

Leise las er vor:

„Ranch günstig abzugeben.

Concord, New Hamphshire.

Bei weiteren Fragen: Paul & George"

Triumphierend blickte er Ennis an. „Das ist unsere neue Ranch. Concord, New Hamphshire!"

Ennis blickte ihn fassungslos an. „Twist, tickst Du noch ganz richtig? Ich hab ja schon immer gewusst, dass Du leicht zu beeindrucken bist – aber das schlägt dem Fass den Boden aus. Da hat jemand ne Anzeige aufgegeben mit null Inhalt und Du willst sofort kaufen?"

Jack blickte tadelnd zu Ennis. „Ennis, Du musst hinter den Zeilen lesen. Was fällt Dir auf?" „Dass da jemand kein Geld für ne ausführliche Anzeige hatte."

Jack schnaubte durch die Nase. „Ennis, manchmal bist Du wirklich einfältig. Nein, das meine ich nicht. Pass auf: Paul und George bieten eine Ranch an. Hä, was sagt Dir das? Genau, zwei Männer verkaufen ihren Grund und Boden. Lass es Brüder sein, lass es Vater und Sohn sein – oder lass es zwei sein wie wir. Aber dort leben zwei Männer gemeinsam. Das ist das eine." Vielsagend blickte er Ennis an, der dem nicht widersprechen konnte. „Und weiter?", murmelte er.

„Weiter – tja, Ennis, was soll ich sagen? Wenn es einen Ort gibt, der liberal ist, dann ist New England. Weißt Du, was auf den Autokennzeichen von New Hampshire steht?" Ennis verneinte.

„'Live free or die', Ennis. Verstehst Du? Lebe in Freiheit oder stirb. New Hampshire gehört zu den Gründerstaaten der USA, die besten Universitäten sind dort, Harvard, Yale, Amherst. Ennis, wenn die Leute dort nicht liberal sind – wo dann? Und deswegen sage ich: DAS ist unsere neue Ranch."

„Jack, Du Klugscheißer – woher weißt Du das alles, hu?" Jack blickte Ennis ernst an. „Ennis, mein Freund. Ich hatte dreizehn Jahre Zeit mir auszumalen, wo wir leben werden. Und ich hatte damals schon den Eindruck, dass es nicht Lightning Flat sein kann, nicht Wyoming – und nicht Texas. Und Alaska war mir entschieden zu kalt", fügte er vorsichtig grinsend hinzu, als er merkte, dass seine Worte in Ennis ein tiefes Schuldgefühl hervorgerufen hatten, hoffend, dass sein kleiner Witz ihn ablenkte.

Doch Ennis schien es nicht zu hören. Lange blickte er Jack an und murmelte schließlich leise: „Jack, ich werde mir die dreizehn Jahre nie verzeihen, ich hoffe, das weißt Du. Wenn Du also sagst, dass das unser neues zu Hause ist – so soll es sein. Ich habe Dir gesagt, ich werde überall mit Dir hingehen. Nur, tu mir einen Gefallen – bevor wir uns auf den Weg machen, lass uns dort anrufen. Würd schon gern wissen, wie groß die Ranch ist, wie alt – so die Eckdaten halt, verstehst Du?" Ein schiefes Grinsen erhellte sein Gesicht – ein Grinsen, dass Jacks Herz jedes Mal aufs Neue wieder zum Schmelzen und brachte und sein Herz zu Höchstleistungen anregte.

Seine blauen Augen blickte in ein Paar braune, ihre Blicke verschmolzen für einige lange Sekunden, beide dachten an ihre gemeinsame Zukunft, die jetzt zum Greifen nahe schien.

„Ennis, ich würde Dich jetzt leidenschaftlich gern küssen", flüsterte Jack und kam Ennis langsam näher "Ich würde jetzt gern Deinen Atem in meinem Gesicht spüren, Deine Zunge, wie sie langsam in meinen Mund vorstößt, meine Zunge, die Deine Lippen kitzelt, meine Hände, die ... oh ja ... meine Hände, die Deinen Körper streicheln, Deine nackte Haut zum Glühen bringen. Wie gern würd ich meinen Körper jetzt an Deinen pressen und ..."

„JACK !", zischte Ennis zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen hervor. Ein dünner Schweißfilm stand ihm auf der Stirn und sein Atem ging schwerer und schneller als gewöhnlich.

„Reiß Dich zusammen. Wir sind hier in der Bücherei von Childress, Herrgott noch mal !"

Jack lachte leise auf. „Ruhig Orte hatten schon immer eine inspirierende Wirkung auf mich", hauchte er und blinzelte Ennis verschwörerisch an – wohl wissend, dass beide in dem Moment an die Stille auf dem Brokeback Mountain vor dreizehn Jahren dachten.

„Gott, Twist, Du machst mich verrückt", murmelte Ennis. „Komm, pack unsere Sachen zusammen. Wir hauen hier ab. Unser Hotelzimmer hat schallisolierte Fenster. Lass Deiner Inspiration dort freien Lauf – und beeil Dich!" Sprachs und verließ fluchtartig den Lesesaal, in dem sie sich den halben Vormittag aufgehalten hatten. Jack lachte. „Vorher will ich Dich aber noch mit Brille sehen", rief er Ennis leise hinterher. Ennis blieb stehen, drehte sich langsam und durchbohrte Jack mit einem leidenschaftlichen Blick „Scheiß drauf Jack", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. „Das was wir vorhaben schaff ich auch mit verbundenen Augen. Hör auf zu Quatschen und komm!"

Jack schluckte und folgte ihm willig, das Magazin „cattle ranch" in seiner Faust zusammen gerollt.


	21. Chapter 21

Zehn Minuten später standen Jack und Ennis vor ihrem Hotelzimmer. Ennis zückte den Zimmerschlüssel, Jack wenige Zentimeter entfernt hinter sich, heißen Atem im Nacken spürend. Wildes Verlangen erfasste ihn, mit zitternden Händen versuchte er, den Schlüssel ins Schloss zu stecken. Jack pustete sanft an sein Ohr, Ennis ließ den Schlüssel fallen.

„Shit !"

Er hob ihn auf, zweiter Versuch.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Jack die verbleibenden Zentimeter überwunden und presste sich an Ennis. Seine rechte Hand ergriff Ennis Po und drängend schob er ihn gegen die Tür.

„Twist !", zischte Ennis. „Warte, bis wir drin sind, Herrgott noch mal !" „Wenn Du so lange brauchst, Liebling ..." flüsterte Jack mit heiserer Stimme. „Du hast mir in der Bücherei den Mund wässrig gemacht – ich kann nicht mehr warten." Sprach's und umfasste Ennis mit beiden Händen von vorne, die „Cattle Ranch" fiel zu Boden. „Mach endlich die Gottverdammte Tür auf, Del Mar !"

Ennis holte tief Luft „Konzentrier Dich", redete er sich in Gedanken zu – und die Tür war offen.

Jack drängte ihn ins Zimmer, die „Cattle Ranch" mit seinem rechten Fuß ins Zimmer tretend, mit dem linken die Tür zuknallend, seine Hände um Ennis Oberkörper geklammert. Beide taumelten, Ennis fing sich als erster, drehte sich um, packte Jack am Hemdkragen, schubste ihn gegen die Tür, „Uff", war alles, was von Jack kam und mehr konnte er danach nicht mehr sagen. Ennis krallte Jacks Kopf, presste seine Lippen auf Jacks Mund, drängte mit seiner Zunge hinein, tiefer und tiefer, die Köpfe knallten aneinander, Jack schnappte sich Ennis Unterlippe, biss, schmeckte Blut, Ennis stöhnte auf, riss Jack die Jacke von den Schultern, ohne seinen Mund von Jacks zu lösen, presste ihn mit dem Gewicht seines ganzen Körpers gegen die Tür, spürte Jacks Erregung, hart, unerbittlich drängte er sich dagegen, keuchend, von einem unstillbaren Verlangen erfüllt, wie er es noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte.

Ennis wollte Jack, wollte ihn mit Haut und Haaren, mit Leib und Seele, keine Berührung reichte aus, dieses Verlangen zu befriedigen. Seine Hände waren überall auf Jacks Körper, zerrten an seinem Hemd, nestelten an seinem Gürtel (die verdammte Rodeo-Schnalle klemmte), die Hose fiel, die Unterhose ...

„Stop!"

„Hä!"

Irritiert hielt Ennis inne und sah Jack an, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen. Seine braunen Augen glänzten dunkel vor Leidenschaft. Er hörte, wie Jack schluckte.

„Wenn Du mir jetzt sofort an die Hose gehst, Cowboy, dann wird das ein kurzes Vergnügen – ein verdammt kurzes", keuchte Jack und brachte Abstand zwischen sich und Ennis, nur um ihn gleich darauf mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu attackieren. Er verfing sich in seinen Hosenbeinen, stolperte gegen Ennis und beide fielen auf den Boden.

Jack kam auf Ennis zum Liegen und fesselte Ennis' Arme mit festen Griff auf den Boden, presste seinen Oberkörper auf Ennis' und massierte mit seinem rechten Oberschenkel Ennis empfindlichste Stelle, fester, härter, klammerte sich mit beiden Beinen an Ennis' Bein fest, bewegte sich an Ennis wie bei einem Rodeo-Ritt, langsam, dann immer schneller, beugte seinen Kopf umspielte Ennis Brustwarzen, tauchte in Ennis Mund ein, saugte an Ennis Hals, tief seinen Geruch einatmend und vergrub seine Nase in Ennis Haaren.

„Jack – oh verdammt!", wimmerte Ennis mit zusammen gepressten Zähnen und wand sich mit geschlossenen Augen stöhnend unter ihm. „Gefällt Dir das, del Mar?" fragte Jack mit leidenschaftlicher Stimme. Ennis nickte.

„Schau mich an, wenn ich mit Dir rede!", befahl Jack. Ennis öffnete die Augen und blickte in ein Paar dunkelblauer Augen. Verlangen, Leidenschaft blickten ihm entgegen.

„Gefällt Dir, was ich mit Dir mache?", flüsterte Jack atemlos. Ennis nickte erneut. „Sag es mir!"

„Ich wollte schon immer mal wissen, wie es ist, von Dir geritten zu werden ... Rodeo", flüsterte Ennis mit rauer Stimme. „Und - ja, es gefällt mir ... aber Deine acht Sekunden sind schon lange um", setzte er hinzu, drehte sich ruckartig und lag auf Jack, der ihn verdutzt ansah. „Kein Bulle hat Dich länger als acht Sekunden auf sich geduldet – und ich werde da heute keine Ausnahme machen", sagte Ennis keuchend und umschloss Jacks Mund mit seinem, bevor dieser zu einer Antwort ausholen konnte. Diskussionen waren das letzte, was Ennis im Augenblick wollte.

Jack riss sich atemlos von Ennis Kuss los und fingerte mit zitternden Händen an Ennis Hemd. „Scheiße, Cowboy ! Du hast eindeutig noch zu viel an. Zieh Dich aus – los, zieh Dich aus, ich will Dich spüren !"

Heftig atmend lag Jack unter Ennis und blickte ihn auffordernd an. Ennis drehte sich ein Stück zur Seite, stützte seinen linken Ellenbogen neben Jack's Kopf ab und öffnete mit der rechten Hand langsam seine Hemdknöpfe, nur unterbrochen durch leidenschaftliche Küsse, mit denen Jack ihn motivierte und anfeuerte. Das Hemd fiel und zwei nackte, glühende Oberkörper pressten sich aneinander. Ihre Hüften rieben sich aneinander, kamen einander entgegen, drängten und forderten und Jack hatte das Gefühl zu verbrennen, ja regelrecht zu schmelzen unter Ennis Berührungen.

Laut stöhnte er auf. „Oh, bitte ... Ennis ... ich will Dich, ich will Dich so sehr, ich halt's nicht mehr aus. Komm zu mir, bitte."

Ennis blickte auf Jack hinab. „Komm ... Rodeo ..." flüsterte er. „Lass uns ins Bett gehen. Den harten Boden haben wir dreizehn Jahre unter uns gespürt. Heute will ich Dich in die Matratze pressen, bis Du Sterne siehst", setzte er mit einem lüsternen Grinsen hinzu – und erfüllte sein Versprechen wenige Minuten später.

„Oh, oh", murmelte Jack. „Oh, oh."

Stille.

Tiefes Seufzen. Leises, zufriedenes Schnurren.

„Oh Mann."

Stille. Wohliges Räkeln.

„Rodeo, hab ich was verpasst?" fragte Ennis mit einem leisen Lachen und zog Jack in seine Arme.

„Verdammt, Ennis. Das war mal so richtig gut", nuschelte Jack in Ennis Brustkorb.

„Glaub allerdings, dass ich die nächsten Tage weder laufen noch sitzen kann", fügte er grinsend hinzu, küsste Ennis Halsbeuge, hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und kicherte leise in sich hinein.

„Twist, was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?", murmelte Ennis.

„Ähm, ..." Jack räusperte sich und Ennis blickte ihn fragend an. „Ja?"

„Ähm ... Du hast nen Knutschfleck an Deinem Hals. Ups !" Mit kindlicher Freude blickte Jack Ennis von unten heraus an – und wollte sich schier wegschmeißen vor Lachen, als er Ennis entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Einen ... äh ... wie ... Jack!"

Nervös fingerte Ennis an seinem Hals. "Wo?"

"Da", sagte Jack und fuhr mit seiner Zunge zu der Stelle. Ennis fuhr zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Untersteh Dich, Mistkerl. Mach's nicht noch schlimmer ! Was sollen die Leute denken, wenn die das sehen?"

„Ui, Ennis, die werden neidisch denken, dass der Mann ein ausgefülltes Sex-Leben hat", sagte Jack und wollte sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen vor Lachen, als Ennis ihn panisch anblickte.

„Wenn's Dich so stört, Ennis – ich kann Dir das auf der anderen Seite auch noch machen." Wieder brach er in Lachen aus, als er Ennis ansah.

„Jack, halt die Klappe", brummte Ennis, verzweifelt bemüht, ernst zu bleiben. „Dieser Kindskopf Twist", dachte er – und stimmte schließlich in Jacks Lachen ein.

„Komm her, Du Scheißkerl", brummte Ennis liebevoll. „Bevor Du Dich wieder an mir vergehst, bekommst Du, was Du verdienst." Sprach's und saugte fest an Jacks Unterkiefer. Nach einiger Zeit ließ er von Jack ab, begutachtete sein Ergebnis und grinste. „Jack, kennste ja, ne? Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn. Außerdem soll ja keiner von Dir denken, dass Du darben musst – was Dein Sexleben angeht", setzte er leise lachend hinzu und kuschelte sich zufrieden in die Kissen zurück, einen amüsierten Jack mit sich ziehend. Das Leben war schön.


	22. Chapter 22

Jack erwachte einige Stunden später, immer noch erfüllt, von dem Gedanken an leidenschaftliche Stunden mit Ennis. Vorsichtig rollte er sich aus Ennis' Umarmung, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Er setzte sich auf und sah auf das Wunder an seiner Seite hinab.

„_Ennis del Mar", dachte er staunend. „Endlich bist Du hier – und es sind erst sechs Tage vergangen. Sechs Tage. Sechs verdammte Tage und mein komplettes Leben hat sich gedreht. Endlich. Zum besseren – hoffentlich für uns beide. Sechs Tage... Unter anderen Umständen würden wir heute schon wieder auf dem Weg nach Hause sein. Ennis nach Riverton, ich nach Childress. Wieder getrennt für lange, elende Monate. Oh Gott ! Wie hab ich das nur ausgehalten? Wie? Wie konnte ich ihn jemals fahren lassen, damals am Brokeback. Wenn ich nur gewusst hätte, dass ... Aber wäre er damals mit mir mit gekommen?_

_Oh Gott, ich kann's immer noch nicht fassen, dass er bleibt. Bleibt er? Hoffentlich bleibt er! Was, wenn nicht? Oh, nicht dran denken, nur nicht dran denken. Scheiße, wenn er geht – das überlebe ich nicht. Niemals, kein weiteres Mal. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft mein Herz gebrochen ist, ich halte das kein weiteres Mal aus. Diese Schmerzen, diese furchtbaren Schmerzen. Diese Sehnsucht – es hat mich fast umgebracht. Verdammt, es hat nicht viel gefehlt, und ich hätten mich in wenigen Monaten zu Tode gesoffen. Und jetzt: seit sechs Tagen keinen einzigen Tropfen. Hurra !_

_Himmel, was hat dieser Mann an sich, dass der das bewirkt, dass er mich anzieht, wie der Honig die Bienen? Die meiste Zeit sag er kein Ton, er ist knorrig wie ne alte Eiche und stur wie ein Esel. In all den Jahren hab ich ihn nie sagen hören, dass er mich liebt. Nie! Und trotzdem – ich wusste es immer. Wie er mich ansieht, vor allem, wenn er denkt, dass ich es nicht sehe. Ich kann ihn lesen wie ein Buch. Ich weiß immer, was er denkt und fühlt. Und ich weiß, dass er zuhört. Oh ja, jedes Wort, alles – auch das, was ich nicht sage. Ich muss mich nicht verstecken bei ihm. Und ich fühl mich so sicher, wenn ich bei ihm bin, geborgen, aufgehoben. Beschützt. Gott, ich hör mich an wie ne Frau – Ennis würde kotzen, wenn er das hört – aber so fühle ich. So ist es. Und so ist es gut. Für mich. Für ihn. Für ihn auch? Ja, ich glaube schon. _

_Er sagt es nicht, aber ich merke es. Er lacht mehr. Gott, wie ich sein Lachen liebe. Es kommt ganz tief aus ihm heraus. Als würde es sich dort verstecken und nur darauf warten, dass es jemand findet. Ich würde mein Leben dafür geben, ihn lachen zu hören. Und wie sein Gesicht dann strahlt. Seine Augen. Es ist ein Geschenk. ER ist ein Geschenk. Und ich glaube, ich bin der einzige, der ihn so zum Lachen bringt. Bin ich der einzige? Hoffentlich. ... Hoffentlich nicht ! Das wäre so traurig. Hat er in der Zeit, wenn wir uns nicht gesehen haben, nicht gelacht? Ich weiß es nicht. Aber jetzt tut er es und ich bin so froh darüber. Er ist viel lockerer geworden, entspannter, wenn man bei ihm überhaupt von einem entspannten Mann reden kann ... immer diese Angst, die ihn fast umgebracht hat. Ich versteh diese Angst nicht. Ich habe nie so gefühlt. Zum Glück. Wie furchtbar für ihn. Ich will ihn so gerne beschützen. Ihn diese Angst nicht mehr fühlen lassen, wenn er mich lässt._

_Himmel, er ist permanent auf der Flucht. Dreizehn verdammte Jahre hab ich versucht, ihn einzufangen. Hoffentlich jetzt für immer. Ennis, ich wird nicht zulassen, dass Dir was passiert ! _

_Mein Mann. MEIN Mann – mein Lebensretter ! _

_Oh, er wird wach. Hab ich so laut gedacht! Nicht bewegen, Twist. Schau in Ruhe zu, wie er wach wird. Da ... ha, ich wusste dass das kommt, er reibt sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, als wollte er die Schatten der Nacht vertreiben. ... Genau, jetzt presst er Daumen und Zeigefinger an seine Nasenwurzel. Die Nase ist noch dran, Ennis, hab sie nicht abgebissen ... Sollte ich mal versuchen ... könnte lustig werden ... Jetzt streckt er seine Beine ... Katzenbuckel, ja genau, der hat noch gefehlt und jetzt ... tiefes Einatmen ... komm schon, Ennis, mach Deine wunderschönen Augen auf. Schau mich an und sag mir, dass Du mich liebst ... Jetzt ... Gott, ich könnte sterben, für diesen Blick."_

„Na, von den Toten auferstanden, Cowboy?", fragte Jack mit warmer Stimme.

„Hmmmmm, wiespätisses?"

„Keine Ahnung, früher Nachmittag, schätze ich. (kurze Pause) Bist Du wach?"

„Jack, noch red ich nicht im Schlaf, ja, ich bin wach. Was soll die Frage?"

„Wollt nur sicher gehen. Pass auf, Ennis, hab mir ein paar Gedanken gemacht."

„Oh nein, Twist der Denker ist in Aktion. Das halt ich nicht aus. ... Jack, ich schlaf doch noch ..."

„Halt die Klappe, Ennis und hör mir zu. Wir rufen jetzt gleich in Concord an."

„Concord?"

„ENNIS! Concord, Ranch, Paul und George. … Verdammt, muss ich vorhin gut gewesen sein. Ennis del Mar hat sich den Verstand weggevögelt ... wer hätte das gedacht." Jack lachte laut auf.

„Arschloch," fluchte Ennis halblaut vor sich hin. Er war eindeutig noch nicht in der Stimmung für schlüpfrige Witze. „Concord, ja, anrufen, ok, hab's ja jetzt verstanden. Wer ruf an?"

„Wir werfen ne Münze"

„O ... ok."

„Vertrau mir, Ennis. Mich hat das Glück noch nie verlassen. Mist, wo war ich stehen geblieben?"

„Na, Jack, wie war das mit Gehirn und vögeln und so, hu?" Ennis wurde langsam wach.

„Ruhe, Ennis, störe meine Kreise nicht."

Ennis verdrehte die Augen. „Dieser Klugschwätzer macht mich wahnsinnig!"

„Ach ja, jetzt fällt's mir wieder ein. Wenn wir in Concord angerufen haben, mach ich mich für ne Stunde vom Acker. Ich will mich doch noch von Bobby verabschieden, Ennis, kommst Du solange klar?"

„Oh, Jack, jetzt hör aber auf ! Behandle mich nicht wie ein kleines Kind. ‚Türlich komm ich klar – was soll denn die Frage?" Ennis hob die Stimme. Langsam wurde es ihm zu viel.

„Ok ... ok, Ennis. War nicht so gemeint. Gut, also, wenn ich von Bobby zurück komme, dann packen wir unsere Sachen und fahren morgen früh los. Ich habe mir überleg, Ennis, wenn es Dir recht ist ... hm ... hu ... es ist ein Umweg ... aber ich würd doch gern noch mal bei meinen Eltern vorbei schauen. Meine Ma wird mich so schnell nicht wieder sehen, schätze ich. Die regelmäßigen Fahrten nach Wyoming sind ja vorbei – und dieses Mal rechnet sie noch mit mir. Ich dachte ja nicht ... also ..." Jack hielt inne.

Ennis blickte auf, sah die Unsicherheit in Jacks Augen und lächelte. „Komm her, Liebling", flüsterte er und zog Jack in seine Arme.

„Wir machen alles so, wie Du es Dir in Deinem hübschen Kopf ausgedacht hast. Jack, ich bin nicht scharf auf Deinen Alten, hab' Horror, um ehrlich zu sein. Aber wenn es Dir wichtig ist, dann machen wir das. Und, Jack, wenn es für meine Ma wäre ... ich würde auch fahren." Jack seufzte erleichtert auf. „Gott, Ennis, ich liebe Dich", wisperte er in Ennis Ohr. „Ich Dich auch, Rodeo. Ach ... und dass Du Bobby noch mal sehen willst – das find ich großartig. Ich hatte schon Angst, Du würdest fahren, ohne ihn noch einmal zu sprechen."

„Die Angst hatte ich auch, Ennis. Ich war kurz davor." Jack hielt kurz inne, dann setzte er sich spontan auf. „Ok, Ennis, werfen wir die Münze. Kopf oder Zahl."

Ennis seufzte auf. Jack's Stimmungsschwankungen forderten ihn doch immer wieder aufs Neue. „Kopf".

Jack hangelte sich seine Hose, die vor Stunden vor dem Bett gelandet war und nestelte in seiner Hosentasche, bis er eine Münze gefunden hatte. Er warf sie hoch in die Luft, fing sie zwischen dem Handrücken seiner linken und der Handinnenfläche seiner rechten auf, hob die Rechte hoch „Kopf", sagte er und blickte Ennis an, der merklich zusammen zuckte.

Widerstrebend erhob er sich und wollte zum Zimmertelefon gehen, als Jack ihn zurück zog und küsste. „Ennis, ich hab Dir doch gesagt, dass mich mein Glück noch nie verlassen hat. Das eben war ... ein Übungswurf und ich denke, ich werf einfach noch einmal, ok?" Ennis grinste erleichtert, Jack warf die Münze noch einmal – griff nach der „Cattle Ranch" und dem Telefon und wählte.

„Oh ... Hallo ... Hier spricht Jack Twist. JACK TWIST ! Ich rufe an wegen Ihrer Anzeige in der „Cattle Ranch". ANZEIGE ... „CATTLE RANCH". Ja, ok, ich warte." Jack verdrehte die Augen und bedeckte den Hörer mit einer Hand und flüsterte Ennis zu:

„Das war George. Er hört nicht mehr so gut. Er holt jetzt Paul. Hoffentlich hört der besser, sonst bin ich nachher heiser. ... Wie? .. oh ja ... Hallo Paul, hier spricht Jack, Jack Twist. Ich rufe an, wegen der Anzeige in der „Cattle Ranch". ... Ja ... Ja ... aha ... oh wie schrecklich. Hmm. Ja, ich wollte fragen ... ja ok. Nein, ich bin nicht mehr ... nur noch so halb verheiratet. Ja. ... Ja, einen Sohn. Nein, der kommt nicht mit. ... Mit wem? ... Oh ... äh ... mit meinem ... äh Partner - Geschäftspartner, um genau zu sein. ... Ja, ja genau, wir beide gemeinsam. Ja. ... Nein, er ist nicht verheiratet. ... Ein klares ja, zum geschieden sein. Genau. ... Nein, keinen Sohn, zwei Mädchen ... nein, sie werden nicht dort wohnen."

Ennis verdrehte die Augen und versuchte, an Jack's Augen abzulesen, was dort gerade vorging, aber Jack hatte den Kopf abgewandt, so dass Ennis nichts sehen konnte. Langsam kroch er an Jack heran, um eventuelle Mitschnitte vom Telefonhörer mitzubekommen. Nichts. Niente. Nada. Er konnte nichts verstehen. Frustriert warf er sich in die Kissen und übte sich in Geduld. Es schien, als hätte Jack Twist einen Seelenverwandten getroffen. „Gib Jack einen Grund zu reden – und er macht es", dachte Ennis entnervt.

Er hörte, wie Jack laut auflachte und konzentrierte sich auf das Geschehen. „Ja, Paul ...das kenne ich. Genau ... still wie ein Grab ... genau ... man wundert sich ... exakt ... . Wo wir herkommen? Riverton und Lightning Flat, Wyoming. … Paul … alles ok, sind Sie noch dran? … oh, dachte schon ... Ach, tatsächlich? ... Das ist ja ein Ding. Ja, die Welt ist klein. ... Ja, das machen wir. Also dann sehen wir uns in vier Tagen. ... Gut, das ist sehr gut, ich freue mich. Bis dann."

Jack legte den Hörer auf die Gabel, drehte sich zu Ennis um, ein breites Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht. „Ennis, ich hab's Dir gesagt. Das ist unsere neue Ranch."

„Twist, lass Dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen! Erzähl. Was hast Du überhaupt so lange gequatscht?"

„Ach, Ennis, Paul kam vom Hundertsten ins Tausendste."

„Sag bloß, Jack. Das war ja mal ne richtig neue Erfahrung für Dich, was?" Ennis lachte.

„Hör auf, Ennis. Also: die Ranch ist noch nicht verkauft. Es waren ein paar Interessenten da, aber laut Paul ‚alles gelackte Ärsche, denen er ums Verrecken nicht seine Ranch überlassen will'. Na ja, Paul und George wollen und müssen jedenfalls verkaufen. George hatte vor sechs Monaten einen Herzschlag und seit dem hört er nicht mehr so gut und kann auch eine Hand nicht mehr richtig bewegen. Na ja und alleine kann Paul das alles nicht mehr machen – und die beiden wollen sich jetzt zur Ruhe setzen und das Leben genießen, wie er es mir gesagt hat. Er hat lange auf George eingeredet, bis der zugestimmt hat und selbst gemerkt hat, dass er nicht mehr kann – na ja und jetzt suchen sie würdige Nachfolger. Und – das sind wir. Ach, und das lustigste: Paul kommt auch aus Wyoming. Was sagt man dazu? Das ist SCHICKSAL, mein Freund, ich spür's im Urin."

„Uh, Jack, große Worte ... Was soll die Ranch denn kosten und wie groß ist sie und was machen die dort überhaupt?"

„Äh ..." Jack schluckte verlegen. „Da haben wir nicht drüber ... ich mein, Paul hat mich kaum zu Wort kommen la..."

„JACK!"

„Shit ... Ennis, es tut mir leid, da hab ich nicht nach gefragt." Jack blickte Ennis verlegen an und vergrub seinen Kopf an Ennis Hals. „Hab mir mein Gehirn wohl doch weggevögelt, Ennis. War so aufgeregt – ich hab's vergessen."

Ennis gluckste und seufzte leise. „Jack, wie er leibt und lebt. Ich wird's überleben, Süßer. In vier Tagen werden wir es genauer wissen. Und jetzt zieh Dich an, Rodeo, Dein Sohn wartet auf Dich."


	23. Chapter 23

**Anmerkung vorab:**  
Bevor ich mich wieder Ennis und Jack widme, fand ich, musste Jack noch eine wichtige Aufgabe erfüllen und zwar mit Bobby reden. Ich hatte im Film immer das Gefühl, dass Ennis und seine Töchter ein unsichtbares Band zwischen sich gesponnen haben und sich auch ohne viele Worte verstehen. Jack ist eigentlich nicht der Typ für unausgesprochene Worte und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er die Beziehung zu seinem Sohn nie wirklich realisiert hat in ihrer Wichtigkeit für ihn selbst.

Und da Bobby in meinem "Alternativen Universum" noch eine Rolle spielen wird, war es mir wichtig, dass beide sich aussprechen, daher nimmt das Gespräch hier noch einmal etwas mehr Raum ein.

Danach - versprochen - geht es zurück zu Ennis und Jack ...

* * *

„Daaadddyyy!" jubelte ein helle Stimme und ehe Jack sich versah, wurde er überrollt von einem Knäuel Arme und Beine. Feuchte Lippen herzten sein Gesicht, kleine Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals und drückten zu. Drückten feste zu.

„He, kleiner Mann", röchelte Jack lachend. „Lass mich am Leben. Du erdrückst Deinen Daddy." Liebevoll befreite er sich aus der Umklammerung seines Sohnes, der ihn mit leuchtenden Augen strahlend anblickte.

„Daddy, ich hab Dir so viel zu erzählen... Ich war bei Jordan, wir waren reiten und Jordans Eltern haben mit zum Rodeo mitgenommen am Wochenende. Weißt Du, was wir dort gemacht haben? ... Daddy, Daddy ... und guck mal, ich habe jetzt auch einen schwarzen Cowboy-Hut – wie Du. Weißt Du wie ich den bekommen habe?"

Jack lachte. „He, Bobby, mir klingeln die Ohren. Halt mal fünf Sekunden die Luft an, ich will nur kurz mit Deiner Mama sprechen und dann gehen wir und Du kannst mir alles erzählen, ok? Warte ne Sekunde hier im Wagen, ich bin gleich wieder da."

Jack schloss die Autotür und überließ seinen aufgeregten Sohn sich selbst, während er mit langsamen Schritten auf Lureen zuging, die einige Meter entfernt die Szene beobachtet hatte. Jack hatte sie vor einigen Stunden im Büro angerufen und sie gefragt, ob er Bobby vor seiner Abreise noch einmal sehen kann. Lureen willigte ein und sie verabredeten sich in der Stadt.

„Hallo Lureen", sagte Jack mit einem verlegenen Lächeln und vergrub seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen.

„Hallo Jack. Du siehst ... gut aus." Jack errötete und blickte zu Boden. „Dein neues Leben tut Dir gut", stellte Lureen sachlich fest und Jack nickte.

„Du hast Deinem Sohn eine sehr große Freude gemacht, dass Du gekommen bist. Ich habe ihm noch nichts von unserer Scheidung erzählt. Er denkt, Du bist von Deinem Angel-Ausflug zurück, Jack. Ich überlasse es Dir, was Du ihm erzählst", fügte Lureen hinzu.

Jack nickte ernst. „Ich weiß das zu schätzen, Lureen. Ich werde achtsam mit ihm umgehen, darauf kannst Du Dich verlassen."

„Das weiß ich." Lureen zögerte und fügte hinzu. „Jack, wir waren beide so jung, als wir Bobby bekommen haben. Er war nicht geplant und wir beide wollten keine Kinder. Dennoch, Jack, ich liebe Bobby und er liebt mich. Aber was Dich angeht – Jack, ich glaube, Dir ist das nie klar geworden – Bobby vergöttert Dich. Jedes Mal, wenn Du auf Deinen Angelausflügen warst, hat er mich mit Fragen gelöchert, wo Du bist, was Du machst, ob Du wiederkommst und ob Du dann mit ihm zu Rodeo gehst oder wieder mit ihm die großen Landmaschinen auf LD's Hof fährst. Und, und, und ..." Sie seufzte.

„Jack, ich habe Dir das nie erzählt. Es hat sich nie die Gelegenheit ergeben, weil Du vor und nach Deinen Reisen wochenlang nicht ansprechbar warst. Aber Du solltest es jetzt wissen. Du wirst ihm das Herz brechen. Sei darauf gefasst."

Jack schossen Tränen in die Augen und er blickte schnell zu Boden. Mit brüchiger Stimme sagte er: „Lureen, auch wenn ich nie Kinder wollte, ich liebe Bobby mehr als mein Leben. Und ich werde ihn vermissen, mit jeder Faser meines Herzens. Ich werde immer für ihn da sein und ich bitte Dich, mich anzurufen, wenn er mich braucht. Versprich mir das!" Flehend blickte er seine Ex-Frau an.

Sie nickte. „Wo wirst Du hingehen, mit ... mit ihm?"

„Er heißt Ennis, Lureen. Wir gehen nach New Hampshire. Wir werden uns dort in vier Tagen eine Ranch anschauen, die zum Verkauf ansteht. Davor fahren wir zu meinen Eltern nach Lightning Flat."

„Oha, du führst ihn also auch in Deine Familie ein, Jack. In den Genuss bin ich nie gekommen", fügte sie bitter hinzu.

„Lureen, bitte. Abgesehen davon – ein Genuss ist es für ihn nicht, und für Dich wäre es auch keiner gewesen. Mein Dad ist ein alter Bastard. Es gibt also nichts zu bedauern."

„Das kann man so oder so sehen", sagte Lureen leise und blickte an Jack vorbei in die Ferne. Einige Sekunden vergingen in unangenehmen Schweigen. Schließlich straffte Lureen ihre Schultern. „Jack, Zeit ist Geld. Ich muss zurück ins Büro. Du hast den Nachmittag und kannst ihn mit Bobby verbringen. Wir treffen uns in drei Stunden wieder hier."

Sie wandte sich ab und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Jack seufzte und wappnete sich für die drei Stunden, die vor ihm lagen.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen Bobby und Jack einträchtig nebeneinander unter einem Baum im Park in der Innenstadt von Childress und aßen ein Eis. Bobby hatte seinen Daddy mittlerweile auf einen aktuellen Stand gebracht, was die letzten Abenteuer des kleinen Mannes anging und Jack hatte mit Staunen, Freude und einer großen Portion Wehmut an seinen Erzählungen teilgenommen.

„Daddy, nächstes Wochenende ist wieder ein Rodeo im Nachbarort. Gehst Du mit mir dort hin?", fragte Bobby, nachdem er sein Eis aufgegessen hatte und sich mit vollem Bauch zufrieden an Jack gelehnt hatte.

Jack umarmte seinen Sohn vergrub seine Nase in Bobbys Haaren und atmete tief durch.

„Bobby", sagte er leise. „Ich werde nächstes Wochenende nicht mit Dir mitkommen können."

„Warum nicht?"

„Komm her, Sohn. Setz Dich auf meinen Schoß und schau mich an. Ich kann nicht mit Dir mitkommen, weil ich nächste Woche nicht mehr hier sein werde."

„Aber Daddy, Du wohnst doch hier. Wo bist Du denn dann? Gehst Du wieder angeln?"

„Nein, Süßer, ich gehe nicht angeln." Jack blickte zu Boden, um den blauen Augen seines Sohnes auszuweichen. Er wand sich innerlich. _„Verdammt, wie sag ich einem zehnjährigen, dass seine Eltern sich scheiden lassen und sein Daddy mit einem Mann zusammen leben wird? Ich hab verdammt noch mal keine Erfahrung in solchen Gesprächen. Versau es nicht, Twist, versau es nicht!"_

Jack blickte hoch und zwei paar blaue Augen trafen aufeinander. „Bobby, Du bist ein wundervoller Junge und was ich Dir jetzt sagen werde, wird Dich auf einen Schlag erwachsener werden lassen, als Du es Dir wünschst – als ich es mir wünsche. Aber Du bist mein Sohn und ich liebe Dich und ich möchte, dass Du verstehst, dass das, was in Zukunft passieren wird, nichts mit Dir zu tun hat und nichts davon Deine Schuld ist. Verstehst Du das?" Jack umfasste das Gesicht seines Sohnes liebevoll mit beiden Händen und strich ihm sanft die schwarzen Haare aus der Stirn.

Bobby blickte ihn ernst an und nickte.

„Bobby, Deine Mama und ich ... wir ... wir werden nicht mehr zusammen wohnen. Ich werde ausziehen, kleiner Mann. Ich gehe nach New Hampshire."

Bobbys Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. „Daddy", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme. „Was ist New Hampshire? Und warum geht Mami nicht mit?"

Jack blickte in die Augen seines Sohnes, die sich langsam mit Tränen füllten. Jack nahm einen kleinen Ast zur Hand und zeichnete die Umrisse der USA in den Boden neben sich. „Schau Bobby, das ist Nordamerika. Hier ist Texas und hier oben ist New Hampshire." Jack fuhr mit dem Ast von Texas nach New Hampshire und schlagartig wurde ihm klar, wie weit weg er gehen würde. Er schluckte und sah Bobby an.

„Es ist sehr weit weg, Bobby. Mit dem Auto braucht man zwei Tage, vielleicht drei. Mit dem Flugzeug geht es viel schneller", fügte er mit brüchiger Stimme hinzu. Bobby sagte nichts. Schnell fügte Jack hinzu: „Du kannst mich besuchen, wann immer Du willst. Du kommst mit dem Flugzeug und ich hole Dich vom Flughafen ab. Was hältst Du davon?"

Bobby schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Warum?", fragte er nur. Jack hielt inne. Bobby war erwachsen geworden – wie er es vermutet hatte. Und Jack schuldete ihm eine Antwort.

„Bobby, Deine Mama und ich, wir lieben uns nicht mehr. Wir sind wie gute Freunde – oder können es vielleicht irgendwann sein. Aber wir lieben uns nicht. Weißt Du Bobby, wenn man sich liebt, dann freut man sich, den anderen zu sehen, man vermisst ihn, wenn er nicht da ist, man ist traurig, wenn man ihn nicht sieht und hat Herzklopfen, wenn man mit dem Menschen zusammen ist, den man liebt. Man möchte mit dem Menschen, den man liebt, alles teilen, sein Leben, seine Sorgen, seine Freude. Verstehst Du, Bobby?" Bobby nickte.

„Und genau das, Bobby, haben Deine Mama und ich nicht mehr. Darum wollen wir nicht mehr zusammen leben und verheiratet sein. Das hat nichts mit Dir zu tun, sondern es ist eine Sache zwischen Deiner Mama und mir. Deswegen muss ich weg gehen."

„Aber warum so weit weg? Du kannst auch hier wohnen. Die Eltern von meinem anderen Freund Fred sind auch geschieden, aber sie wohnen beide noch hier in Childress."

Jack seufzte. Jetzt wurde es haarig. „Ja, Bobby. Du hast recht. Das wäre eine Möglichkeit – aber ich kann es nicht tun. Siehst Du, dass ich Deine Mama nicht mehr liebe, heißt nicht, dass ich niemanden liebe", fügte er zögernd hinzu.

„Bobby, ich liebe jemanden. Aber ich kann mit der Person nicht hier in Texas gemeinsam leben. Es wäre zu gefährlich für uns." Bobby blickte Jack verständnislos an – und Jack sprang ins kalte Wasser.

„Bobby, Du weißt, dass ich mit meinem Freund Ennis schon seit Jahren angeln gehe. Ennis ... Ennis ist der Mensch, den ich liebe, Bobby. Und es gibt viele Menschen, die nicht mögen, wenn sich zwei Männer lieben und zusammen leben. Und Texas ist ein Staat, in dem es davon sehr viele gibt."

Bobby blickte seinen Vater lange an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Jack hielt dem Blick seines Sohnes stand. Er hatte sich ihm offenbart und nun wollte und musste er auf seinen Sohn vertrauen, wie er mit der Wahrheit würde umgehen können.

Schließlich räusperte sich Bobby: „Dad, Du vermisst Ennis, wenn Du ihn nicht siehst?" Jack nickte. „Du hast Herzklopfen wenn Du ihn siehst und willst alles mit ihm teilen?" Jack nickte. „Du freust Dich, wenn Du ihn siehst?" „Ja, Bobby, das tue ich", sagte Jack leise.

„Aber Dad, wenn das so ist und Du Ennis liebst, was ist daran schlecht?"

Jack schluckte. „Bobby, für mich ist daran gar nichts schlecht. Im Gegenteil. Ich weiß nicht, warum manche Menschen das anders sehen, aber es ist so. Ennis hat, als er so alt war wie Du, sehr schlechte Erfahrung mit Menschen gemacht, die nicht gemocht haben, dass zwei Männer zusammen leben. Er hat seit dem große Angst, Bobby, und ich möchte nicht, dass er mit mir zusammen lebt und dauernd Angst hat. Und hier in Texas hätte er Angst."

Bobby nickte. Wieder schwieg er lange. Tiefe Denkfalten gruben sich in seine Stirn. Jack sah ihn abwartend an. Das Thema war noch nicht gegessen, das wusste er.

„Dad", sagte Bobby schließlich. „Ich vermisse Dich auch, wenn Du nicht da bist. Und ich freue mich, wenn Du kommst und ich will Dir auch alles erzählen." Bobby blickte seinen Vater an und Jack sah in seinen Augen eine Herausforderung. Er musste sie annehmen, komme, was da wolle.

„Ja, Sohn, das geht mir mit Dir auch so", sagte Jack langsam. „Warum bleibst Du dann nicht bei mir?" fragte Bobby und seine Stimme brach. Mühsam versuchte Bobby, die Fassung zu wahren.

Jack nahm vorsichtig Bobbys Hände in seine. Mehr Körperkontakt wollte er ihm im Augenblick nicht zumuten, die Situation stand auf Messers Schneide, das spürte Jack. Sanft sagte er:

„Bobby, die Liebe zwischen zwei Menschen kann unterschiedlich sein. Eltern lieben ihre Kinder und wollen ihre Kinder beschützen, sie versorgen, sie trösten und ihnen dabei helfen, erwachsen zu werden. Eltern werden ihre Kinder irgendwann ins Leben entlassen und die Kinder werden dann ihr eigenes Leben führen, mit eigenen Menschen, die sie lieben."

Jack seufzte.

„Aber Bobby, Liebe zwischen zwei erwachsenen Menschen ist anders. Erwachsene wollen sich auch beschützen, sich gegenseitig helfen und alles miteinander teilen. Aber dazu kommt noch ein Gefühl, dass man mit einem Menschen, den man liebt, den Rest seines Lebens verbringen möchte. Man möchte sich von dem Menschen nie trennen. Man möchte morgens mit ihm aufwachen und abends mit ihm einschlafen. Beides ist Liebe, Bobby. Und ich liebe Dich und Ennis mehr als ich in Worte fassen kann. Und wenn ich Dir ein guter Vater sein will – und das will ich, Bobby – dann muss ich mit Ennis gehen."

Bobby sackte zusammen und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Komm her, kleiner Mann", flüsterte Jack leise und zog Bobby an seine Brust. Bobby ließ sich fallen und endlich seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Jack fing den kleinen Körper auf und eine Erinnerung aus längst vergangenen Tagen schoss ihm in den Kopf.

Ennis, der ihn von hinten umarmte, seinen Kopf auf Jacks Schulter legte, ihn zärtlich wiegte und dabei leise summte, das Lagerfeuer, das sie beide wärmte. Jack rief sich diese Situation seit vielen Jahren immer wieder ins Gedächtnis – vor allem dann, wenn er das Gefühl von Ruhe und Geborgenheit brauchte.  
In diesem stillen Moment tiefer, bedingungsloser Liebe, damals 1963 auf dem Brokeback Mountain, hatte Jack das Gefühl, dass seine Seele für immer mit Ennis' verschmolzen war und er erinnerte sich an diesen Augenblick als einen der schönsten aber auch tröstlichsten in seinem Leben.

Jack schlang die Arme um seinen Sohn, summte Ennis Melodie und wiegte Bobby sanft hin und her bis dessen Tränen versiegt waren. Jack hatte Bobby auf eine gemeinsame Reise in die Welt der Erwachsenen mitgenommen – und sie würden sie gemeinsam zu Ende bringen. Nicht heute und nicht morgen. Aber der Grundstein war gelegt und Jack war glücklich, es bis hierhin geschafft zu haben.


	24. Chapter 24

Einige Stunden später lagen Ennis und Jack auf dem Bett in ihrem Hotelzimmer, die Gesichter einander zugewandt. Nur das entfernte Rauschen der Autos auf den Straßen und das Ticken der Uhr in ihrem Zimmer störte die Stille.

Jack war ungewöhnlich ruhig von seinem Treffen mit Bobby zurück gekommen. Er hatte Ennis begrüßt und sich dann sofort aufs Bett gelegt und eine lange Zeit nur an die Decke geschaut, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Ennis beobachtete ihn, unsicher, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

Er kannte Jack plappernd, schräge Witze reißend, Geschichten erzählend, sich beklagend und alles kommentierend – aber er hatte Jack noch nie ruhig und schweigsam erlebt. Es zerriss ihm das Herz, das war nicht sein Jack – irgendetwas bedrückte ihn und Ennis litt Höllenqualen, weil er nicht wusste, wie er ihm helfen konnte.

„_Ich bin sein Mann ... im Guten wie im schlechten, oder? Wenn ihn etwas bedrückt, will ich wissen, was es ist. Muss es wissen. Will ihm helfen. Aber wie? Ich bin nicht so smart wie Jack. Niemals gut im Reden, niemals gut darin, Gefühle zu zeigen. Hab dreizehn Jahre gebraucht, um einen Schritt auf ihn zuzugehen. Wie viel hat er meinetwegen in Kauf genommen? Ich kann das nie wieder gut machen, oder?_

_Irgend etwas ist mit ihm, das spüre ich. Es ist etwas mit Bobby. Er hat immer gesagt, dass er keine Kinder wollte. Aber ich weiß es besser, ich wusste es immer besser. Damals 1967, als er mich besuchte und Alma und mir erzählte, dass er einen Sohn hat. „Einen Jungen. Acht Monate alt. Ein richtiger Strahlemann" hat er gesagt. Und seine Augen haben geleuchtet vor Stolz – und vor Liebe. Schätze, das hat er nicht gewusst. Ob er es jetzt weiß? Er hat immer gesagt, dass er seine Familie für mich verlassen würde, jederzeit, ohne nachzudenken._

_Ich habe das nie verstanden. Wie kann man ohne nachzudenken seine Kinder zurück lassen? Mir ist das so schwer gefallen – und ich habe furchtbare Angst, meine Engel nie wieder sehen zu können. Mein Herz ist geteilt. Eine Hälfte gehört Jack, die andere meinen Kindern. Kein Mensch kann sich leichtfertig für einen Teil seines Herzens entscheiden. Ich hab es getan, nach dreizehn Jahren. Ich bereue es nicht – aber es tut trotzdem weh._

_Ob Jack es bereut? Vielleicht. Was, wenn er denkt, er hat einen Fehler gemacht? Mit mir. Bobby zu verlassen. Lureen. Sein Haus, das Geld, das er verdient hat. Himmel, er hatte ein sicheres Leben, etwas, das ich immer für ihn wollte. Und was hat er jetzt? Hat mich am Hals, ohne Job, ohne Geld, ohne Ausbildung, nicht gut darin, mein Leben zu leben. Hab es nie wirklich geschafft, etwas aus mir zu machen. Hab immer nur für meine Mädchen gelebt – oder für Jack. Fast nur für Jack. Für die Wochen mit ihm. Sie waren alles wert – alles._

_Er ist mein Mann. MEIN Mann. Mein Lebensretter._

_Ich hoffe, dass er das weiß. Ich hoffe, dass er versteht, was ich für ihn empfinde. Ich habe nie genug Worte, nie genug, um auszudrücken, was er mir bedeutet, wie sehr ich ihn brauche ... wie sehr ... wie sehr ... ich ihn ... liebe. _

_Ich muss mit ihm reden. Reden. Irgendwie den Anfang machen. Ihn fragen, was ihn bedrückt. Ich halte das nicht aus, wenn er so still ist und nichts sagt."_

„Jack?"

„Hmmmm."

„Baby, was ist los? Du bist so schrecklich still. So kenne ich Dich nicht."

„Tut mir leid, wenn Dein Weltbild gerade ins Wanken gerät. Kann halt nicht immer der Animateur für Dich sein."

Stille. Ennis schluckte. Das saß._ „Nicht aufgeben, Ennis. Nicht aufgeben."_

Ennis ging langsam auf das Bett zu, legte sich auf die Seite und sah Jack an. Von ihm kam keine Reaktion. Ennis streckte seine Hand aus und drehte vorsichtig Jacks Gesicht in seine Richtung. Jack blickte ihn an. Seine sonst so strahlenden blauen Augen wirkte müde und matt.

Ennis erschrak. So hatte er Jack noch nie gesehen, nicht einmal wenn sie sich nach ihren kurzen, wundervollen Wochen wieder trennen mussten. Immer hatte Jack dafür gesorgt, dass er Ennis beim Abschied noch einmal zum Lachen brachte. Immer hat er die Motivation für sie beide aufgebracht, weiter zu machen, das nächste Treffen zu planen und dran zu glauben.

Immer war er es, der zum Abschied sagte: _„Ennis, guck nicht so traurig. Die Welt dreht sich auch morgen noch - für uns nur etwas langsamer. Dieser Abschied ist nicht das Ende der Welt. Der nächste vielleicht, dieser nicht. Wir sehen uns in vier Monaten wieder."_ An der Stelle musste Ennis immer lächeln. _„Ja, Jack. In vier Monaten."_

Es war wie ein Beschwörung, ein Band, das sie zusammen hielt über die Staatsgrenzen hinweg, die sie voneinander trennte. Ein letzter Kuss, eine letzte Umarmung, ein letzter Blick in Jacks leuchtende Augen – und beide entschwanden ins jeweils andere Ende der Welt, für vier lange qualvolle Monate.

Ennis seufzte. Zögernd sagte er:

„Jack, bereust Du? Ich meine mit mir … wegen Bobby ?"

Jack setzte sich ruckartig auf und schubste Ennis' Hand von seinem Gesicht. Wütend blaffte er:

„Ennis, mein Freund. Die Welt dreht sich nicht nur um Dich, wenn es mir nicht gut geht und ich mal nicht der ‚nette, lustige Jack' bin, der Dir das Leben erleichtert."

Ennis blickte ihn sprachlos an.

„Jack fuckin' Twist", knurrte er schließlich wütend. „Ich habe nie, NIE erwartet, dass sich Deine Welt nur um mich dreht und umgekehrt. Ich habe 13 Jahre lang genau das versucht zu verhindern. Vor einer Woche habe ich mich entschlossen, meine Welt um Deine drehen zu lassen. Und wenn Du blödes Arschloch glaubst, dass damit Deine Welt in Deinem eigenen Rhythmus weiter gondeln kann, dann haben wir beide ein Problem. Du hast Sorgen, Du hast Kummer, ich will Dir helfen. Hab mich vielleicht schlecht ausgedrückt, aber besser ging's nicht. Wenn Du mit mir reden willst, bin in der Hotelbar."

* * *

Zwei Stunden später saß Ennis immer noch in der Hotelbar. Alleine. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand das achte Glas Whiskey und Ennis war voll wie ein Haubitze. 

Der bohrende Ärger verschwand mehr und mehr in einem Nebel aus Frustration und Depression.

„_Jack fuckin' Twist, warum willst Du nicht mit mir reden? Was zur Hölle ist los? Was geht hier vor, was ich ums Verrecken nicht verstehe?"_

Ennis' Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Übelerregender Schwindel erfasste ihn. Leise stöhnend stützte er seinen Kopf auf seine Hände und verharrte so einige Minuten, bis ihn eine Stimme aus der Erstarrung erlöste.

„Ist hier noch frei?"

„Sssicher."

„So ganz alleine, schöner Mann?"

„Hmm."

„Das bin ich auch. Was dagegen, wenn wir zusammen einen trinken?"

„Uh ..."

„Sei so nett und bestell mir das gleiche, was Du auch hast, Süßer."

Ennis hob seinen Arm und gab die Bestellung auf.

„So, jetzt erzähl mir mal, was mit Dir los ist. Ich beobachte Dich schon eine ganze Weile. Was bedrückt Dich Schätzchen? Was auch immer es ist – ich schätze, ich kann Dir helfen."

„Uhm ..."

„Ich schätze, ich kann Dir sehr gut helfen ... hab selten so einen einsamen, traurigen Mann gesehen. Du berührst mein Herz – und noch ganz andere Bereiche meines Körpers..."

Eine Hand fuhr an Ennis Oberschenkel hinauf und legte sich zielsicher zwischen Ennis' Beine. Ennis drehte ruckartig den Kopf und blickte auf die Person neben sich. Strahlend blaue Augen blickten ihn an aber – aber irgendetwas störte das Bild. _„Verdammter Whiskey"_, dachte Ennis noch, dann wurde sein Mund von einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschlossen. Süßes Parfum umwirbelte ihn und bevor er auch nur irgendetwas tun konnte, packte ihn eine Faust im Nacken und zog ihn zurück.

„Ennis, Du räudiger Hund ! Beim ersten Streit hast Du nichts besseres zu tun, als Dich an die nächst beste Frau heran zu machen ! Leck mich am Arsch !"

Ennis blickte aus blutunterlaufenen Augen auf und sah in zwei paar blaue Augen. Das eine paar wundersam vertraut – mit einem wutentbrannten Ausdruck in den Augen, der ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Das zweite paar Augen – kannte er nicht. Es gehörte zu einer Frau mit blond gefärbten Haaren, die Ennis und Jack abwechselnd anblickte. Sie sah den schuldbewussten, irritierten Ausdruck in Ennis' Augen, den Zorn und den Schmerz in Jacks – und ihr war alles klar.

Vertraulich beugte sie sich zu Ennis und flüsterte ihm hörbar zu: „Ist schon ok, Schätzchen. Schätze, da werden wir beide heute nicht mehr zum Zug kommen. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal." Sie zwinkerte Ennis noch einmal verschwörerisch zu und entschwand mit einem aufreizenden Hüftschwung.

Bevor Ennis auch nur zucken konnte, wurde er vom Barhocker geschoben und ein brutaler Handgriff beförderte ihn auf seine Füße.

„So, mein Freund, wir beide gehen jetzt zurück in unser Zimmer und dort haben wir ein Hühnchen miteinander zu rupfen", zischte Jack.

Ennis befreite sich aus Jacks Umklammerung. „Lass mich los, Jack. Das ist alles nicht so, wie es aussah."

„Erzähl mir nix ! Leugne nicht, was ich eben mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe!" Jacks Stimme wurde lauter.

„Verdammt noch mal, Twist ! Das geht zu weit ! Vorhin die Unterstellungen, jetzt schon wieder. Ich bin nicht Dein gottverdammter Fußabtreter für Deine Launen. Es reicht. Lass mich los!" Ennis wurde laut und stand, schlagartig nüchtern, mit hochrotem Kopf vor Jack. Die wenigen Gäste in der Hotelbar verstummten gleichzeitig und wandten ihre Köpfe den beiden Männern zu. Einige neugierig, einige konnten sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Jack blickte sich um, sah die Blicke, die auf sie beide gerichtet waren, schob Ennis unsanft zur Tür hinaus und zog ihn mit sich, bis sie vor der Zimmertür standen. Da riss sich Ennis los und stand wutentbrannt vor Jack. „Wenn Du glaubst, dass ich mit Dir hier aufs Zimmer komme und mir Deinen Scheiß weiter anhöre, hast Du Dich geschnitten, Jack", fauchte er ihn an und wandte sich um. Jack schloss die Zimmertür auf und bevor Ennis weit kommen konnte, hatte Jack ihn eingeholt, zerrte ihn ins Zimmer, knallte die Zimmertür mit dem Fuß zu, schleuderte Ennis gegen die Wand und brüllte los:

„Du Scheißkerl ! Küsst eine Frau ! Was zur Hölle soll das? Haste schon zu viel von mir? Brauchst Du den ultimativen Beweis für Deine Männlichkeit, he? Ennis del Mar ist nicht schwul, nein ! Ennis del Mar küsst die erst beste Frau, die ihm über den Weg läuft. Worauf warst Du scharf, he? Auf ihre Titten? Jetzt pass mal gut auf, denn ich sag's nur ein Mal: Wenn ich noch Mal sehe, dass Du eine Frau küsst, dann bring ich Dich um, das schwör ich Dir."

Schwer atmend stand Jack vor Ennis. Ennis packte Jack am Kragen und schob ihn brutal gegen die andere Wand. Jacks Kopf knallte unsanft dagegen. Ennis Augen loderten, sein Körper zitterte unkontrolliert, als er Jack mit vor Zorn rauer Stimme anfuhr:

„Ach ja? Jetzt will ich Dir mal was sagen, Twist – und ich sag's auch nur ein Mal: Wenn Du mir weiterhin Sachen unterstellst, die ich weder gesagt, noch getan habe, dann hast Du mich das letzte Mal gesehen, hast Du mich verstanden?"

„Na klar, Ennis ! Lauf nur weg. Das kenn ich zur genüge. Da, da ist die Tür, HAU DOCH AB, verdammt noch mal! Damit hab ich eh gerechnet ... Das hab ich gewusst, das hab ich befürchtet." Jack schluchzte auf, umfasste Ennis Kopf mit beiden Händen und schubste ihn gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Du gottverdammtes Arschloch", heulte Jack auf. „Worauf wartest Du noch? He?"

Ennis Blut pulsierte heiß durch seine Adern, seine Augen flackerten und Zorn loderte unkontrolliert in ihm hoch. Mit einem heiseren Schrei riss er Jacks Arme von seinem Kopf, ballte seine rechte Hand zur Faust, packte Jack mit der linken an seinem Hemdkragen – und holte aus.

_Ein Bild tauchte vor Ennis' inneren Auge auf. Jack in seinem blauen Hemd, an ihrem letzten Tag auf dem Brokeback Mountain. Ennis saß seit Stunden einsam auf der Lichtung und sah Jack beim Packen zu. Ihm fehlte jegliche Kraft, ihm zu helfen. _

_Schwer hing die herannahende Trennung in seinen Gedanken, schmerzvoll zog sich sein Bauch zusammen, als er daran dachte, dass er Jack nur noch wenige Stunden um sich herum haben würde. Jack. Sein Lachen, sein Herumalbern. Jack, der ihn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit neckte, der ihn, wann immer sein Mund nicht auf der Mundharmonika spielte oder ihm Geschichten erzählte, leidenschaftlich küsste. _

_Jack, dessen blauen Augen in der Sonne engelsgleich strahlten, der jetzt mit seinem Lasso auf ihn zukam, ihn einfing, ihn mit sanfter Stimme zum Gehen aufforderte. ‚Gehen. Ich will nicht gehen, Jack. Bitte mach, dass wir nicht gehen müssen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich uns davor stoppen kann, den Berg zu verlassen. Ich will nicht weg. Ich kann nicht zurück in mein Leben. Ich kann nicht ohne Dich leben.' _

_Jack, der ihn lachend zu Boden rangelte – ein Spiel. Alles war ein Spiel für Jack Twist. Aber der Abschied war kein Spiel. Es war bitterer Ernst. ‚Jack, kannst Du das nicht verstehen? Kannst Du nicht verstehen, dass wir in wenigen Stunden für immer getrennt sein werden? Dass wir nicht zusammen sein können? Niemals zusammen sein werden? Warum machst Du ein Spiel daraus? HÖR AUF, DARAUS EIN SPIEL ZU MACHEN!' Und Ennis schlug zu._

Ennis schloss die Augen, um seine Erinnerungen abzuschütteln. Langsam senkte er die Faust und löste den Griff von Jacks Hemdkragen.

„_Ich werd' ihn nicht noch einmal schlagen. Niemals wieder."_

Jegliche Spannung wich aus seinem Körper. Aufschluchzend wandte er sich von Jack ab und ging zum Fenster. Müde lehnte er seine heiße Stirn gegen das kalte Glas und blickte mit leeren Augen in den Abend hinaus.

Stille breitete sich aus. Schließlich sagte Ennis leise: „Jack, ich habe diese Frau nicht geküsst. Sie hat mich geküsst. Das mag für Dich keinen Unterschied machen, für mich schon. Ich bin nicht interessiert an Titten. Mein Herz schlägt für Deinen Schwanz, Jack – und nicht nur für den. Verdammt noch mal ! Ich weiß, dass ich die letzten dreizehn Jahre nicht ungeschehen machen kann. Aber was zur Hölle muss ich tun, damit Du verstehst, dass ich nicht weglaufen werde? Jack, ich habe meine Töchter zurück gelassen, ich habe meinen Job gekündigt. Ich habe meine Pferde verkauft. Außer eintausend Dollar und ein paar nicht nennenswerter Besitztümer stehe ich mit leeren Händen hier."

Ennis holte zitternd Luft, Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und flüsternd fuhr er fort:

„Jack, ich habe keine Ausbildung, kein Geld. Ich kann Dir nichts bieten, nicht einmal Sicherheit. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben lang Alpträume gehabt. Angst ist mein zweiter Vorname, Jack, und ich habe wahnsinnige Angst, dass Dir was passiert, habe Angst, dass Du bereust. Und ich habe alles in Kauf genommen, um mit Dir zusammen zu sein. Und jetzt kommst du mir und machst mir ne Szene wegen einer dahergelaufenen Tussi, die meint, mich anbaggern zu können, gibst mir nicht mal die Gelegenheit, ihr selbst eine zu verpassen. Unterstellst mir vorhin, dass ich nur daran interessiert bin, dass Du der nette, lustige Jack bist, den ich aus alten Brokeback-Tagen kenne. Dass ich mich nur deshalb um Dich sorge."

Ennis seufzte verzweifelt auf. „Gott, Rodeo, das ist wirklich haarsträubend." Erschöpft verstummte Ennis, wischte sich mit seiner Hand über sein tränennasses Gesicht und wandte sich zu Jack.

Jack stand bewegungslos vor ihm, die Tränen liefen ungehindert über sein Gesicht. Ennis schluckte. Er konnte viel ertragen, aber Jack weinend zu sehen, ging über seine Kraft. Er streckte die Arme aus und Jack stürzte sich hinein. Sie klammerten sich aneinander wie Ertrinkende.

„Ennis, Baby, es tut mir so leid", murmelte Jack mit unterdrückter Stimme und presste sich haltsuchend an Ennis.

„Ich wollte das alles nicht so sagen, bitte glaub mir das. Ich hab alles verbockt, Ennis. Mit Bobby, mit Lureen. Mit Dir. Heute war ich zum ersten Mal ein guter Vater für Bobby und im gleichen Moment verlasse ich ihn, enttäusche ihn, kann nicht für ihn da sein und will es so gerne. Aber es geht nicht. Ennis, ich bereue nichts in meinem Leben, gar nichts. Außer der Tatsache, dass ich bis heute nicht verstanden habe, dass Bobby mich liebt und dass ich ihm bis heute kein guter Vater war." Jack weinte.

Ennis streichelte ihm über den Rücken. „Shh, Liebling ist gut, ist gut", redete er beruhigend auf Jack ein, wiegte ihn sanft hin und her. „Du hast mit mir nichts verbockt, Jack. Es gehören immer zwei dazu und für die letzten dreizehn Jahren bin ich mindestens ebenso verantwortlich wie Du. Und was Bobby angeht: Du hast ab heute alle Zeit der Welt, ihm ein guter Vater zu sein. Und ich weiß, dass Du das kannst, Jack. ... Das wusste ich schon immer," fügte er leise lächelnd hinzu.

„Ennis, ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne Dich machen soll. Ich bin in den letzten Tagen nachts immer wieder aufgewacht, um zu schauen, ob Du noch da bist. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass alles nur ein Traum ist, dass ich morgens aufwache, Lureen neben mir im Bett anstelle von Dir. Dass ich aufwache in meinem alten beschissenen Leben, in dem ich nichts richtig gemacht habe. Gott, Ennis, versprich mir, dass Du mich nicht wieder verlässt." Hilflos klammerte sich Jack an Ennis.

Ennis hielt ihn fest und drückte ihn an sich. „Jack, spürst Du mein Herz?", wisperte Ennis in Jacks Ohr. Jack nickte.

„Es schlägt nur für Dich, Rodeo. Nur für Dich. Komm niemals auf den Gedanken, dass sich daran etwas ändern wird. Niemals, verstehst Du?"


	25. Chapter 25

Jack nestelte zum wiederholten Mal am Radio-Knopf. „Gott verdammt. Gibt's denn hier keinen vernünftigen Radio-Sender?", murmelte er entnervt.

„Mir ist langweilig. Ennis, sag doch mal was. Wir sind jetzt seit Stunden unterwegs und Du bist so unterhaltsam wie ein toter Baum."

„Jack, Du redest für zwei. Ich will Euch beide ungern unterbrechen."

„Wenn ich nicht rede, ist's hier totenstill. Selbst das dämliche Radio versagt den Dienst."

„Himmel, Rodeo ! Wir sind hier am Arsch der Welt. Wir fahren seit drei Stunden durch Wüste und Dürre. Wer zur Hölle soll denn hier Radio hören. Die Kojoten?"

Jack seufzte auf und lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück. Wären sie doch nur schon in Lighning Flat. „Gott ist mir langweilig", nuschelte er erneut.

„Herrje, Jack, ich fange an zu bereuen, dass ich heute morgen noch meinen Truck verkauft habe. Dachte, wir beide machen uns ne schöne Fahrt gemeinsam hoch zu Deinen Eltern. Hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich meine Zeit mit einem Jammerlappen verbringen muss", brummte Ennis.

„Baby, gib's zu, dafür liebst Du mich. Ich überrasche Dich immer wieder", sagte Jack und blinzelte Ennis frech zu, der sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Jack, wenn Dir so langweilig ist, übernimm doch mal für ne Zeit das Steuer." „Schon wieder? Wir haben doch gerade vor zwei Stunden getauscht." Jack blickte Ennis irritiert an.

„Hu, Jack, ich ... müsste mir einfach nur mal die Beine vertreten." „Musst Du pinkeln? Dann sag das doch, da müssen wir doch nicht gleich schon wieder tauschen. Mensch, Ennis, ich bin die Strecke in den letzten dreizehn Jahren duzend Mal gefahren. Bin froh, wenn das heute die letzte Tour von Childress nach Wyoming ist, die ich in meinem ganzen restlichen Leben machen muss. Lass mich zur Abwechslung gern mal kutschieren."

Ennis seufzte auf. „Gott, Jack, musst Du jede Antwort von mir kommentieren und zurecht legen? Ich muss nicht pinkeln, ich will mir die Beine vertreten. Und ich kann nicht mehr fahren, weil ... uh ... hm ... ich kann einfach nicht mehr sitzen." Eine leichte Röte kroch an Ennis Hals hoch.

Jack blickte ihn verwundert an ... überlegte ... und hatte es. „Oh, Baby, so schlimm? Das ... äh ... tut mir leid. Schätze, Du hast mich gestern ziemlich angeturnt mit Deinem Strip ..." „Jack, kein Wort mehr davon ... das war nicht MEIN Strip ..." Jack lachte laut auf. „Oh, das seh ich anders. ICH war bis kurz zum Schluss noch komplett angezogen ... Aber ok, lassen wir das. ... Ennis, fahr ran, ich bringe Deinen zarten Popo unversehrt nach Lightning Flat."

Ennis verdrehte entnervt die Augen _„Dass der Kerl aber immer das letzte Wort hat, verdammt !"_, lenkte den Wagen an den Seitenstreifen, stieg mit steifen Beinen aus und umrundete das Fahrzeug, um auf Jacks Seite einzusteigen. Jack erwartete ihn an der Beifahrertür. „He, Ennis, nicht so schnell, Komm, gib mir vorher noch einen Kuss, bevor wir weiter fahren. Motiviere mich für den Rest der Strecke." Ennis erfüllte Jack diesen Wunsch nur zu gern, beide stiegen mit weichen Knien und klopfenden Herzen wenige Minuten später wieder in den Wagen und Jack lenkte sie erneut auf die Straße.

„Hey, Ennis", sagte Jack nach einer Weile. „Weißt Du, was gestern für ein Tag war?" „Der Tag an dem Du mich zum Strippen gebracht hast", brummelte Ennis ungnädig.

Jack lachte belustigt auf. „Ja, das auch. Aber ich meine ernsthaft. Ennis, was für ein Tag war gestern?" „Jack, keine Ahnung. Sonntag?"

„Oh Ennis, Du bist zum Haare raufen. Gestern, mein Freund, war der erste Tag unseres gemeinsamen Lebens. Vorgestern wäre ich nach unserem Angel-Ausflug wieder nach Childress zurück gefahren und hätte mich als aller erstes sinnlos betrunken. Dann hätte ich in die Sterne geschaut und mich gefragt, was Du wohl gerade machst."

Und leise fügte Jack hinzu: „Dann hätte ich noch mehr getrunken, weil ich den Gedanken an Dich so weit weg nicht hätte ertragen können. Und gestern wäre ich dann in meinem alten Leben morgens so verkatert gewesen, dass ich nicht hätte zur Arbeit gehen können, Lureen wäre genervt gewesen, LD hätte wieder eine seiner Liebeserklärungen an mich abgegeben und ab Mittags hätte ich wieder angefangen zu trinken."

Ennis blickte Jack schweigend an. Jack seufzte auf und sein Blick traf Ennis'. „Baby, es ist so gut, dass gestern mein neues Leben angefangen hat. Du hast mein Leben gerettet", flüsterte Jack.

Ennis rutschte auf seinem Sitz weiter in die Mitte zu Jack und legte seine Hand auf Jacks Nacken. „Jack, wir haben uns beide aus unserem Leben errettet. Ich ... ich habe Dir das nie gesagt. Aber wenn ich nach unseren Ausflügen zurück gekommen bin, hab ich tagelang nicht richtig gegessen, weil ich nicht konnte. Jeder Bissen ist mir im Hals stecken geblieben. Hab jedes Mal wieder ein paar Kilo gelassen. Einmal, nachdem wir von Don Wroes Hütte wieder kamen, weißt Du noch? Danach war es besonders schlimm. Konnte einfach nichts bei mir behalten. Hatte drei Tage nach meiner Rückkehr von der Hütte bei der Arbeit so ein Hungerloch, dass ich ohnmächtig vom Pferd gerutscht bin. Mc Gill hat mir ne Woche Arbeitsverbot gegeben, weil ich mir dabei auch noch die Schulter geprellt hatte. Scheiße, Jack, das war so übel ..."

Jack blickte Ennis mit feuchten Augen an. Vorsichtig nahm er Ennis Hand von seinem Nacken, legte sie auf seine Wange und küsste die Handinnenfläche. Leise sagte er: „Ennis, ab heute sorg ich dafür, dass Du regelmäßig isst. Und wenn ich Dir nur die Dosen öffne – aber Du wirst nie wieder vor Hunger vom Pferd fallen, verstanden?"

Ennis nickte. „Hauptsache, es gibt keine Bohnen, Jack." Beide lachten auf. Der Gedanke an Bohnen brachte sie unweigerlich zurück zum Brokeback Mountain und das hob die Stimmung.

In einträchtigem Schweigen fuhren sie weiter. Mittlerweile war es weit nach Mittag und sie hatten über die Hälfte der Strecke schon hinter sich gebracht.

„Jack", sagte Ennis nach einer Weile zögernd. „Ich ... uh ... hab Dich nie gefragt. Was ... äh ... wie soll ich denn bei Deinen Eltern – also ich meine."

„Puh, Ennis ... back to the roots, ja? Stammel wenigstens in ganzen Sätzen, dann fällt mir das Raten leichter." Ennis lachte leise auf. „Jack, halt die Klappe. Was ich von Dir wissen will: wissen Deine Eltern von mir? Was ... äh ... wie soll ich mich vorstellen?"

„Am besten mit Deinem vollen Namen, Ennis del Mar", grinste Jack ihn an und wurde gleich darauf ernst. „Ennis, meine Ma weiß von Dir. Ich weiß nicht genau, WAS sie weiß – aber sie weiß, dass Du mehr als nur ein guter Freund für mich bist. Und mein Dad – nun ja, schätze bei dem kannst Du machen, was Du willst, die Gefahr, dass wir beide als Tierfutter enden ist groß, wenn Du mich fragst."

„Das gibt mir Mut, Jack, das gibt mir richtig Mut", grummelte Ennis und rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Sitz hin und her.

„Ennis, Dein Vater war ein Arsch, mein Vater ist nicht besser. Hey, ich weiß nicht, was ich meinem Vater getan habe, dass er mich als Kind so behandelt hat. Nie konnte ich ihm was Recht machen. Gott, einmal hab ich morgens den Stall nicht ausgemistet, was glaubst Du, wie der mich verprügelt hat. Und weißt Du, warum ich den Stall nicht ausgemistet hatte? Ich hatte mir am Tag davor in der Schule beim Sport die rechte Hand verstaucht. Meine Ma war mit mir beim Arzt, weil die Hand doppelt so dick war wie sonst. Hatte einen riesen Verband. Himmel, der war nicht zu übersehen. Und mein Vater der Hundesohn, verprügelt mich noch oben drauf." Jack schüttelte den Kopf.

„Verstehst Du, Ennis? Mein Vater ist für mich ein totes Universum. Unendlich unverständlich. Ich kenne ihn kaum – und ich mag ihn nicht besonders. Also entscheide selbst, wie Du mit ihm umgehst, ok? ... Hey Ennis, wir nähern uns dem Ziel. Schau dort das Schild „Willkommen in Wyoming". Oh Baby, das war immer der beste Teil der Strecke. Ab jetzt konnte ich die Minuten zählen, bis ich Dich wieder gesehen habe!"

Jack blickte mit leuchtenden Augen zu Ennis, der sich leise lachend zu ihm beugte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. „Rodeo, Du bist ein unverbesserlicher Romantiker", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. „Oh, Ennis, warte ab. Ich hatte dreizehn Jahre Zeit mir zu überlegen, was ich mit Dir alles mache, wenn wir zusammen leben. Ich hab noch nicht mal angefangen, romantisch zu sein", hauchte Jack und blinzelte Ennis verschwörerisch an.

Ennis grinste, stöhnte theatralisch auf und wandte seinen Blick wieder auf die Straße. Er ließ seine Augen über die Landschaft schweifen und es kam ihm vor, als würde er Wyoming zum ersten Mal bewusst sehen. Eine unendliche Weite erstreckte sich vor seinem Auge, braun, grau, in der Ferne erstreckten sich die Berge majestätisch in den blauen Himmel, der von weißen Wolken überzogen war.

Es war ein einsames, raues Land. Es war seine Heimat, seit er denken konnte. Und doch: die letzte Woche hatte ihn entfremdet er war seiner Heimat entwachsen. Seine Existenz war nicht mehr verzweifelt und stoisch an Wyoming oder Riverton gebunden. Seine Heimat, sein zu Hause und sein Leben saß neben ihm und lenkte das Auto durch die unwirtliche Landschaft ihrem Zwischenziel entgegen. Lightning Flat.

„Jack", murmelte Ennis leise. „Ich habe nie nachts die Sterne angesehen, wenn ich an Dich gedacht habe. Ich habe immer tagsüber in den Himmel geschaut. Und jedes kleine Stückchen blau, das durch die Wolken schien, hat mich an Deine Augen erinnert. Ich hatte das Gefühl, Du schaust mich an. Das war ein gutes Gefühl." Ennis blickte Jack an und nahm seine Hand. „Jack, das IST ein gutes Gefühl."

* * *

Zwei Stunden später bogen sie in die staubige Auffahrt zur Twist-Ranch. Ein einfaches, zweistöckiges Ranchhaus, das schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte, kam in ihr Blickfeld. Die weiße Farbe blätterte ab, die Holzverkleidung hatte Risse, die Veranda-Tür hing schief in den Angeln und quietschte leise im stetigen Präriewind, der den Staub aufwirbelte und Zweignester durch die Luft wirbelte. Es war ein unwirklicher Anblick. Wäre Jack nicht zielsicher in den Weg eingebogen, Ennis hätte vermutet, das Haus stünde leer.

„_Du meine Güte"_, dachte Ennis unbehaglich. _„Hier ist Jack aufgewachsen? In dieser Einsamkeit? Es ist ein Wunder, dass aus ihm der Mann geworden ist, der er heute ist."_

Jack parkte den Wagen vor dem Hauseingang, zog die Handbremse an und wandte sich Ennis zu. „Wir sind da", sagte er leise und versuchte zu lächeln. „Keine Garantie für nichts, Ennis. Ich weiß, dass das für Dich eine Scheiß-Situation ist aber ich ... ich bin Dir total dankbar, dass Du hier bist."

Sanft nahm er Ennis Hand in seine. „Komm, Cowboy, lass uns aussteigen. Ich möchte, dass Du meine Ma kennen lernst."

Jack und Ennis stiegen aus dem Wagen und Jack rannte die Stufen zur Hautür hoch, riss die Tür auf und rief „Ma, ich bin's Jack, ich bin zu Hause. Ich habe Besuch mitgebracht."

„Jack", kam es dumpf aus dem oberen Stockwerk. „Warte einen Moment, ich komme." Kurze Zeit später erschien Mrs. Twist. Lächelnd kam sie auf Jack zu. „Mein Junge", sagte sie. „Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Du kommst einen Tag später als Du mir vor zehn Tagen gesagt hast." Liebevoll nahm sie ihren Sohn in die Arme, küsste ihn auf beide Wangen. „Lass Dich anschauen. Jack ... oh, mein Lieber ... das ist das erste Mal ... Junge, Du siehst glücklich aus. Was ist passiert?"

„Ma, ich möchte Dir jemanden vorstellen." Sanft löste sich Jack aus der Umarmung seiner Mutter, drehte sich zu Ennis und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Ma, das ist Ennis. Ennis del Mar." Mit strahlenden Augen wandte er sich zu seiner Mutter.

Sie blickte ihn an, blickte auf Ennis, blickte Jack an – und lachte ungläubig. „Ennis? Ennis del Mar? Jack, doch nicht DER Ennis del Mar?" „Doch Ma, DER Ennis del Mar", sagte Jack mit brüchiger Stimme und einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Oh, mein Junge. Endlich ! Ennis del Mar. Endlich lerne ich Sie kennen. Ich bin so froh, so froh, dass Sie endlich einmal hier sind." Ennis wusste kaum wie ihm geschah, als er sich plötzlich von zwei Armen umfangen fühlte, die ihn fest drückten. Ein Kuss rechts, einer links und etwas feuchtes streifte seine Wangen. _„Tränen?"_, dachte Ennis verwundert._ „Noch nie hat jemand vor Freude geweint, wenn ich gekommen bin. Wo bin ich hier gelandet?"_ Überwältigt schloss er Jacks Mutter in die Arme. „Bin auch froh, dass ich hier bin, Ma'm", nuschelte er verlegen, löste sich vorsichtig und ging unsicher einen Schritt zurück, seinen Hut tief in die Stirn gezogen.

„Nenn' mich Roberta, Ennis. Das ist einfacher – und Jack hat so viel von Dir erzählt, Ennis – es ist doch in Ordnung, wenn ich Ennis sage? – dass ich glaube, ich kenne Dich auch schon seit dreizehn Jahren."

Wirbelnd wand sie sich zu Jack und sagte tadelnd mit erhobenem Finger: „Hör mal, Junge, warum hast Du mir nicht gesagt, dass Du Besuch mitbringst? Ich bin gar nicht vorbereitet. Ich hab nicht mal meinen Kirschkuchen gebacken."

„Ma," sagte Jack zögernd. „Vor zehn Tagen wusste ich noch nicht, dass Ennis mitkommt." Roberta zog die Augenbrauen hoch und blickte neugierig von einem zum anderen. „Ma, in der letzten Woche ist sehr viel passiert." „Ach, was Du nicht sagst. Jack, dass irgendetwas passiert ist, habe ich sofort gesehen. Und ich danke dem lieben Gott, dass es diesmal scheinbar etwas positives ist, Jack. Hab ich Recht?" „Ja, Ma", sagte Jack einfach.

„Ok, Jungs, ich will alles wissen. Ich schlage vor, Ihr holt Eure Sachen aus dem Wagen, macht es Euch in Deinem alten Zimmer bequem und in der Zwischenzeit setze ich Kaffe auf. Kuchen oder Kekse werde ich wohl auch noch auftreiben und dann reden wir ein bisschen."

„Ma, wo ich Dad?" fragte Jack unsicher. Die Augen seiner Mutter flackerten auf. „Jack, Dein Vater ist draußen auf der Weide. Er repariert die Zäune. Wir hatten vor ein paar Tagen hier einen schlimmen Sturm und einige Meilen der Weidebegrenzung haben gelitten. Schätze, er ist zum Abendessen hier."

Jack nickte, schluckte und wandte sich an Ennis. „Komm, Cowboy. Du hast die Chefin gehört. Holen wir unsere Sachen."

Einträchtig gingen beide hinaus zum Wagen. „Rodeo, Du hast mir nie gesagt, wie nett Deine Ma ist", flüsterte Ennis, als sie draußen waren. „Warum freut sie sich so, mich zu sehen? Sie kennt mich doch gar nicht." Verständnislos schüttelte Ennis den Kopf.

Jack blieb stehen, sah sich um und ging einen Schritt auf Ennis zu, und noch einen, bis er Zentimeter vor ihm stand. „Baby, ich glaube, Dir ist nicht klar, was nach dem Brokeback mit mir los war. Ich bin hier völlig zusammen gebrochen. Wollte tagelang nicht aus dem Bett raus. Mein Dad hat gedacht ich bin krank, meine Ma hat mir auf den Kopf zugesagt, dass ich Liebeskummer hab. Was sollte ich da sagen? Sie wollte wissen, wer das Miststück ist, das mir das angetan hat – na ja, da hab ich ihr ein bisschen was erzählt. ... Nicht viel ... nicht alles", setzte er hastig hinzu, als er Ennis' panischen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Jack blickte sich wieder um und nahm Ennis' Gesicht liebevoll in seine Hände. „Cowboy, sie freut sich, dass ich hier bin, weil das für sie heißt, dass ich nicht mehr leiden muss. Und so ist es auch." Sanft küsste er Ennis auf den Mund. „Ich liebe Dich. Danke, dass Du meine Ma heute glücklich gemacht hast", wisperte er ihm ins Ohr.

„Liebling, es war bis jetzt sehr einfach, Deine Ma glücklich zu machen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich das nicht schon früher gemacht habe", antwortete Ennis mit unterdrückter Stimme. Beide lächelten sich an und holten ihre Sachen aus dem Auto.

In der Küche stand Roberta Twist, beobachtete die beiden heimlich und wischte sich verstohlen die Tränen aus den Augen. _„Was bin ich froh, dass Ennis del Mar seinen Hintern endlich hierher bewegt hat"_, dachte sie._ „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange Jack das noch ausgehalten hätte. Ich hab ihn noch nie so glücklich gesehen wie heute. Heute ist ein guter Tag. Hoffentlich macht John nicht alles zunichte."_ Seufzend wandte sie sich ab und bereitete das Kaffeegedeck vor.

Einige Minuten später standen Ennis und Jack in Jack's Zimmer. Ennis blickte sich neugierig um. Ein altes Bett stand unter der Dachschräge sorgfältig von einer abgenutzten Steppdecke bedeckt. Das Fenster zeigt auf die unendliche Weite und die einzige Straße, die vom Ranchhaus wegführte. Ennis ging zum Fenster öffnete es, verklemmte einen Holzstab zwischen Fensterbrett und Scheibe und ließ frische Luft ins Zimmer. Erschöpft setzte er sich auf einen kleinen Hocker, der vor dem Fenster stand und blickte sich um. Gegenüber vom Bett stand ein Schreibtisch, darauf sah Ennis einige Holzfiguren, einige alte Stifte und über dem Schreibtisch ein kleines Regal und daneben ein Gewehr.

„Jack, das Gewehr hängt da aber nur zur Zierde, oder?" fragte Ennis lästernd und feixte Jack an. Irritiert blickte Jack zu ihm. „Wieso?" „Na ja, wenn Du damit geübt hättest, hättest Du den Elch damals auf dem Brokeback auch selbst schießen können, Rodeo." Leise lachend wehrte Ennis einen Fausthieb van Jack ab. „Idiot", brummte Jack, konnte sich ein Grinsen aber auch nicht verkneifen.

„Hör mal, bevor ich mir weitere Gemeinheiten anhören muss – ich geh mal schnell für kleine Königstiger. Bin direkt gegenüber." „Komm schon ein paar Minuten alleine zurecht, keine Sorge," brummte Ennis.

Jack nickte und ging aus dem Zimmer. Ennis stand müde von seinem Beobachtungsposten auf und ging auf den Schreibtisch zu. Sachte fuhr er mit seinen Fingern über die abgenutzte Tischplatte. Eine Schreibtischunterlage, Tintenkleckse, Kratzer und Dellen zierten die Tischplatte ebenso wie der Spruch „In der Schule lern ich nix für's Leben. Was soll der Scheiß?". Ennis lachte leise auf. _„Twist war also schon in jungen Jahren ein Klugscheißer. Gut zu wissen ..."_

Vorsichtig hob er die Schreibtischunterlage hoch. Darunter fand Ennis das Deckblatt einer alten Zeitung. Mit spitzen Fingern zog er das Papier ans Tageslicht.

Es war die „Signal Post" vom 28. August 1963._ „28. August 1963 ! Shit"_, dachte Ennis. _„Das war der Tag, an dem wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Verdammt, wo hat er die Zeitung ... wann hat er die gekauft ... Ach Du meine Güte ... oh nein ... hier ... was ... oh, Jack."_

Mit einem trockenen Schluchzer ließ sich Ennis auf den Schreibtischstuhl fallen. Er ächzte unter seinem Gewicht und seine langen Beine stießen an die Tischkante – doch Ennis merkte es nicht. Wie paralysiert starrte er minutenlang auf den Leitartikel der Zeitung: _„I have a dream – Martin Luther King in einer bewegenden Rede in Washington vor 250.000 Menschen"_. „I have a dream" war fett umrandet und mit Jack's Handschrift stand dort noch ein Wort: _„Ennis"_. Daneben sah er vergilbte Wasserflecken. Tränen.

„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Ennis. Die Zeitung zitterte in seinen Händen. Behutsam legte er sie auf den Schreibtisch, atmete tief durch, um sich zu sammeln, nahm einen Stift zur Hand und schrieb mit seiner ungelenken Schrift daneben. _„Dein Traum hat sich erfüllt. Ich liebe Dich. 16. Juni 1975."_

Ennis legte die Zeitung wieder unter die Unterlage – gerade rechtzeitig, bevor Jack strahlend das Zimmer betrat. „Ennis, komm Du faule Socke. Meine Ma hat den Kaffee fertig. Und ich rieche Waffeln. Los, ich hab Hunger ... uh ...". Ennis Mund erstickte alle weiteren Ausführungen. Verlangend und Jack's Gesicht mit beiden Händen umklammernd, küsste er Jack.

Tief tauchte er ein, spürte und ertastete die Person, die er auf dieser Welt am meisten liebte. Schließlich löste er sich, gerade soweit, dass er sein Gesicht in Jacks Haaren vergraben konnte und drückte ihn fest an sich, jeden Muskel seines Körpers wahrnehmend. „Jack", flüsterte er und alle unausgesprochenen Worte wurden mit dem Klang seines Namens gesagt. Jack erzitterte. „Was ist los, Cowboy? Hast Du einen Geist gesehen?"

„So was ähnliches", antwortete Ennis und lachte unsicher. „Komm, Rodeo, gehen wir Kaffee trinken. Ich will Deine Ma nicht warten lassen."


	26. Chapter 26

„Jack, jetzt erzähl mir alles. Was sind Deine Pläne?" Mit leuchtenden Augen blickte Roberta Twist ihren Sohn an und rührte ungeduldig in ihrer Kaffeetasse.

„Ma, es sind nicht nur meine Pläne, weißt Du? Ennis und ich ... nun ja ... wir sind ... äh ..." Jack suchte nach Worten und Ennis sah ihn überrascht an._ „Mein Mann ist sprachlos. Dass ich das noch mal erlebe ..."_, dachte er und schüttelte leise vor sich hinlachend den Kopf.

„Rodeo, so schüchtern?" hänselte er liebevoll und blickte erst Jack und dann seine Mutter an. „Ma'm, die Wahrheit ist, Jack und ich haben gemeinsame Pläne", sagte er leise und blickte auf seinen Kuchenteller. Unsicher zerrieb er mit seiner Gabel die restlichen Waffelkrümel.

„Oh, Ennis, entschuldige. Ich habe mich wohl falsch ausgedrückt", sagte Roberta und sah ihn bittend an. „Ich habe mir das schon gedacht, dass Ihr beide gemeinsam Pläne habt. Nun ja, Ennis. Ich will ehrlich sein. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Du irgendwann den Weg hierher findest. Nach allem was Jack erzählt – und auch nicht erzählt hat ..." Sie blickte ihren Sohn mitfühlend an und tätschelte seine Hand. „Ennis, jedes Mal, wenn Jack hierher kam, hat es mir das Herz zerbrochen. Er war so unglücklich und ich konnte ihm nicht helfen. Gott, manchmal habe ich ihn nachts ..."

„Ma, es reicht ! Du redest zu viel", unterbrach Jack seine Mutter.

„Jack, ich finde, Dein Freund kann es wissen, dass ..." „Ma ! Ennis weiß es. Bitte lass es gut sein. Es ist vorbei. Es ist Geschichte," fügte Jack leise hinzu. Alle drei schwiegen betreten.

„Ennis, lieben Sie meinen Sohn?" fragte Roberta nach einiger Zeit mit sanfter Stimme und sah Ennis prüfend an.

„Mama ! Verdammt ! Ich habe gesagt, es reicht !" Jack blickte seine Mutter mit hochrotem Kopf an. „Das ist privat," zischte er ihr zu und wandte sich entschuldigend an Ennis: „Ennis, Du musst gar nichts sagen, hörst Du? Sie hat manchmal so eine Art ..."

„... die Deiner so ähnlich ist, Rodeo", unterbrach ihn Ennis glucksend. „Entspann Dich, Jack, Deine Ma hat ein Recht es zu wissen – und ja, Ma'm ich liebe ihren Sohn", sagte Ennis leise, blickte Roberta ängstlich an – und lächelte erleichtert, als er ihren warmen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Rodeo, mach Deinen Mund zu, die Fliegen kommen rein", brummte Ennis, als er Jacks verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm.

„Hohl mich der Teufel", murmelte Jack fassungslos. „So einfach ist es also, Dich zu einem Geständnis zu bringen. Verdammt, das hätte ich vor dreizehn Jahren wissen müssen."

„Merk's Dir für die Zukunft, mein Sohn", sagte Roberta lachend und fing an, das Geschirr abzuräumen.

„Ihr habt mir aber immer noch nicht gesagt, was Ihr vorhabt", rief sie ihnen aus der Küche zu.

„Wir sind auf dem Weg nach New Hampshire, nach Concord, um genau zu sein. ... Ma, was ist los?" Jack sprang alarmiert auf, als er das Zerbrechen eines Tellers hörte. Schnell eilte er in die Küche. „Alles ok? Ma, Du bist ganz blass, was hast Du?" „Ja, Jack, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich ... mir wurde gerade nur ... New Hampshire also. Aha. Was gibt es in Concord, New Hampshire denn so besonderes? ... Und Jack BITTE, lass mich los, mir fehlt nichts. Setz Dich wieder an den Tisch, Du machst mich ganz nervös."

Jack zuckte die Schultern und sagte im Rausgehen: „Wir schauen uns eine Ranch an. Zwei alte Männer wollen verkaufen – und wir haben gedacht, dass ist eine gute Gelegenheit. Ich hab durch die Scheidung von Lureen ein bisschen Geld bekommen ... na ja ... und in vier Tagen sind wir mit Paul und George verabredet."

„Paul und George ... was wisst Ihr denn von den beiden", fragte Roberta langsam und fegte die letzten Scherben von Boden auf.

„Nicht viel, außer, dass George kürzlich was mit dem Herzen hatte und die beiden jetzt kürzer treten wollen."

„Oh, wie geht es denn ... George jetzt?" „Soweit ich weiß, hört er schlecht und kann wohl eine Hand nicht mehr richtig bewegen. ... Ma – warum fragst Du das alles?" Irritiert blickte Jack seine Mutter an.

Noch bevor diese antworten konnte wurde die Haustür aufgerissen und schwere Schritte polterten über den Holzboden, begleitet von einem unfreundlichen Ausruf: „Verdammt, welches Aas hat seinen schicken Truck direkt vor meiner Einfahrt geparkt? Soll wohl die ganze Nachbarschaft sehen, was? Wütend zog er die Nase hoch und stand im Esszimmer.

„Na, schau mal einer an. Wen hat der Wind denn da reingeweht, hä? Seine Hoheit lässt sich blicken."

„Tag, Sir", stammelte Jack mit brüchiger Stimme, blickte auf den Küchentisch und malte mit dem Zeigefinger imaginäre Bilder auf die Tischplatte.

Ennis saß wie angewurzelt auf seinem Stuhl. Was war auf einmal mit Jack los? Der sprühende und energiegeladene, immer zu Scherzen aufgelegte Mann war völlig verschwunden und an seine Stelle trat ein verschüchterter Junge von einunddreißig Jahren, der kaum wagte zu atmen._ „Oh mein Gott"_, dachte Ennis. _„Das kann ich nicht mit ansehen. Das bricht mir das Herz."_

Ennis wollte sich gerade erheben, um sich vorzustellen und die plötzlich wabernde Stille zu durchbrechen, als Jack's Mutter die Initiative ergriff. „John, mein Lieber", sagte sie eilig und ergriff den Arm ihres Mannes. „Jack ist wie angekündigt zu Besuch und er hat einen Gast mitgebracht. John, das ist Ennis del Mar. Ennis, das ist John ..."

„Ennis del Mar", unterbrach John seine Frau und stieß sie unsanft zur Seite. Bedrohlich baute sich vor Ennis auf und sah ihn mit kalten schwarzen Augen an. „Sie gibt es also wirklich. Hab immer gedacht, Jack hätte Sie sich ausgedacht. Hätte mich nicht gewundert. Mehr als Fantasie hat der Junge noch nie zu bieten gehabt." Er nahm sich Ennis Kaffeetasse und spuckte angewidert hinein.

„Und Jack, wie ist er denn so, Dein Ennis del Mar?", fragte er höhnisch. Jack blickte mit leblosen Augen langsam hoch. „Das geht Dich einen Scheißdreck an", flüsterte er mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. „Komm, Ennis. Wir satteln die Pferde und reiten aus. Ich zeig Dir die Ranch."

„Jack, ich warne Dich!", rief sein Vater ihm mit ätzender Stimme hinterher. „Belass es beim Reiten der Pferde und lass Deinen Schwanz in der Hose solange Du auf meinem Grund und Boden bist, hast Du mich verstanden?" „Laut und deutlich, Sir", presste Jack hervor und stürmte mit leichenblassem Gesicht aus dem Haus, Ennis im Schlepptau.

„Jack, bitte sei zum Abendessen wieder zurück. Es gibt Dein Lieblingsessen", rief Roberta verzweifelt hinterher, doch von Jack kam keine Antwort mehr.

Mit funkelnden Augen wandte sich Roberta an ihren Mann: „John, wie konntest Du nur!" „Halt die Klappe, Weib. Ich rede wie ich will und ich mache was ich will. Das ist mein Haus."

„Du vergisst, dass ich hier auch noch wohne", zischte sie ihn wütend an. „Jack ist mein Sohn und ich dulde es nicht, dass Du ihn so behandelst – vor allem nicht, wenn Gäste da sind."

„Gäste ... pah ... dass ich nicht lache ! Der ist kein Gast in meinem Haus, höchstens im Arsch von meinem Sohn. Wüsste nicht, warum ich auf so einen Rücksicht nehmen sollte."

Roberta stand zitternd vor ihrem Mann. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und mühsam brachte sie hervor: „Das ist widerlich, was Du da sagst. Schäm Dich. Jack ist ein feiner Mann und genau so ist es auch Mr. Del Mar. Wage es nicht, noch mehr solcher Gemeinheiten zu äußern, so lange die Jungs an meinem Tisch sitzen."

„Du drohst mir, Roberta?" fragte John und lächelte sie kalt an. Roberta nickte. John's Augen flackerten erbarmungslos auf – und er schlug zu. Robertas Kopf kippte durch die Wucht des Schlages zur Seite. Schmerzerfüllt schrie sie auf und hielt sich die rechte Wange. Tiefrote Abdrücke von der harten, schwieligen Hand ihres Mannes malten sich bereits auf ihrer Haut ab. Zwei hasserfüllte Augenpaare trafen aufeinander.

„Droh mir nie wieder, Roberta. Nie wieder, hast Du mich verstanden?", flüsterte John mit tonloser Stimme, wandte sich ab und verließ das Haus durch den Hinterausgang

* * *

Jack rannte wie ein Wahnsinniger zu den Ställen, riss die Stalltür auf und stürmte hinein. Die Pferde wieherten erschrocken auf und wichen unruhig zurück, aufgeschreckt durch den plötzlichen Wirbelwind. Das brachte Jack zur Besinnung. Entkräftet lehnte er sich an die Stallwand und sank langsam zu Boden. Jegliche Energie war aus ihm entwichen wie aus einem geplatzten Ballon.

Eine Minute später betrat Ennis hustend und schwer atmend den Stall. „Verdammt", keuchte er. „Ich muss aufhören zu rauchen. Ich bin zu alt für diesen Scheiß. Rodeo, Du rennst, als wäre der Teufel hinter Dir her." Erschöpft ließ er sich neben Jack auf den Boden fallen.

„Der Teufel IST hinter mir her, Ennis. Ich kann ihm nur nicht entkommen, so sehr ich es versuche", flüsterte Jack mit brüchiger Stimme, ohne Ennis anzuschauen. Mit zitternden Händen fuhr er sich durch die Haare und ließ den Kopf auf seine angewinkelten Knie sinken.Ennis rührte sich nicht. Minuten vergingen, in denen keiner von ihnen ein Wort sagte. Schließlich stand Ennis auf und ging zu den Pferden. Seine eigenen hatte er vor über einer Woche an Mc Gill verkauft und die Abwesenheit der Tiere, der Trost, den sie ihm in so vielen Stunden seines Lebens geschenkt hatten, wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, als er mit Jack im Stall saß.  
Langsam ging er auf eines der Pferde zu, das ihn magisch anzog. Es war schwarz mit einer weißen Blesse auf der Stirn. Das Fell glänzte und Ennis murmelte einige beruhigende Worte, bevor er das Tier anfasste. Das Pferd ließ sich von ihm streicheln, blähte durch seine Nüstern warme Luft in seinen Nacken und fing an, an spielerisch an seiner Jacke zu knabbern. Ennis lachte leise auf. „Das Pferd erinnert mich an Dich, Twist. Wie heißt es?", fragte er.

Ohne aufzuschauen nuschelte Jack: „No-Good"  
„Hä?"  
„Ich sagte No-Good. Das Pferd heißt ‚No-Good' – Nichtsnutz."  
„No-Good? Das ist doch kein Name für ein Pferd. Zur Hölle, wer hat sich denn den Scheiß ausgedacht?"

Jack lachte humorlos auf: „Na, rate mal. Mein alter Herr. Und weißt Du, was er sagte, als er dem Tier nach drei Monaten den Namen gegeben hat? ‚Jack, dieser Gaul erinnert mich an Dich. Er lässt sich nicht zurichten, begattet keine einzige Stute, für die Zucht ungeeignet, frisst mein Futter, kostet mich Geld. Ich hab mich ordentlich über's Ohr hauen lassen beim Kauf dieser Mähre.' Nichtsnutz, Ennis, kapiert?"

Ennis blickte Jack fassungslos an. Je mehr er mitbekam, in welcher Welt Jack aufgewachsen war, umso unverständlicher war es ihm, dass aus Jack dieser liebenswerte, humorvolle und zärtliche Mann geworden war, den er kannte.

„Jack, komm mal her", murmelte er nach einiger Zeit. Jack rührte sich nicht. „Jack, ich sagte, Du sollst mal herkommen", hakte Ennis nach einiger Zeit nach. Keine Reaktion. Ennis seufzte auf. „Jack, Liebling, bitte komm zu mir, ich möchte Dir was zeigen." Jack sah langsam auf. Ennis zärtlicher Tonfall riss ihn endlich aus der verzweifelten Starre, in die ihn sein Vater gebannt hatte. Langsam stand er auf und ging mit gebeugtem Kopf und hängenden Schultern zu Ennis.

Ennis nahm Jack's Hand und führte sie zum Hals des Pferdes, über das sie gerade gesprochen hatten. „Mach Deine Augen zu und streichle ihn", flüsterte Ennis. Irritiert blickte Jack ihn an. Ennis verdrehte ungeduldig die Augen. „Rodeo, Du musst dringend was für Deine Ohren tun. Ich sagte streichle ihn und mach dabei Deine Augen zu."  
Jack fügte sich, schloss seine Augen und fuhr langsam mit seinen Fingern über das Fell des Tieres.

„Spürst Du die Muskeln unter der Haut?", fragte Ennis. Jack nickte. „Spürst Du, wie sie zittern vor Energie?" Wieder nickte Jack. „Kraul ihm die Ohren", forderte Ennis ihn murmelnd auf. Jack tat, wie ihm geheißen wurde. Sofort beugte das Pferd den Kopf und pustete auch Jack warme Luft in den Nacken. Jack lachte leise auf.

„Siehst Du, Rodeo? Er reagiert auf Liebkosungen genau wie Du", sagte Ennis leise lachend. „Er freut sich, er mag das und er belohnt Dich sofort. Jetzt geh ein Stück näher an ihn ran und streichle seine Flanken. Merkst Du, wie viel Energie in diesem Körper steckt?" Jack nickte. Mechanisch streichelte er No-Good weiter und langsam entspannte sich sein Körper. Er lehnte sich gegen das Pferd, stützte seinen Kopf am Hals ab und massierte und klopfte mit ruhigen Bewegungen den Hals des Tieres. No-Good schnaubte leise auf.

„Rodeo, Dein Vater hat absolut keine Ahnung von Pferden, weißt Du das?" wisperte Ennis mit tiefer Stimme und stellte sich dicht neben Jack.

„No-Good ist kein Name für dieses wunderbare Tier. Es ist voller Energie, hat einen Körperbau, um an Rennen teilzunehmen. Ich wette, wenn man ihn trainiert, und herausfordert, blüht er auf. Er ist kein Arbeitstier und kein Zuchttier. Er will es nicht sein. Darum verweigert er sich. Kein Wunder, dass Dein Vater keine Freude an ihm hat – er weiß ihn nicht zu schätzen. Pferde spüren das. Sie haben ihren eigenen Kopf."

Ennis blickte Jack an, fasste Jack vorsichtig unter das Kinn und drehte sanft seinen Kopf zu sich herum. „Jack, Dein Vater hat keine Ahnung, welche Werte in Dir und diesem Tier hier stecken." Jack blickte Ennis aus dunklen, traurigen Augen an.

„Lass Dir nichts anderes einreden", flüsterte Ennis eindringlich und sah Jack liebevoll an. „Dein Vater ist der ‚No-Good', nicht Du und nicht dieses Pferd. Ich weiß es, Deine Ma weiß es und Bobby weiß es, dass Du ein wunderbarer Vater, ein liebevoller Mann und ein Sohn bist, auf den man stolz sein kann. Nichts anderes zählt, ok?" Jack nickte unter Tränen.

„Komm, Jack, beweis' was in No-Good steckt. Sattel das Pferd, wir reiten aus. Und danach suchen wir einen neuen Namen für dieses Goldstück hier."

* * *

Einige Zeit später kamen Jack und Ennis mit geröteten Wangen, zerzausten Haaren und verschwitzt von ihrem Ausflug zurück. Ihre Pferde dampften in der nun mittlerweile kühlen Abendluft. Jack's Schwarzer tänzelte freudig, schnaubte und wieherte leise vor sich hin, während Ennis's Stute erschöpft neben No-Good hertrabte. Vor dem Stall stiegen beide ab, sattelten die Pferde ab, rieben sie trocken, brachten sie in die Ställe, fütterten sie und schlossen die Boxen. Einträchtig lehnten sich beide gegen die Boxen-Tür von No-Good. 

„Und, Rodeo, hab ich Dir zu viel versprochen? Das Tier ist ein Geschenkt des Himmels, oder?", fragte Ennis. Jack nickte nur.

„Tja, Jack, ich denke, damit ist No-Good seinem Namen untreu geworden. Wie soll er denn nun heißen?" Jack blickte lächelnd auf das Pferd und dann auf Ennis.

„Ich denke, Twister wäre ein guter Name", sagte er schließlich leise. „Twister – Wirbelsturm – hmm, denke, das passt. Huh, Twister, was sagst Du dazu?" Twister wieherte laut auf und nickte dabei mit dem Kopf. Ennis und Jack brachen in Gelächter aus. „Schätze, er ist einverstanden", sagte Jack kopfschüttelnd und immer noch lachend. Er drehte sich mit dem Rücken zur Boxen-Tür, legte seine Arme auf der Tür ab und schaute Ennis sinnierend an.

„Ennis, der Pferdeflüsterer. Du hast mich heute überrascht", sagte er schließlich leise. „Ich wusste, dass Du mit Pferden gut kannst, aber das Du SO gut bist, das war mir nie klar. Ich ... ich bin sehr beeindruckt." Er beobachtete Ennis, der vor Freude und Verlegenheit rot wurde, mit einer zielsicheren Handbewegung seinen Hut in die Stirn schob und sich abwandte. „Komm, Jack, das war doch nichts, das hättest Du auch gekonnt, wenn Du viel mit Pferden arbeitest", wehrte Ennis brummelnd ab und ging in Richtung Stalltür.

Jack hielt ihn am Hemdsärmel fest und zog ihn zurück. Langsam schob er Ennis Hut aus dem Gesicht, hob mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger Ennis Kinn nach oben, so dass sie sich in die Augen schauen konnten. Blau traf auf braun und beide verschmolzen für einige Sekunden ineinander.  
Jack umfasste Ennis Gesicht mit beiden Händen und fuhr mit den Daumen liebevoll über seine Wangen. Sanft beugte er sich zu ihm und küsste ihn sachte auf den Mund. Gerade lange genug, um Ennis harte Lippen unter seinen erweichen zu spüren. Jack wich zurück, streichelte ein letztes Mal sein Gesicht, sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Danke", flüsterte er. „Danke."  
Ennis Mund verzog sich zu seinem schüchternen, schiefen Lächeln, nickte Jack zu und beide wandten sich um und gingen ins Haupthaus. Jack's Lieblingsessen wartete auf sie beide.

* * *

Jack und Ennis betraten das Haus durch die Hintertür und Jack verschwand direkt im Badezimmer für eine kurze Dusche. Ennis schlenderte unsicher in Richtung Küche, angezogen von den leckeren Gerüchen, die seinem Magen eindeutige Hungergefühle signalisierten.  
Jack's Vater schien ausgeflogen zu sein und Ennis war das nur Recht. Er verspürte kein Interesse, Mr. Twist früher als notwendig zu begegnen. Zögernd lehnte er sich gegen den Türrahmen der Küchentür, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und räusperte sich.

„Hallo, Ma'm. Kann ich helfen?" Jack's Mutter fuhr erschrocken zusammen und ließ den Kochlöffel fallen, mit dem sie gerade zu Gange war. „'Tschuldigung. Wollte Sie nicht erschrecken", murmelte Ennis verlegen und wollte ihr zu Hilfe eilen.  
„Ennis, es ist schon in Ordnung. Nichts passiert. Ich war wohl zu sehr in Gedanken. Ich habe Euch gar nicht zurück kommen hören. Wie war Euer Ausflug?", fragte sie, ohne Ennis anzuschauen und hob dabei den Kochlöffel vom Boden auf.

„Sind mit Twister und Scarlett ausgeritten. Jack hat mir die Ranch gezeigt." „Twister?", fragte Roberta irritiert?  
„Oh, ... uh ... äh ... ich meine No-Good. Also, Jack und ich haben ... ich habe Jack gesagt, dass ... Ma'm, ein Pferd sollte keinen Namen tragen, der nicht passt", brach es schließlich aus Ennis hervor. _„Scheiße, warum hab ich das gesagt, ich blöder Idiot!"_ schimpfte Ennis mit sich selbst.  
Mit hochrotem Kopf starrte er auf den Boden und zupfte verlegen an einem seiner Hemdknöpfe. „Mrs. Twist, es tut mir leid. Ich hätte das nicht ... es ist nicht mein Pferd ... Bitte entschul..."  
Roberta drehte sich ruckartig um, unterbrach Ennis mitten im Satz und sagte vehement: „Ich nehme keine Entschuldigung an, Junge. Was Du gemacht hast, war sehr anständig von Dir. Und nenn mich Roberta ! Mrs. Twist war meine Schwiegermutter – und die mochte ich nicht !" Ennis schaute lächelnd auf und wollte ihr gerade erwidern, als sein Blick in ihr Gesicht fiel. Sein Lächeln erstarrte. Scharf zog er die Luft durch die Zähne und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Auf Robertas linker Wange blühte ein dunkelroter Fleck, handflächengroß. Die gesamte Seite war angeschwollen und der Bluterguss war bereits dabei, sich bis in das Auge hinauf auszubreiten.  
„Oh mein Gott", murmelte Ennis bestürzt. „Was ist passiert?" Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte er die Küche, ging er auf Roberta zu, streckte seine Hand aus und berührte sacht die Verletzung an ihrer Wange.  
Jack's Mutter hielt die Luft an und verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht. Sanft umfasste sie Ennis Hand, schloss die Augen und für einen Sekundenbruchteil lehnte sie sich in Ennis fürsorgliche Berührung, bevor sie seine Hand von ihrem Gesicht nahm, sie tätschelte und leise sagte: „Ennis, mein Junge. Das ist die Strafe für eine Sünde, die ich vor vielen Jahren begangen habe."  
„Eine Sünde, die ...uh ... nein ... wieso? ... Der Schläger ist der Sünder ... so wie ich das sehe," stammelte Ennis verständnislos.  
Müde lächelte Roberta ihn an. „Da ist was Wahres dran, Ennis aber in diesem Fall wäre das wohl zu einfach." Sie seufzte auf. „Auf jede Aktion folgt eine Reaktion. Das ist ein Naturgesetz, Ennis. In diesem Fall ist es die Reaktion auf etwas, das über dreißig Jahre zurück liegt. ... Das entschuldigt dennoch nichts", fügte sie traurig hinzu.

„Keine Sünde kann so schlimm sein, dass ein Mann eine Frau schlägt", wisperte Ennis fassungslos. „Wenn Jack das sieht, dreht er durch."  
Roberta blickte ihn starr an. „Dann müssen wir beide dafür sorgen, dass das nicht passiert", sagte sie mit fester Stimme. „Und nun komm, Du kannst mir helfen, den Tisch zu decken, das Essen ist bald fertig."

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen Jack, seine Eltern und Ennis beim Essen. Eine unangenehme Atmosphäre lag in der Luft, nur unterbrochen durch Kaugeräusche und das Kratzen der Bestecke auf den Tellern. Schließlich räusperte sich Jack. „Ma, Dein Essen ist wie immer prima."  
„Danke, mein Junge", sagte Roberta leise, ohne Jack anzublicken. Sie hatte es bisher erfolgreich geschafft, ihre verletzte Seite von Jack abzuwenden und Jack selbst war so beschäftigt mit sich, seinem Vater, Ennis und dem Essen, dass ihm das ungewöhnliche Verhalten seiner Mutter bisher nicht aufgefallen war.

„Roberta, Dein Kohl ist versalzen", knurrte Jack's Vater ungnädig und zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch. „Man sagt ja für gewöhnlich, wer zu viel salzt, ist verliebt. Na, Roberta, für wen schlägt Dein Herz heute? Für Deinen Sohn oder seinen schwulen Kompagnon?" Böse schaute er auf Roberta, die langsam ihren Kopf hob und ihn anschaute.  
„John, zügle Deinen Ton hier am Tisch", flüsterte sie mit rauer Stimme. „Wir haben einen Gast und ich dulde nicht, dass Du so über ihn und Jack sprichst. Das habe ich Dir vorhin schon gesagt."  
„Ja, Weib – und schau, was es Dir eingebracht hat ..." Vielsagend blickte er ihr ins Gesicht.

Aufgeschreckt durch den kalten Tonfall seines Vaters hob Jack seine Augen und sein Blick wanderte von seinem Vater zu seiner Mutter. In Sekundenbruchteilen erfasste er die starre, unbeugsame Figur seines Vaters, sah auf die Hände, die ihm in seinem Leben so viel Schmerz zugefügt hatten, sah die schwarzen, kalten Augen, die ihn schon so oft in Grund und Boden gestarrt hatten, sah auf den zusammengepressten, verbitterten Mund, aus dem nie ein nettes Wort für Jack entsprungen war. Verachtung, nichts als Verachtung brachte er ihm in diesem Moment entgegen.  
Und dann sah er seine Mutter, die immer versucht hatte, sich vor ihn zu stellen, die ihm immer zur Seite stand, die ihn verstand, ihn umarmte, wenn sein Vater nicht hinsah, seine Wunden versorgte, die sein Vater ihm vorher zugefügt hatte, die ihn ermutigte, nicht aufzugeben, seinen Weg zu gehen. Seine Mutter, deren Lächeln sein Herz erweichte, deren Augen ihm Liebe entgegenbrachten, deren Gesicht ihm in den schlimmsten Nächten erschien, wenn er glaubte, den Schmerz über die Trennung von Ennis nicht aushalten zu können ...

Ihr Gesicht ! Mein Gott, was war mit ihrem Gesicht ?

Klirrend fiel Jacks Besteck auf den Teller und durchschnitt die unheilvolle Stille, die im Raum lag. Ruckartig sprang er auf. Sein Stuhl fiel zu Boden und Jack stützte sich haltsuchend am Tisch ab. Keuchend holte er Luft, sein ganzer Körper spannte und krümmte sich, als hätte er unsagbare Schmerzen.  
Leichenblass und zitternd blickte er seine Mutter an, die angsterfüllt ihre linke Wange mit ihrer Hand bedeckte. „Jack, es ist nichts, es ist gut, es ist alles in Ordnung. Bitte setz Dich hin", flehte sie ihn an.  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Aufstöhnend richtete er sich auf und sah seinen Vater an. „Du Scheißkerl", presste er hasserfüllt hervor. „Was hast Du mit meiner Mutter gemacht?"

Kalt lächelnd sah der alte Twist Jack an. „Schätze, sie hat bekommen, was sie verdient hat. Genau wie Du auch, Junge, wenn Du Dich nicht sofort wieder hinsetzt und weiter isst." Als sei nichts geschehen, wandte er sich von Jack ab, doch er hatte nicht mit Jacks Wut und unbändigem Zorn gerechnet.  
Mit einem heiseren Schrei packte Jack seinen Vater am Schlaffhitchen, zerrte ihn aus seinem Stuhl und zog ihn keuchend hoch.  
„Das wirst Du mir büßen, alter Mann. Es reicht. Du kannst mich fertig machen, wenn Du willst, aber Du nimmst die Hände weg von meiner Mutter. Hast Du mich verstanden?" Ungerührt schlug John Jacks Hände von seinem Hemdkragen. „Krieg Dich ein", sagte er verächtlich. „Heulst hier rum wie ein Mädchen. Du warst noch nie ein Mann, Du wirst nie einer sein. Du hast mir nicht zu sagen, was ich in meinem Haus zu tun habe. Kapiert? Und jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg und lass mich weiter essen. Schwanzlutscher und Arschficker standen auf meiner Liste eh noch nie ganz oben und Du fällst eindeutig in beide Kategorien."

Jack zuckte zusammen, als hätte sein Vater ihn körperlich geschlagen. Taumelnd wich er zurück und starrte seinen Vater fassungslos an, der sich das Essen in den Mund schaufelte, als sei nichts geschehen. Totenstille breitete sich aus. Entsetzt von den Geschehnissen sahen Ennis und Roberta auf Jack und seinen Vater. Paralysiert. Geschockt. Unfähig, sich zu rühren.

Jack wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Die harten Worte seines Vaters hatten ihm jegliche Energie geraubt, sie hatten ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weg gezogen. Die Verachtung, die sein Vater ihm entgegen brachte, entzogen sich seinem Verständnis. Was hatte er ihm getan? Warum konnte und wollte sein Vater ihn, Jack, nicht sehen? Nicht wahrnehmen, was er für ein Mensch war? Wie sollte er sich kampfbereit und selbstbewusst einem Menschen entgegenstellen, dem jegliche Reaktion von seinem eigenen Sohn völlig gleichgültig war? Ja, schlimmer noch, der jedes Handeln seines Sohne scheinbar dankbar aufnahm und ihm noch einen Strick daraus drehte.

Alles, was Jack ihm entgegenbringen konnte und wollte, prallte an einer Wand von Hass und Kälte ab.

Wie sollte er sich diesem Mann entgegen stellen, was konnte er tun, um seine Mutter zu schützen. Was konnte er tun, damit er sich selbst noch in die Augen schauen konnte? Und was war mit Ennis? Seine Wut schlug in tiefe Verzweiflung um und Jack fiel. Er stürzte ohne Vorwarnung in ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch. Bodenlos, haltlos.

„_Oh mein Gott"_, dachte Jack und fing an zu zittern. _„Ennis hat alles mitbekommen. Mein Vater ist Wasser auf Ennis' Mühlen. Oh nein, bitte nein. Und er hat alles gehört. Den Hass und die Verachtung. Was mag er von mir denken? Jack, der immer alles schön redet, der für alles immer eine Lösung parat hat. Der gleiche Jack, der es nicht schafft, seine Mutter zu beschützen und seinen Vater zur Hölle zu jagen. Der es nicht schafft, seinem Vater Grenzen zu setzen. Der tatenlos zuschaut, wie der eigene Vater die für mich wichtigsten Menschen kränkt, beleidigt und körperlich straft. Der bei der kleinsten Gelegenheit nachgibt und sich zurück zieht. Weibisch, schwach, das wird er von mir denken. Ich hab mein Gesicht verloren. Oh Gott, wie soll ich ihm jemals wieder in die Augen schauen können. Verloren, alles verloren ..."_

Würgend löste sich Jack aus seiner Erstarrung und rannte durch das Esszimmer hinaus auf die Veranda und verschwand in der dunklen Nacht.

* * *

„Scheiße", murmelte Ennis zwischen seinen Zähnen als er Jack aus dem Haus stürmen sah. Wortlos stand er von seinem Stuhl auf, ging die Treppe hinauf und verschwand in Jack's Zimmer. Roberta blickte ihm hilflos hinterher. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. Der Abend war entsetzlicher verlaufen, als sie in ihren schlimmsten Träumen befürchtet hatte.

„_Ich muss dem ganzen ein Ende setzen"_, dachte sie verzweifelt. _„Ich habe zu lange geduldet. Das darf nicht noch einmal passieren. Ich habe viel zu lange gewartet, Dinge in Ordnung zu bringen. Ich habe immer Jack als Vorwand genommen, Dinge nicht zu ändern, aber das war falsch. Das hätte ich nicht tun dürfen, es hat ihm geschadet und mir überhaupt nichts eingebracht. Ich muss dem ein Ende setzen. Es ist Zeit für die Wahrheit."_

„John", sagte sie leise mit fester Stimme. „Es ist an der Zeit, dass wir ein paar ehrliche Worte miteinander sprechen. Ich muss Dir etwas sagen, was ich Dir ..." Irritiert blickte sie hoch, als sie Ennis Schritte auf der Treppe hörte.

„Ennis, was ist los, was ... warum ... Du hast gepackt ?"  
„Jupp."  
„Warum?"  
„Ich nehme Jack mit. Wir fahren noch heute."  
„Aber Ennis, warum? Das kannst Du nicht ... Ihr seid doch vor ein paar Stunden erst gekommen ... was ...?"  
„Roberta", sagte Ennis sanft. „Ich weiß. Aber ich kann Jack nicht hier lassen. Es geht einfach nicht." Roberta sah ihn an, sah in seine braunen Augen – und gab nach.  
„Ich verstehe Ennis", sagte sie leise. „Ich schätze, ich verstehe nur zu gut. Geh nach draußen und hole Jack, ich werde Euch Proviant für die Reise einpacken."

Ennis wandte sich zur Tür, als John Twist seine Stimme erhob: „Ja, del Mar. Gewöhn Dich ruhig dran. Jack ist ein Weichling, kriegt nichts auf Reihe. Weibisch, phh, schätze, das zieht Dich an, was?"

Ennis erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Seine Schultern strafften sich und er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah mit harten, lodernden Augen direkt in John's Gesicht. Zielsicher ging der auf ihn zu. „Hör mir zu alter Mann", zischte er zwischen seinen Zähnen. „Du kannst mich beleidigen wie Du willst, ich geb einen Scheißdreck drauf. Ich höre Deine Worte, sehe meinen eigenen Vater vor mir und fühl mich fast wie zu Hause. Ich muss Dir dankbar sein. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben bin ich froh, dass mein Vater früh genug starb, dass ich mir diesen Scheiß nicht länger anhören musste."

Grob packte er John am Hemd und zog ihn langsam von seinem Stuhl hoch. Seine Stimme vibrierte vor Wut als er fortfuhr: „Aber wenn Du glaubst, dass ich tatenlos zusehe, was Du mit Jack machst, hast Du Dich geschnitten. Ich hole Jack jetzt hier rein. Bin in zehn Minuten zurück. Dann bist Du nicht mehr hier. Du verziehst Dich in das hinterste Loch in diesem Haus, bis wir weg sind. Hast Du mich verstanden?"

Mit glühenden Augen sah er den alten Twist an. „Hast Du mich verstanden?", presste Ennis hasserfüllt hervor, als John sich nicht rührte und drückte ihm mit seinem festen Griff fast die Luft ab. John sah in Ennis' Augen. Zorn, Hass und eine Unerbittlichkeit, die er bisher noch nie bei einem Menschen gesehen hatte, loderten ihm entgegen. Der Mann würde Ernst machen, das sah John. Obwohl es ihm schwer fiel, sich das einzugestehen, Ennis flößte ihm Respekt ein. Nicht so ein Jammerlappen wie Jack – oh nein, del Mar war ein anderes Kaliber...

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend flackerten John's Augen verunsichert auf. Das Zeichen genügte Ennis. Mit einem kalten Lächeln sah er ihn an und stieß ihn auf seinen Stuhl zurück. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er aus dem Haus und machte sich auf die Suche nach Jack.

Die Juninacht war kühl und sternenklar. Der Wind aus den Bergen hatte die Luft erfrischt. Das kalte Mondlicht erhellte die Umgebung und Ennis ging in Richtung der Ställe. „Jack", rief er leise. Keine Antwort. Ennis blieb stehen und lauschte in die Nacht. „Jack", rief er noch einmal. Twister wieherte im Stall und Ennis lächelte. Vielleicht war Jack dort.  
Vorsichtig öffnete er die Stalltür. Twister begrüßte ihn erneut. Ennis tastete sich zu ihm vor, kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren und tätschelte seinen Hals. „Hu, alter Junge", murmelte er leise. „Weißt Du wo Jack ist?" Twister schnaubte wie gewöhnlich in seinen Nacken und knickerte leise. Mittlerweile hatten sich Ennis' Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Er sah sich um. In Twisters Box sah er kein Zeichen von Jack, auch nicht in den anderen Unterkünften der Pferde. Augenscheinlich hatte Jack den Stall nicht zu seinem Zufluchtsort erkoren. Ennis streichelte Twister ein letztes Mal und ging hinaus.

Sein Blick wanderte über die Weiden und in einigen hundert Metern Entfernung meinte er eine Bewegung gesehen zu haben. Zielsicher machte er sich auf den Weg und kurze Zeit später erblickte er Jack, der gekrümmt an einem der Weidezäune lehnte.

„Jack", sagte Ennis leise.  
„Hau ab, Ennis", murmelte Jack.  
„Nein."  
„Fang nicht jetzt mit mir das Diskutieren an", nuschelte Jack müde. „Lass mich einfach nur in Ruhe."  
„Jack, mach kein Theater. Ich hab unsere Sachen gepackt, wir fahren noch heute ab."

Langsam richtete Jack sich auf und sah Ennis an. „Was hast Du da gerade gesagt?", flüsterte er mit heiserer Stimme.

„Ich habe gesagt, wir fahren noch heute ab. Rodeo, mit Deinen Ohren stimmt wirklich was ..."

„Halt die Klappe Ennis !" fuhr Jack ihn wutentbrannt an. Erschrocken fuhr Ennis zurück. „Huh?"

„Wie kommst Du dazu, über mich zu bestimmen, als wäre ich Deine Frau?", brüllte Jack unvermittelt los. „Wieso glauben eigentlich alle, dass ich zu bevormunden bin, hä? Erst mein Vater, jetzt Du. Leckt mich am Arsch – alle beide. Lasst mich in Ruhe ! Ich fahre nirgendwo hin, verstanden?"

Ennis verlor die Geduld. „Verdammt noch mal, Twist", explodierte er. „Ich bin nicht Dein gottverdammter Vater. Du bist auch nicht meine Frau. GOTT SEI DANK NICHT !"

Wie zwei Kampfhähne standen sie voreinander, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, die Gesichter hochrot, heftig atmend – und fanden sich plötzlich ziemlich albern. Hilflos fingen sie an zu lachen.

„Oh Ennis, Scheiße", sagte Jack schließlich und sank entkräftet auf den Boden. „Du willst also fahren?"

„Hmm."  
„Mit mir?"  
„Issn das für ne dämliche Frage, Jack? Sicher mit Dir!"  
„Wohin?"  
„Keine Ahnung. Einfach nur weg."

Jack seufzte auf. „Is wahrscheinlich besser", murmelte er. „Wenn ich nicht hier gewesen wäre, hätte mein Dad meine Ma nicht geschlagen. Is besser, wenn ich nicht hier bin ..." Ennis streckte eine Hand aus und zog Jack vom Boden hoch. „Red nicht so nen Quatsch, Rodeo", murmelte er. „Schätze, das hat nicht so viel mit Dir zu tun. Deine Ma hat irgendwas davon gesagt, von wegen Aktion und Reaktion von Sachen, die über 30 Jahre zurück liegen."

„Was hat meine Ma gesagt?" Ennis verdrehte entnervt die Augen. „Jack, Dein ewiges Nachfragen geht mir auf den Senkel. War das schon immer so? Hörst Du nicht beim ersten Mal, was ich sage?"

„Dddoch, Ennis, ich versteh's nur nicht." „Herrje, nicht nur die Ohren, jetzt auch noch der Kopf ... Aua!" Ennis verzog das Gesicht und rieb sich die Rippe, die nach Jacks Seitenhieb protestierte.

„Ennis, was genau hat Dir meine Ma erzählt?" „Nicht mehr als ich gesagt habe. Ich versteh's doch auch nicht. Deine Ma hat mir nicht ihre Lebensgeschichte erzählt. Frag sie selbst. Und jetzt lass uns endlich ins Haus gehen und unsere Sachen einpacken, dass wir hier weg kommen."

Einträchtig gingen sie in Richtung Haupthaus. Kurz vor der Tür merkte Ennis, wie Jack sich versteifte und tief einatmete. „Keine Sorge, Rodeo", sagte Ennis leise. „Dein Dad ist nicht da. Hab ihm gesagt, es ist besser, er bleibt verschwunden, bis wir weg sind."

Jack blickte Ennis ausdruckslos an. „Aha", meinte er nur und wenig später betraten sie das Haus durch den Hintereingang und gingen direkt in die Küche, wo Jack's Mutter ihren Proviant verpackte.

„Ma, Ennis und ich fahren", sagte Jack überflüssigerweise. Roberta drehte sich um. Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Sie nickte, ging auf Jack zu und nahm ihn in die Arme. „Ich weiß, Junge. Es ist gut so. Ich verspreche Dir, ich bringe die Dinge hier in Ordnung. Hab zu lange gewartet. Ich hab Dir so viel Unrecht zugefügt, Jack. Es tut mir so leid."

„Ma, welches Unrecht? Wovon redest Du?" Irritiert blickte Jack seine Mutter an.

„Nicht heute, Jack, nicht jetzt. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange John weg bleibt und es ist besser, Ihr geht, bevor er wieder kommt. Jack, Du rufst mich an, wenn Ihr Eure Ranch habt, ja?" Jack nickte und drückte seine Mutter ein letztes Mal an sich.

Roberta löste sich sanft von ihm, wandte sich an Ennis und küsste ihn rechts und links auf die Wange: „Auf Wiedersehen, Ennis. Ich habe mich gefreut, Dich kennen zu lernen. Pass gut auf meinen Jungen auf, ja?" Mit hochrotem Kopf nickte Ennis.

„Jetzt fängst sie auch noch an. Verdammt noch mal, ich kann auch mich selbst aufpassen. Herrgott, was hab ich an mir, dass alle denken, ich schaff das nicht?", murmelte Jack wütend vor sich her, als er Ennis und seine Reisetasche im Auto verstaute.

Ennis und Roberta lächelten sich an „Auf Wiedersehen, Ma'm", sagte Ennis und stieg ins Auto. „Jack, steig in das verdammte Auto", rief er und ließ den Motor an. Jack umarmte seine Mutter ein letztes Mal und beeilte sich, Ennis Gesellschaft zu leisten.

„Fahrt vorsichtig", rief Roberta, winkte ihnen zu und sah ihnen nach, bis die Rücklichter in der Unendlichkeit von Wyoming verschwunden waren.

Während der Fahrt hing eine gedrückte Stimmung in der Luft. Jack blickte aus dem Fenster, knetete seine Unterlippe und schwieg sich aus.

„_Diese Stille macht mich fertig"_, dachte Ennis. _„Wieso spricht der sich nicht aus? Is doch sonst nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Irgendwas hat er. Hätte ich doch nicht fahren sollen? Aber he – ich hätte ihn auch nicht da lassen können. Ich kann nicht mit ansehen, wie Jack unter seinem Vater eingeht wie eine Primel. Himmel, wenn er nur endlich reden würde. ... Gott, bin ich müde ... Leben mit Jack Twist wringt einen ganz schön aus."_

„Rodeo, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ennis nach einer Weile. „Sicher", antwortete Jack kurz angebunden, drehte Ennis den Rücken zu und kurze Zeit später merkte Ennis an den ruhigen Atemzügen, dass Jack eingeschlafen war.

Zwei Stunden später erblickte Ennis ihr Ziel für den heutigen Abend und die nächsten zwei Tage. Vorsichtig rüttelte er Jack an den Schultern. „Jack, aufwachen, wir sind gleich da", sagte er leise.

Mühsam rappelte Jack sich in seinem Sitz auf und rieb sich schlaftrunken die Augen. „Huh ... was ... wo ... oh mein Gott. Ennis !" Fassungslos starrte er Ennis an und dann das Ortsschild, das mit jeder Sekunde näher kam.

Signal – Wyoming. Sie waren zurück. Dort wo alles begann. Sie waren zurück am Brokeback Mountain.


End file.
